Loup-Garou
by Maria-sama66
Summary: Un grupo de ukes que tienen sus vidas echas,cada dia se les hacia difícil mantenerla como de costrumbre y tranquila sin poder mostrar su verdadera naturaleza ante el mundo humano,una que ni sus actuales parejas imaginaban a pesar de que se muestran muy preocupado por la actitud tan extraña que han mostrar sus amores en los últimos días.
1. Prologo

**_AN:_**_ (Esta es mi tercer y nueva historia espero les guste y dejen sus Reviews)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Este Fic es un Crossover,esta reliazionado con distintos personajes que no me pertenecen…solo la historia me pertenece)_

* * *

_Un grupo de ukes que tienen sus vidas echas,cada dia se les hacia difícil mantenerla como de costrumbre y tranquila sin poder mostrar su verdadera naturaleza ante el mundo humano,una que ni sus actuales parejas imaginaban a pesar de que se muestran muy preocupado por la actitud tan extraña que han mostrar sus amores en los últimos días._

_Misaki,Shinobu,Shuichi,Hiroki,Onodera,Chiaki y Kisa._

_Este pequeño grupo tiene un secreto que han mantenido oculto a lo largo de 5 años,secreto que tendrán que rebelar a sus semes ante el sorpresivo ataque de unos **Nosferatus**._

_Se verán forzados a involucrar a su parejas en un mundo donde la magia reina y que nunca creyeron que existía que únicamente pasaba en los cuentos de hadas y las historias de án a seres de un poderoso clan que poseen una belleza y fuerza inimaginable,**Hombres-Bestia** conocidos como **Loup-Garou**._

**_"Un terrible asesinato puede convertir el corazón de un persona bondadosa a uno lleno de rencor y oscuridad, con el único propósito de vengarse de aquello que le fue arrebatado, lastimando de todas las formas posibles al único ser que por nacer con el rostro de su antiguo amor le brinda todo su amor y cariño incondisional sin importar nada"_**

**_Una historia donde el amor será la única defensa que tendrán, para enfrentarse y vencer toda la maldad que los a asechado por mucho tiempo al costo de vidas inocentes que no tenían culpa de nada solo de habersido alcanzados por la mala suerte._**

* * *

**~*~Prologo~*~**

12:00 pm.

En esa noche se mostrando en lo alto una enorme la luna llena con sus fuertes rayos de luz, las calles de japόn se encontraban solas sin ninguna alma rondando por ahí,siendo únicamente iluminadas por los postes de luz.

Las ventiscas del viento agitaban con fuerza las ramos de los arboles,provocando que las ojas salieran volando.

Justo en ese momento en lo mas alejado de la ciduad en el bosque un ciervo bebía de un pequeño arroyo,el bosque en otra ocasión se mostrario tranquilo,pero esa no era una de esas ciscunstancias mientras indefenso animal seguía bebiendo agua,no se imaginaba que de entre la oscuridad ahí oculto en los arbustos y arboles se vislumbraban 7 pares de ojos brillantes que con los rayos de luna adquirían un color amarillo,con la noche a su favor y sin quitar la vista de su presa,una de las sombras gracias a la oscuridad se movia con cautela y silencio.

De pronto un devil ruido alerto al ciervo que dejo de tomar agua,alzando sus orejas mirando a diferentes direcciones, hasta que justo al frente al otro lado del arroyo logro ver unos ojos brillantes y el aliento que expulsaba el depredador al respirar.

Sintiendo el peligro el asustado animal inmediatamente salió huyendo en sentido contrario chapoteando con fuerza al correr por el agua,internándose en los arbustos.

Al ver que su presa huia,las sombras salieron de su escondite en presecucion del ciervo emitiendo feroces gruñidos.

El ciervo corria velozmente por el bosque lo mas rápido que podía tratando de escapar de la muerte que lo asechaba,escuchaba como las ramas se rompían por las fuertes pisadas,sabia que se acercaban rapidamente y sin darse cuenta una de las enorme sombras ya lo tenia en la mira saltando al instante sobre el indefenso animal, ambos rodaron bruscamente sobre la tierra golpeándose sobre una gran roca.

El ciervo algo aturdido por el golpe repidamente se levanto saliendo huyendo de nuevo de su atacante.

Sin importar que el animal estuviera cansado y con sus patas deviles,siguió corriendo justamente diviso uno tronco caído,aumentando la velocidad se preparaba para saltar y justo cuando realizo el de esas sombras salió de la nada atrapándolo con sus enormes garras y sujetando su cuello con sus fuertes mandivulas,el pobre animal imitia chillidos rogando por ayuda que jamás llegaría,artandose de los berridos del ciervo la enorma sombra de un solo movimiento le rompió el cuello callando asi los chillidos del animal para siempre.

Dejando caer el cuerpo del ciervo espero a que sus compañeros llegaran,en ese entonces se escucho barias pisadas avisando que resto del grupo se acercaba, de entre los arbustos la manada descubriendo el cadáver del ciervo ahí tirado y sin perder tiempo comenzaron a devorar la carne emitiendo gruñidos.

La única sombra que logro capturar a la presa se mantenía apartada en espera, permitiéndole al resto satisfacerse de las entrañas del ciervo hasta que estuvieran satisfechos.

Saliendo de la oscuridad la enorme sombra se dejo iluminar por los rayos de la luna,rebelando a un gran lobo color castaño caminando en 2 patas, lavantando su enorme cabeza de lobo al cielo, miraba la luna llena intensificando mas el brillo amarillo de sus ojos.

Acercándose a un tronco se paro sobre el y cerrando sus filosas garras aullo con fuerza.


	2. Discusión

**~*~Discusión~*~ **

En un lujuso departamento de japon.

Un peliplateado con el ceño fruncido iva para la habitación de cierto ojiverde.

Llamo a la puerta.

-Misaki,habre tengo que hablar contigo!-dijo Akihiko.

Sin obtener respuesta, entro al cuarto y efectivamente ahí estaba su amada pareja acostado en la cama con unos audífonos puestos posiblemente escuchando música,a hacercandose hasta donde estaba el adolecente asi nomas le quito los audífonos.

-Usagi-san,eso no era necesario!-dijo Misaki serio.

-Tenemos que hablar,Misaki-

Por la forma en que lo dijo, el castaño sabia que el ojivioleta estaba enojado.

-Asi…y sobre que tenemos que hablar según tu!?-dijo Misaki altanero tomando una revista.

Akihiko no se mostro sorprendido por la actitud de su uke,es mas esperaba ese tipo de reacción por parte suya como siempre hacido asi duranto los últimos días.

-¿Misaki,hasta cuando vaz a seguir asi?-

-Asi,como?-

-No te hagas el tonto,sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando!-

-Pues no…francamente nose de lo que me estas hablando Usagi-san-

El peliplateado respiro profundamente cruzando los brazos.

-Misaki,tu sabes que te quiero mucho…-

-¡Hai!-

-Y que te amo por sobre todas las cosas…-

-Aja!-

El pelicastaño dejo la revista para mirar seriamente a su pareja,algo le decía que de esa platica nada saldría bien.

-Pero esto ya es suficiente,¡no puedes seguir asi!-dijo Akihiko de forma dura.

El ojiverde se levanto de la cama, mirando de forma desafiante al de cabellos plateados,en cambio akihiko ahora si se mostro de lo mas sorprendido, jamás imagino que su amante pudiera mirarlo de esa forma como si quisiera golpearlo.

-¿Asi,como?…Usagi-san-pregunto Misaki con burla pero serio.

El ojivioleta harto de que el menor siguiera jugando con el de esa forma, decidió ir directo al grano.

-YA BASTA MISAKI,DEJA DE COMPORTARTE DE ESA MANERA!…-grito akihiko perdiendo los estribos.

El castaño no se inmuto para nada por la reacción del mayor,en todo ese momento se mostro serio y aburrido.

-Sigo sin entender ni una palabra de lo que dices,Usagi-san!-dijo Misaki tomando una actitud inocente.

Ahora mucho mas enojado,Akihiko tomo del brazo al ojiverde.

-Misaki,que es lo que esta pasando contigo!-exclamo el escritor-…tu no eres asi,hace días que estas muy raro ya no eres amable ni cariñoso ,ahora te haz vuelto muy arisco y gruñon!-

Misaki se solto bruscamente mirando retadoramente al mayor.

-En primera,no vuelvas a tratarme de esa forma oiste…-

El escritor se congelo ante la manera de responder del universitario.

-Y en segunda tu no eres nadie para decirme como tengo que comportarme,cada quien es como es esta claro?!-

-¡COMO QUE NO SOY NADIE,SOY TU NOVIO!-

-ESO LO SE PERFECTAMENTE…pero eso no te da el derecho de entrometerte en mis asuntos!-El menor tenia dibujada en la cara la furia que sentía y apretaba fuertemente la mandibula.

En cambio peliplateado se tomo los cabellos con decesperacion,no entendía que fue lo que paso para que su amado Misaki cambiara de un dia para otro.

-Misaki,todo lo referente a ti me importa y por esa razón quiero que medigas que es lo que te pasa!-

-¡Ami, no me pasa nada de nada!-

-Misaki por favor no me mientas,no creas que no se que haz estado faltando a la escuela en estos días…-

-Y ESO A TI QUE TE IMPORTA!-gruño Misaki entre dientes.

-CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA…-dijo Akihiko también enfadado-COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTES DESCUIDANDO TUS ESTUDIOS,TU ME HABIAS DICHO QUE LA UNIVERSIDAD HABIA SUFRIDO UN TIPO DE ACCIDENTE Y QUE POR ESA RAZON LAS CLASES SE CANCELARON!...-

El ojiverde se mordía las uñas decesperadamenten,con cada palabra que decía el mayor su cuerpo sufria de pequeños temblores pero no de miedo si no de toda la ira que lo recorría.

-Y hace 3 dias el director llamo para saber si estabas enfermo…oh si era por otra causa que pudiera justificar tus faltas a la escuela!-

Misaki ya ni lo escuchaba solo apretaba con fuerza su mandibula y los puños.

-Misaki,amor contestame ¿por que me mentiste de esa forma?-

-¡PIENSA LO QUE SE TE DE TU JODIDA GANA!-rugio Misaki apartando con brusquedad al escritor de la puerta arrojándolo sobre la cama.

-MISAKI, ESPERA!-demando Akihiko al ver a su niño huir.

El pelicastaño sin tomar las escaleras, salto del segundo piso justo enfrente de la puerta de la casa.

-MISAKI,ESPERA AHÍ A DONDE VAZ?!-grito Akihiko decesperado al ver que su pareja se iva.

-YA DEJAME EN PAZ,IDIOTA!-

Fue lo ultimo que el menor dijo acompañándolo un brutal portazo.

Impactado por las duras palabras,Akihiko bajo lentamente las escaleras definitivamente el sabia que algo muy grave estaba pasando desde hace días,su amado Misaki se había estado comportando asi y no entendía el por que de un dia para otro, todo cambio asi de golpe,su niño ya dejo de ser cariñoso para volverse un adolescente rebelde y completamente descontrolado.

Setandose en el sillón.

El ojivioleta saco un cigarro ensendiendolo al instante, necesitaba relajarse era lógico que estuviera tenso si su sexy novio no le a permitido tocarlo para nada.

-Acaso será que…tiene a alguien mas-dijo Akihiko con angustia-…no, no puede ser y si asi fuera ya se habría ido hace mucho…no algo mas esta sucediendo,algo que Misaki no me quiere decir…-

Levantándose del sillón, Akihiko empezó a caminar de un lado a otro por el departamento.

-Sea lo que sea tarde o temprano lo sabre…todo se lo dejo al tiempo aunque me cueste trabajo a aceptarlo-

El de cabellos plateados no se imaginaba la gran sorpresa que se llevaría, y mucho menos lo que vivirá cuando lo sepa.


	3. ¿Por que Te Portas Asi?

**~*¿Por que Te Portas Asi?*~**

En otra parte de la ciudad

En el hospital.

Un pelinegro de ojos azules se encontraba en el baño echándose agua a la cara,en sus ojos se reflejaba la preocupación que sentía,desde hace unos días su Hiro-san se comportaba de una forma muy rara ahora era mucho mas violente y griton que antes y su estado de humor empeoro mas de lo normal y para acabarla de amolar el pelicastaño a faltado varios días a la universidad y nisiquiera han tenido nada de nada en los últimos días,acaso será que por fin se canzo de el.

Definitivamente algo estaba pasando con su pareja,por que de lo contrario Miyagi-sensei no habría llamado preguntando si estaba enfermo o si tuvo algun problema, ya que el se estaba encargando de todo el trabajo que dejo tirado en la universidad, sin mencionar que le pidieron que por el momento sustituyera a su Hiro-san para dar las clases que a el le correspondían.

-Kami-sama,que debo a hacer…-dijo Nowaki viéndose al espejo-si Hiro-san sigue asi con esa actitud lo mas probable es que lo despidan del trabajo-

el pelinegro se sentía inútil ante esa situación,y la fuerte pelea que tuvo con su pareja en la mañana lo tenia muy decaído y todo solo por que quería saber que era lo que le pasaba, para que asi ambos le buscaran una solución y eso de nada sirvió solo que el ojimiel terminara yéndose de la casa sin decirle a donde iva.

El ojiazul se paso la mano por el cabello, recordando como fue la discusión con el mayor.

_**Flash black:**_

_**-¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ES ASUNTO TUYO!-**_

_**-Pero Hiro-san,comprende que me preocupo por ti…-**_

_**Hiroki desvio la mirada enojado.**_

_**Nowaki se hacerco intentando tomarle la mano, resiviendo un manotazo por parte del profesor.**_

_**-Mira, Nowaki el echo de que seas mi novio…no te da el maldito derecho de meterte en los asunto de los adultos y menos cuando no te conciernen!-**_

_**-Pero…Hiro-san,yo…-**_

_**-TU NADA!,yo no te pedi que te metieras en mis asuntos…-dijo el pelicastaño con dureza-lo que haga o deje de hacer no es problema tuyo yo sabre lo que hago-**_

_**-Por que?...-**_

_**-Eh?-**_

_**-Por que…por que…POR QUE TE POR TAS ASI? CONMIGO HIRO-SAN,NO ENTIENDES QUE YO ME PREOCUPO POR TI,TU LO ERES TODO PARA MI!-grito Nowaki derramando lagrimas.**_

_**sin poder controlarse el pelicastaño abofeteo con fuerza a su seme.**_

_**-Y TU NO ENTIENDES QUE NO ES ASUNTO TUYO!,YO NO TE PEDI QUE TE INVOLUCRAS EN ESTO CUANDO ES ASUNTO MIO,MOCOSO!-**_

_**-HIRO-SAN,ESPERA!-**_

_**El ojiazul vio como su uke salía de la casa azotando la puerta.**_

_**Fin del flash black.**_

Nowaki se toco la parte izquierda de su cara,vaya que el golpe que su pareja le dio fue muy fuerte,jamás había pensado que tuviera tal fuerza al menos no que el recordara.

Levantándose un poco la manga de su bata, vio en su reloj que eran ya las 6:30 pm.

-Solo espero que Hiro-san ya haya regresado a casa…tal vez ya este mas clamado y podamos con tranquilidad!-

El pelinegro no se imaginaba que eso que pretendía a hacer estaba muy lejos de cumplirse,y que cuando pusiera un pie en casa no habría nadie que lo resiva dando inicio a una angustia que jamás imagino que sentiría en toda su vida.

* * *

**Agradezco a kayriu por su Review,me da animos para continuar! n_n**


	4. Rebelde – Parte 1

**~*Rebelde – Parte 1*~**

07:19 pm.

Justo en otro lugar de japon.

En un departamente se llavaba acabo una discusión.

\- DEJA DE METERTE EN MIS ASUNTOS,VIEJO!-

-PUES FIJATE QUE NO SHINOBU-CHIN,ME METO POR QUE ME PREOCUPAS-

-¡Y QUIEN TE LO PIDIO!-

El departamente del profesor de literatura se lleno de gritos y reclamos,solo por que su pareja se la a dado por faltar a la escuela y a hacer lo que se le de en gana.

Por otro lado al pequeño pelirubio poco le importaba lo que pensaran de el,pero lo que mas le reventaba era que Miyagi viniera a reclamarle únicamente por algo sin importancia.

-Shinobu-chin…hasta cuando seguiras comportándote de esta forma tan irresponsable?!-dijo el mayor serio.

-¡QUE TE IMPORTA!-rugio Shinobu con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Miyagi arto de que el menor le contestara asi lo tomo del brazo.

-YA BASTA SHINOBU,ya me canse de que me estes respondiendo de esa manera,entendiste!-

-SUELTAME!-

-No lo voy a hacer…aver dime por que razón haz estado faltando a clases,el director me a estado preguntando por ti y tuve que invetarle que no te sentías muy bien…-

-YO NO TE PEDI QUE MINTIERAS POR MI!-

-PUES DE VERIAS A AGRADECERMELO!…y tampoco creas que no e notado que hace días te portas de una forma muy extraña-

-No es asunto tuyo!-dijo Shinobu susurrando desviando la mirada soltándose del agarre de Miyagi.

-Shinobu…que es lo que esta pasando,hace días que estas raro…-

El ojigris le dio la espalda.

-Faltas a la universidad,no haces tus deberes,te sales sin decir a donde vaz y regresas de madrugada…-

El universitario se sobresalto ante eso ultimo.

-Si,se que regresas hasta altas horas de la noche,como también se que en algunas ocasiones también sales a escondidas…-

El pequeño uke apretó fuertemente los puños.

-Shinobu-chin…ya han pasado muchos días ya nisiquiera lo hacemos y las veces que e intentado tocarte me rechazas y terminamos discutiendo!-

La forma en la que el ojiazul dijo esas palabras,se persivia la tristesa en ellas.

-¡Tu no entiendes nada!-

-Y como voy a entenderlo,si nisiquiera me explicas que es lo que pasa-

-No es problema tuyo-

-OTRA VEZ CON LA MISMA CANTALETE,YA BASTA SHINOBU DIME ACASO TE ESTAS REVOLCANDO CON OTRO ES ESO?!-

Lleno de rabia el pelirubio le lanzo un fuerto puñetazo provocando que el seme cayera al piso.

-IDIOTA,JAMAS EN TU VIDA VUELVAS A DECIR ALGO ASI…ME OISTE!-

Con la vista nublada pero de furia.

Shinobu rápidamente corrió a la puerta, derribándola de una patada salió huyendo de ahí.

Aun en el suelo, Miyagi logro ponerse de pie, cuando ya su novio se había ido,se paso la mano por la boca descubriendo que de esta le salía algo de sangre,jamás imagino que su niño tuviera semejante fuerza pero lo que mas le impacto era que le haya levantado la mano y se atreviera a golpearlo de esa forma.

Sintiéndose dolido se encamino a la puerta de entrada, viendo que la puerta se encontraba tirada,aunque quería que todo fuese una mentira o que fuera un sueño devia a aceptar que su adorable uke ya no era el mismo de antes y solo que quedaba esperar a que este regresara a casa para poder arreglar las cosas de forma calmada.

Miyagi no sabria que esa noche tendría que quedarse esperando un buen rato a la espera de su amado que no regresaría esa noche.

* * *

**Como siempre agradezco a kayriu por sus comentarios! n_n**


	5. Rebelde – Parte 2

**_Doy gracias a:_ kayriu _por sus reviews,no sabes cuanto me animas para continuar!_**

**_pobres de todos los semes,verdad estan sufriendo mucho por sus adorados novios!_**

* * *

**~*Rebelde – Parte 2*~**

8:00 pm.

En la Editorial Marukawa.

En el Departamento de Doncellas.

-COMO ESTA ESO,QUE DEJARAN DE VENIR?!-gritaba eufórico Takano.

Enfrente suyo se encontraba Onodera Ritsu y Kisa Shouta ambos lo miraban inexpresivos,mas por parte del ojiverde.

Todos los demás editores dejaron a hacer lo que a hacían,precensiando la fuerte discusión que se llevaba acabo.

-Aver,aver,aver…Onodera acaso me quieren tomar por un idiota?!-

-No es eso Takano-san!…y Kisa-san y yo hablamos muy enserio cuando dijimos que ya no vendremos mas!-

El pelinegro miraba a su pareja como si hubiera perdido la razón e incapaz de creer que hablara enserio.

-Onodera,Kisa…escuchen bien ya me tienen hasta a aquí-dijo Takano tocándose la frente.

Los ukes se mantenían serios y callados, algo muy inusual en ellos.

-Takano-san,diga lo que diga Ricchan y yo ya tomamos la decisión!-declaro Kisa que se había mantenida callado hasta ahora.

Hatori y Mino veian a sus compañeros sin poder creer lo frescos que se mantenían ante la situación que se encontraban.

En cambio Takano parecía que iva a explotar en cualquier momento,no podía creer la desfachatez y el descaro que esos 2 tenian para venir y salir con esa mierda.

-Y entonces que!, piensan irse asi nomas, ¿dejaran tirado el trabajo por que les dio la gana?-

-Hai!-dijeron ambos ukes aburridos.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

P-OR SI NO LO SABEN PAR DE INCONSIENTES,NOSOTROS NOS HEMOS HECHO CARGO DE SUS MANUSCRITOS QUE LES CORRESPONDEN A USTEDES!...-

-¡¿Y eso que?!-pregunto Ritsu con descaro.

-Y ESO QUE?!...pe…mira Onodera…-el ojimarron tomo del brazo el pelicastaño-ya me tienes harto con tu actitud irresponsable hace días que faltas a la Editorial,no haces tu trabajo al igual que Shouta y es mas hasta ya nisiquiera te pasas por tu casa…-

-Suéltame!-dijo Ritsu soltándose de un tiron del agarre de su seme.

Ambos se miraron con furia.

-Saben algo, desde hace un tiempo e querido preguntárselos!...-

-Que cosa?-pregunto Kisa.

En eso llego un pelicastaño de ojos del mismo color.

-Kisa-san,por fin te encuentro!-

-Yukina…q-que,que estas haciendo aquí?-

El pelinegro se sorprendió en grande al ver que su novio, al que no ha visto desde antier que estuviera allí en la Editorial.

-Vine a buscarte Kisa-san…me haz tenido muy preocupado, por que no haz ido a casa?-

-Y-yo,e-este!-

El ojimarron no sabia que contestarle a su pareja, y menos desde aquella pelea que tuvieron.

-Jump!,por lo visto Kisa también tu novio a notado tu extraño comportamiento…-

-No te metas en esto Takano,no es asunto tuyo-el pequeño pelinegro miro serio a su superior.

-Sabes algo,ya que tu novio esta aquí hara esta pregunta…-

Yukina no entendía lo que pasaba y obto por no inmiscuirse.

-Dime algo Shouta…tu y Onodera están saliendo verdad?-

El pelinegro se congelo ante esa aclaración.

Mientras que su joven pareja sentía que el alma se le salía.

-Yo…-

Pero antes de que ojimarron dijera algo se escucho un fuerte golpe.

Takano se encontraba en el suelo en poco alejado.

Hatoria y Mino se levantaron ante lo ocurrido.

En el departamente se creo un silencio absoluto.

Takano un tanto aturdido por el golpe,escupió sobre su mano viendo con horror uno de sus dientes cubierto de sangre,el pelinegro se giro al ver a su novio ahí parado enfrento suyo con una expresión de furia que jamás creyo ver en su uke.

Onodera apretaba con fuerza la mandibula, como de igual manera lo hacia con sus puños,el castaño miraba con un odio inmenso a su pareja parecía que en cualquier momento se lanzaría sobre el.

-Espera Ricchan,calmate no cometas una estupides…y menos aquí!-dijo Shouta preocupado sujetándole el hombro al ojiverde.

Los demás no sabían que a hacer,cada vez la situación tomaba un rumbo muy negro.

-¿Que esta pasando a aquí?!-

-Genial…solo esto nos faltaba-dijo Shouta con fastidio.

Yokozawa hizo acto de presencia al ver todo ese relajo,paseo su mirada azulina hasta detenerse en la pequeña figura de cierto castaño que tanto odiaba.

-Vaya!…por lo visto el niño de papi al fin se digno a venir al trabajo!-dijo el pelinegro con ironia.

-Yokazawa-san,por favor!…ahora no es el momento-dijo Hatori ayudando a Takano a levantarse junto con Mino.

El Oso gruñon se fijo en el golpe que el de ojos marrones tenia.

-¿Que fue lo que paso aquí?-

Nadie se atrevió a contestar.

En eso el ojiazul noto que Onodera esta ahí frente a Takano, y por su mente dedujo que la razón por la que "SU" ex-amante estuviera en ese estado fue por causa de ese idiota.

-Todo esto es tu culpa,¿verdad?...-pregunto Yokozawa molesto aproximándose al pelicastaño.

-¡Yokozawa-san, e-espere!-dijo Kisa tratando de detenerlo.

-Lo sabia!, tu solo causas molestias por que me…-

El pelinegro no acabo de a hablar al sentir una fuerte patada.

El resto de editores quedaron en shock, al ver como el Oso gruñon se estampaba bruscamente contra la pared.

-YOKOZAWA!-grito Takano preocupado.

El ojiazul tendido en el piso se tocaba el estomago justamente donde resivio el golpe,con la mano se cubria la boca mientras que al toser le salía sangre.

-Tsk…ustedes los mortales si que son un fastidio-dijo Ritsu gruñendo.

-ONODERA!,QUE RAYOS TE PASA TU NO ERES ASI!-exclamo Takano decesperado al no comprender la actitud de su adorable uke.

El ojiverde se giro a verlo.

Mas el pelinegro se quedo helado, al ver la mirada tétrica y esa sonrisa de burla que el menor tenia en el rostro.

-Lo que me pase,Takano-san no es problema suyo!-

-Que dices?!-

El editor en jefe miro profundamente a su amado con asombro,jamás imagino que su Ritsu le dijera esas palabras nunca en la vida.

-Ricchan,mejor vámonos!-

El pelicastaño volteo a ver a Kisa y sin rechistar salió corriendo, seguido del de cabellos negros, tomando juntos las escaleras en lugar del ascensor.

En cuanto los 2 se marcharon,Yokozawa era levantado por Yukina y Hatoria, el pelinegro tenia en el rostro una expresión de dolor mientras aun se tocaba con fuerza el estomago.

-Por lo menos ustedes…Takano-san y Yukina-san no son los únicos que tienen problemas con sus parejas!-dijo Hatori.

-Asi que también es tu caso,Hatori?!-pregunto Takano comprensivo.

-Hai!...al igual que ustedes tuve una pelea con Chiaki,por que no a echo su trabajo y cuando fui a su casa termine peleándome con el…y al dia siguiente fui a disculparme pero no estaba y es la hora que no se en donde esta!-

-¡Ya veo!-

-Y usted Yukina-san cual es su historia?-pregunto Hatoria volteando a ver al pelicastaño.

-Onegai…solo díganme Yukina,sin el "San" que no soy tan mayor apenas tengo 21…-

Los presentes tenían los ojos bien abiertos, su compañero Shouta les había dicho que su pareja era joven pero no que era todavía un niño.

-Y sobre lo otro…hai!...Kisa-san también se a comportado de una manera muy fría conmigo, admito que yo también tuve algo de culpa y mas por haberme dejado llevar por el coraje…y terminar peleándome con el!-el castaño hablo con mucha tristesa.

-Pues no se ustedes, pero yo no puedo estar tranquilo…-dijo Takano Serio.

Los castaños miraron extrañados al ojimarron.

-¡Algo me dice que esos 2 se traen algo…por que siempre se la pasan juntos,Onodera y Kisa nunca eran asi al terminar el trabajo cada uno se iva por su lado!-

-Takano-san,tal vez esto solo sea algo pasajero y no deberíamos darle mucha importancia!-declaro Hatori aunque por dentro no estuviera del todo convencido.

-No lo se,Hatori…de veras no lo se!-

Takano siguió lamentándose por su el amor de su vida y no era para menos, si el susodicho se portaba con el de una manera distante y fría,Onodera dejo de ser a aquel inocente cascarrabias que siempre le gritaba cada vez que intentaba besarlo, ahora ya no era igual ya no le permitia tocarlo nisiquiera le volteaba a ver y cada vez que le pedia que salieran se negaba.

La verdad el pelinegro empezaba a creer que tal vez su Ritsu y Shouta tuvieran algo a sus espaldas de sus parejas.

08:30 pm.

En el parque de japon.

En pelirrubio de ojos ambar con el ceño fruncido se encontraba sentado en una banca,fumandose un cigarro.

A lo lejos veía como la silueta de cierto pelirrosa se alejaba corriendo desapareciendo entre los arboles.

-Tsk…maldición,solo esto me faltaba tener una pelea con ese mocoso!-dijo Yuki frustrado tocándose el cabello.

-Y para colmo,me deja con la palabra en la boca…de veras que no tiene vergüenza,si el se a estado portando como un rebelde que hace lo que le da la su maldita gana…pero ya vera cuando regresa a casa esto no se quedara a asi!-

Era una verdadera lastima que ninguno de los semes verían a sus parejas en un buen tiempo,por primera vez sabrían lo que es la angustia y preocupación de verdad,pero esto solo seria el comienza a una vida que ellos jamás pensaron que tendrían.

* * *

**_Lamento la poca participacion de la pareja de Gravitation,pero es que como apenas voy viendo el anime estoy en proceso de ver como es Yuki y Shuichi!,asi que no se disgusten la verdad es que yo queria incluir en mi historia a esos personajes asi que por esa razon,empeza a ver el anime..._**

**_y les aviso que tardare en actualizar el sig. capy tengo que continuarle a otro de mis fics Mi Amanecer,Mi Inframundo los invito a leer esta gran historia._**

**_Hasta la proxima!_**


	6. Angustia

**~*Angustia*~**

3 dias después.

Usami sentía que el alma se le partia en 2,en esos pocos días se le a hacían una eternidad y un absoluto infierno,su amado Misaki no ha a regresado a casa provocándole un angustia horrible.

-Y si le paso algo?...-dijo el peliplateado-…y si por fin Haruhiko logro a apartarlo de mi lado?!-

El escritor se golpeaba la cabeza, tratando de sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza.

Y no era el único que se encontraba con esa preocupación,en la universidad cuando fue a buscarlo se encontró con el novio de Hiroki que se llamaba Nowaki si mal no recuerda y no estaba solo también estaba allí el profesor Miyagi,por lo visto ambos estaban muy preocupados por sus novios y era toda una casualidad que precisamente sus adorados ukes estén desaparecidos exactamente al mismo tiempo durante 3 dias.

Akihiko recordaba la platica que tuvo con ambos pelinegros.

_**Flash Black: **_

_**-Hiro-san,no ha venido a dormir-dijo Nowaki triste-…y estoy muy preocupado!-**_

_**-Me extraña de Shinobu-chin,el jamás había echo algo asi-dijo Miyagi serio-pero ahora si se paso de la raya!…y cuando aparesca le dara unas muy buenas nalgadas,para que no se le vuelva a ocurrir a angustiarme de esta forma!-**_

_**-¡No niego que estoy preocupado…y todo este tiempo no e dormido bien,todo lo que hago es salir e ir a buscarlo!-dijo el ojivioleta decaído.**_

_**Fin del Flash Black**_

Quien diría que ese trio se volverían tan amigos de repente, y todo gracias al echo que sus parejas estén desaparecidos tal vez por el mismo motivo.

Pero para el de cabellos plateados era todo un martirio el estar ahí solo en su apartamente,sin que su Misaki estuviera ahí regañándolo por no cumplir con su trabajo o por según el estarlo acosando todo el tiempo,rayos si que echaba de menos a su castaño,realmente necesitaba recargarse o si no se volveria loco.

En eso se oyo el tiembre sonar.

El ojivioleta se levanto del sofá caminando hacia la puerta,llevándose una sorpresa al encontrar alli parados a sus ahora nuevos amigos.

-Usami-san…Miyagi-san y yo hemos decidió ir a buscarlos otra vez…-dijo Nowaki con seriedad-sin importar que se haga de noche…¿quiere a acompañarnos?-

Para el peliplateado era sorprendente ver cuando decidió estaba en ese niño,lo podía notar a atravez de sus ojos.

Viendo que eran apenas las 06:00 pm.

No habiendo nada que pensar,Akihiko tomo sus llaves saliendo de su departamento.

Estaba decidió buscarían otras a sus amantes rezando por que aparecieran y que estuvieran bien.

Takano y Hatoria en esa tarde habían decidido ir a Morimo Books,donde se encontraba trabajando Yukina.

Ambos semes ya no podían soportar mas la espera, e ivan por el joven castaño para informarle que irían ahora mismo a buscar a sus novios.

-¿Ustedes, realmente creen que están juntos?-pregunto Yukina.

-Es lo mas seguro!-dijo Hatori.

-De otra forma no me explico que los 3 hayan desaparecido al mismo tiempo!-declaro Takano serio.

El pelicastaño miro al mayor extrañado.

-Además sin contar que ya han descuidado mucho su trabajo…-dijo Hatori cruzándose de brazos-y ya no podemos seguir cubriéndolos…nosotros también nos hemos atrasado mucho,por causa suya!-

-Solo espero que estén bien…-dijo el pelinegro ahora mucho mas serio y preocupado-con esas raras muertes que han aparecido en los últimos 3 dias!-

Yukina ahora se mostro mucho mas angustiado,con eso de no saber nada del paradero de Kisa-san ya le a hacia pensar lo peor.

-Entonces que esperamos vayámonos,ahora!-dijo el pelicastaño decidido a buscar a su uke.

Los 3 se alejaron de la librería,retomando su camino en buscar a sus amados.

En otro lado.

Un lujoso auto negro, iva conduciendo a toda velocidad parecía que el mismo demonio era el que lo manejaba.y literalmente era conducido por un demonio pero un demonio de pelo rubio y ojos ambar con el ceño levemente fruncido mientras fumaba con decesperacion.

-Ya vera ese idiota en cuanto lo encuentre…-dijo Yuki enfurecido-se va sin decirme a donde,si cree que puede dejarme asi como asi esta muy equivocado!-

En eso el semáforo se puso en rojo.

Yuki se detuvo a la espera de que la luz cambiara a verde,mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo.

Pero en eso de pronto antes de que lo encendiera,vio correr a cierto chico de cabello rosado en dirección contraria con un simple pantalón dejando al descubierto su pecho.

Eiri recuperandose del shock, rápidamente bajo de su carro.

-¡SHUICHI!-grito el rubio a todo pulmon.

El pelirrosa sentía que la sangre se le helava al reconocer esa voz.

Rogando por que fuera mentira el de ojos lilas se giro,descubriendo con horror que no era mentira ahí se encontraba se rubio.

Sin pensarcelo 2 veces Shuichi salió corriendo.

-Pero, que!-dijo Yuki sin poder creérselo-…A DONDE CREES QUE VAZ IDIOTA?!-

El ojiambar dejando de lado su auto,salió en persecución del menor.

Shuichi corria a todo lo que podía,tratando de perder el escritor entre la gente pero era imposible ya que el susodicho no tenia intenciones en dejarlo ir tan fácil.

Eiri se enfureció mas, al ver que su bola rosada no se detendría.

-DETENTE AHORA MISMO ESTUPIDO!-

El ojilila aumento mas la velocidad ignorándolo dejándolo un poco a atras.

Mientras corria al frente descubrió con alivio a su grupo esperando, estaban igual que el con pantalón y sin camisa, cuando el menor ya casi estaba cerca escucho otras voces que jamás había oído.

-MISAKI!...HIRO-SAN!...SHINOBU!...-

Los nombrados se tensaron al oir esas voces.

-ONODERA!...CHIAKI!...KISA-SAN!-

Shuichi al momento de ya estar con su grupo vio como cada uno se les iva el color de la cara.

-Maldición!-dijo Onodera frustrado.

-Y ahora que a hacemos!-pregunto Chiaki mordiéndose las uñas.

-Tsk…ya no importa-dijo Misaki serio-…ya casi anochese, es mejor que vayamos al parque…-

-Pero…-iva a protestar Chiaki.

-Pero nada-dijo Misaki con firmeza-es mejor que ya les digamos todo,tarde o temprano este dia llegaría-

El ojiverde salió corriendo perdiéndose entre la gente, los demás al verlo irse lo siguieron.

Los semes terminaron de juntarse precisamente donde hace unos minutos sus ukes se encontraban,cada uno se preguntaba el por que de su ida pero aliviados al ver que se encontraban bien.

-Maldita sea se me escapo!-dijo Yuki jadeando acabando de llegar.

Los demás voltearon a verlo.

-Y por lo que veo ustedes están en la misma situación que yo!-dijo Yuki serio.

-Hai…y usted es?-pregunto Nowaki.

-Mi nombre es, Eiri!-

-Yo soy Nowaki…y ellos son Akihiko-san y Miyagi-san!-

-Yo soy Takano, ellos son Hatori y Yukina-dijo presentando Takano.

-En vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo deberíamos seguirlos!-dijo Akihiko enfadado.

-Pero no sabemos a donde van!-dijo Yukina.

-El parque esta en esa dirección,es obvio que piensar ir haya!-dijo el peliplateado alejándose-y no me quedara aquí parado mientras ellos se van otra vez-

Viendo como el ojivioleta se marchaba,de inmediato le siguieron ya tendrían tiempo para saber que era lo que pasaba y de donde sus parejas se conocían.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que encuanto se enteraran de la verdad cambiarian el rumbo de sus vidas y no podrían retomarlas como antes.

* * *

_**como siempre agradezco a kayriu por todo sus Reviews y por estar al pendiente de mi fic! n_n**_


	7. No Mentimos,Somos Lobos!

**~*No Mentimos,Somos Lobos!*~**

09:10 pm.

El sol ya se había ocultado dándole la bienvenida a la luna llena.

Justo en ese momento en el parque.

Los ukes se encontran sentados en el pasto en una parte mas alejada,a a pesar de que a esa hora la gente se encontraba en acostados en su cama,pero aun asi necesitaban estas fuera del alcanze de la vista de otras personas, ya que esa misma noche no devian escuchar la platica que se llevaría a acabo.

Misaki era el único que se mantenía en pie, pero fue el primero en divisar a los varones a hacercandose hasta donde ellos estaban.

Akihiko avanzo a grandes sacandas hasta el.

El ojiverde lo único que hizo fue levantar su mano derecha, hasta la altura de la cara del peliplateado haciendo que se detuviera.

-Antes que nada no es momento para exigencias!-dijo el pelicastaño seriamente.

-Vaya!...Misaki me sorprendes encima de que desapareces asi como si nada,te portas insolente-dijo Akihiko con reproche.

El menor se cruzo de brazos sin responder.

-Hiro-san que bueno que estas bien!-dijo Nowaki abrazando al castaño.

No se podía decir lo mismo de los demás que miraban muy seriamente a sus parejas.

-SE PUEDE SABER,¿EN DONDE RAYOS TE HAZ METIDO,IDIOTA?-exclamo Yuki taladrando con la mirada al pelirrosa.

-¡Nos han tenido muy preocupados!-dijeron Takano,Hatori y Yukian al mismo tiempo.

-Shinobu-chin,¿que haz estado a haciendo?-pregunto Miyagi viendo al rubio directamente a los ojos.

-Rayos,esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé-dijo Ritsu tocándose el cabello.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los semes sin poder creérselo.

-Usagi-san!-llamo Misaki el ojivioleta-…lo siento!-

Usami lo miro extrañado.

-Lamento el haberte preocupado…-dijo el uke cabizbajo-pero creeme que tuve una buena razón, para el haverme hido!-

-Mas bien tuvimos!-declaro Chiaki también decaído.

-Y según tu,Yoshino ¿cual es esa razón?-pregunto Hatoria cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y por que están medio desnudos?-pregunto Yukina examinándolos fijamente.

-Precisamente por esto es la razón!-hablo Hiroki frunciendo el ceño.

Misaki se descruzo de brazos para ir directo al grano.

-Miren,se que esto les parecerá una locura…pero la razón por la que nos fuimos…es…-

Los semes se mantenían callados en espera de la respuesta del castaño.

-Es…b-bueno!-

-¡Es por que somos lobos!-Shinobu fue el que termino de completar la frase.

-Shinobu,no a hacia falta que lo dijeras asi de golpe-dijo Shuichi viendo al ojigris desaprobatoriamente.

-Es una broma…¿verdad?-pregunto Eiri.

-No Yuki,lo decimos muy en serio!-dijo el pelirrosa serio al raro en el.

-Shuichi,¡¿estas tratando de provocarme un infarto?!...-

El de ojos lilas miraba le rubio muy serio.

-No…Yuki estamos hablando muy en serio…no estamos jugando-

-Ugh…lo estas a haciendo a propósito para a hacer rabiar verdad?-el ojiambar no se molesto en ocultar su enojo.

En eso Takano se a hacerco al Ritsu.

-Onodera,ya en serio en donde haz estado metido…-pregunto el pelinegro decesperado-dime me estas siendo infiel?-

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO,TAKANO-SAN!-exclamo el ojiverde indignado.

-Entonces,Kisa-san ¿donde han estado?,tenme confianza-dijo Yukina tomando de las manos al ojimarron.

-Bueno ya basta,no!-dijo Misaki molesto-esto no es ningún juego…nosotros somos lobos…-

-Misaki,eso es ridículo-dijo Akihiko-…como puede ser eso posible?,simplemente no te creo-

-Pues deberían creernos-dijo Hiroki tangente.

-Piénsenlo-dijo Chiaki-nuestra forma de comportarnos esa fuerza sobrehumana y el avernos hido-

-Y sin contar el hambre voraz que tenemos-termino por aclara Shuichi.

Los varones poco a poco ivan cayendo en cuenta todo eso,notando que sus novios tenían razón en todo.

-Bueno-dijo Miyagi ya muy seguro-si todo esto es verdad…que han estado a haciendo en estos 3 dias?-

-Nada importante…-declaro Shinobu bajando la mirada-solo una gamberrada,nada mas!-

-Yo no creo que sea solo eso-dijo Takano sin creele.

-Pues ese es tu problema-dijo con rudeza el pelirrubio.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo-dijo Nowaki captando la atención de todos-desde que ustedes desaparecieron han estado a apareciendo personas muertas!-

Los ukes se tensaron ante esos cosa que fue notado por los demás.

-¿Ustedes tienen algo que ver en eso?-pregunto Akihiko temeroso de la respuesta.

-Hai!-fue Misaki el que termino por confesarlo.

Al escuchar tal confesión los semes sentían que el mundo se les venia encima,tenia que ser una broma,pero de muy mal gusto no podían creer que sus dulces e inocentes ukes fueron los responsables de esos asesinatos.

-Pero no teníamos a alternativa!-se apresuro en dejar en claro Kisa al ver sus reacciones.

-Pero como quieren ustedes,que estemos tranquilos con esto?...-dijo Miyagi exaltado ante la verdad resivida-y a eso le llaman gamberrada…matar personas es una gamberrado para ustedes?,eh!-

-Miyagi,calmate por favor!-pidio Shinobu.

-Miren,se que es pecado asesinar-dijo Misaki a hacercandose a su pareja-pero era necesario a ahcerlo,por que de lo contrario no podríamos contenernos…-

Akihiko miraba a su Misaki con dolor.

-Usagi-san la razón por la que no te e permitido tocarme…es por que si teníamos sexo…hubiera terminado por matarte…-

El escritor se congelo ante esas palabras.

-Que…q-que estas diciendo?-pregunto Takano al menor creyendo no aver escuchado bien.

-Es verdad!,Takano-san todos nosotros matamos a esas personas por sexo-Ritsu veía a su pelinegro a los ojos.

-Pero entiendan,eso era necesario para nosotros-declaro Hiroki dolido-…por esa razón,no querías que ustedes nos tocaran-

-Aver,expliquenos bien todo esto…-dijo Takano serio-por que no estas entendiendo nada-

-Yo se los explicare mas detalladamente-aseguro Misaki decidido.

Terminaron por sentarse en el pasto dispuestos a escuchar el menor,lo que ellos no sabían era que Yokozawa se encontraba también en el parque sentado en un columpio y que desde las sombras alguien lo observaba.


	8. Ataque

**Agradezco a kayriu por su comentario, en lo que Misaki tiene la voz de mando es completamente cierto, nuestro tierno castaño es el mero mero del grupo y lamente decirte que Yokozawa no sera ningun vampiro!**

* * *

**~*Ataque*~**

Yokozawa se encontraba en el parque sentado en uno de los columpios,a esas horas de la noche debería estar en su casa durmiendo y darle de comer a Sorata.

Pero en cambio alli estaba en ese desolado lugar únicamente iluminado por algunos postes de luz y la luna,y por otro lado le servia mucho el estar solo ya que desde que cierto castaño odioso le dio tal golpe.

\- Tsk,maldito Onodera pero ya me las pagara - dijo El ojiazul bufando -…no devi aver bajado la guardia…pero como iva yo a saber que patearía de esa manera,maldita sea!-

El Oso gruñon no se imaginaba que mientras,el estaba inmerso en sus cavilaciones desde la oscuridad entre los arboles varios ojos rojos le miraban asechandolo.

\- Definitivamente,el tiene su aroma… - dijo la sepulcral voz de un hombre - puedo persicirlo,además ellos están aquí mismo! -

A su lado se encontraban otras 3 sombras sin moverse.

\- ¿Esta seguro,mi lord? - pregunto una mujer con suavidad.

\- ¡Claro que si estúpida, incompetente!...no en vano estamos a aquí para realizar nuestro objetivo -

La mujer permaneció callada ante las agresivas palabras de su superior.

\- Mi lord!...tal vez sea preferible que mejor vayamos a hasta donde ellos se encuentran! - hablo otro hombre en sus palabras se persivia la impaciencia - …y a asi nos ahorramos mas molestias!-

El otro lo tomo con fuerza del cuello.

\- Y quien te crees tu!…para darme ordenes - exclamo con asco oprimiéndole con mas fuerza la garganta - …rata infeliz,que te quede claro que el único que da las ordenes aquí soy YO!... -

Lanzo sobre otro árbol a su secuas.

\- Y que esto te sirva de lección,basura tu no eres nadie para pedir ni mucho menos para guiar…no tienes el talento,no lo llevas en las venas… -

El pobre hombre con algo de trabajo logro levantarse ayudado por la mujer,sus brillantes ojos rojos destellaban toda la rabia que sentía por las crueles palabras.

\- También para que de una vez lo sepas - continuo atacando el hombre burlándose - La única razón por la que te nombramos el numero 1 el de mejor alto rango…fue precisamente por que eras el perfecto imbécil para unirte a nosotros,pero al final de cuentas no vales nada… -

La mujer sujetaba a su compañero, impidiéndole que fuera hasta donde se encontraba su líder era evidente que solo lo estaba provocando.

\- Tu no eres nadie!…ustedes no son mas que unos huérfanos asquerosos,muertos de hambre, que únicamente los escogimos por sus habilidades para pelear nada mas…pero la realidad es que no son nadie no tienen la fuerza que nosotros buscamos… -

Las 3 figuras lo miraron con temos sin tener el valor de enfretarle, a apesar de todas sus palabras hirientes y brutales.

\- Por algo cuando fueron humanos, sus padres los abandonaron como lo harian si se tratara de un perro,jajajajaja….espero que esto les haya quedado muy claro unicamento ustedes son esclavos nada mas, nuestros perros falderos que si les ordenamos que ladren lo hacen sin protestar y que si les exigimos que laman nuestros pies y se humillen obedecen,entendido?! -

Les dirigió una dirigió una fría sonrisa.

\- Hai…mi lord! -

Ignorándolos completamente se volvió a ver donde, Yokozawa aun se mantenía sentado.

El ojiazul saco un cigarrillo para poder asi calmar su indignación,no aceptaba el echo de que lo hayan dejado en ridículo tenia que buscar la manera de vengarse de ese hijito de papi.

El pelinegro se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse.

\- Esa es nuestra señal de a actuar,ya!-bramo lleno de satisfacción - muevanse inútiles! -

De un rápido movimiento salió de las sombras,encontrándose detrás de Yokozawa.

El Oso gruñon sintió una devil ráfaga de viento, golpeando su espalda.

\- ¡Muy buenas noches!, Yokozawa Takafumi -

El ojiazul se volteo al escuchar su nombre,mostrándose sorprendido al tener al frente a un hombre un poco mas alto que el, usaba un elegante traje morado oscuro, el de cabello negro y largo, los ojos ambar con la pupila rasgada y unas marcas de color púrpura alrededor de los ojos,tenia la piel completamente palida como si fuera un muerto.

\- ¿Quien es usted?...y como es que sabe mi nombre? - demando Yokozawa con desconfianza.

En ese instante Yokozawa se vio rodeado por otras 3 personas que vestían unos atuendos negros con nubes rojas, un muchacho de pelo anaranjado con varios piercings en la cara,le daba una apariencia ruda y otro de cabello rojo de aspecto serio y lúgubre,por ultimo una mujer atractiva de pelo azul con una flor también azul,sobre los ojos tenia maquillaje y en el labio inferior llevaba un piercing.

\- Oh,pero donde quedaron mis modales!… - dijo la gruesa y masculina voz de ese hombre - permitame presentarme mi nombre es Orochimaru…y ellos son Pain,Nagato y Konan -

Takafumi empezó a extrañarle todo eso.

\- ¿Quienes son?,y que es lo que quieren de mi? -

\- Siempre la misma pregunta… - dijo Pain burlándose - ¿Quién eres?... -

-¡¿Que es lo que quieres?! – prosiguió Konan.

\- ¿Por que haces esto? - termino por decir Nagato serio.

\- Estúpidos,no jueguen con la comida! - demando Orochimaru con asco.

\- Que! - dijo Yokozawa sin entender nada de lo que sucedia.

Sin esperarcelo el ojiazul pronto de sintió elevado por los aires,sintiendo que era sujetado por el cuello con mucha fuerza.

\- Esto,no es personal humano! - hablo Orochimaru con una tétrica sonrisa-solo te utilizaremos para a hacer que ellos venga hacia nosotros -

El Oso gruñon pataleaba callendosele el cigarro de la boca,con sus manos sujetaba el brazo de ese extraño hombre a haciendo un esfuerzo en vano por que le soltara.

Orochimaru con satisfacción observaba las reacciones del pelinegro,se paso la lengua por los labios,podía oler perfectamente sangre fresca corriendo por las venas de ese insignificante humano.

\- ¡Esto se pondrá muy divertido! – inquirió Orochimaru riendo, mostrando unos largos colmillos.

Al otro lado del parque.

Antes de que Misaki pudiera pronunciar cualquier cosa,sintió una especie de pinchazo acompañado de un estremecimiento,cosa que igualmente paso con los demás como al ojiverde provocando que se levantaran abruptamente.

\- Misaki! - lo llamo Akihiko al ver como el rostro del menor adquirió una expresión de fiereza.

El pelicastaño oprimía con fuerza su mandibula,de sus ojos verdes parecía que salía fuego.

\- Onodera, ¿a donde vas? – hablo Takano viendo como su ojiverde fue el primero en salir corriendo hacia los arbusto.

El resto de los ukes no tardaron en seguirle,ignorando olímpicamente a los varones,mas estos rápidamente fueron en su persecusion, encontrándose en el camino los pantalones de cada uno tiranos, cosa que no dudaron en recoger.

El cuerpo de Yokozawa temblaba completamente, sin despagar su mirada de los colimillos del tal Orochimaru, al igual como los ojos ambar de este lo veian con frialdad.

\- Suéltame ahora mismo! - demando el pelinegro faltándole el aire.

\- Vaya, vaya…el humano tiene valor – dijo Orochimaru de forma cinica.

Konan dio un paso a adelante.

\- ¡Mi lord!…permítame que sea yo misma, la que me encargue de el! – pidió la peliazul casi suplicando.

La expresión del de ojos ambar, cambio radicalmente girando su cabeza para verla.

\- De ninguna manera - aclaro de forma brutal el pelinegro - ¡a mi me gusta tener mi pastel y también comérmelo!…asi que sere yo mismo quien me haga cargo, ¿quedo claro? -

Konan con la cabeza gacha retrocedió.

Cuando el de piel palida se dispuso a morder el cuello de Yokozawa,se detuvo a medio camino, justo en ese preciso momento, alcanzo a escuchar el crujido de una rama romperse.

Sin ningún miramiento,solto a Yokozawa dejando que cayera en seco con algo de brusquedad.

El editor de ventas sujetaba su garganta con ambas manos, tosiendo aspirando el anciado aire que sus pulmones exigían.

\- ¡Por fin estamos cara a cara! – declaro Orochimaru riendo con cinismo.

Los 3 jovenes se voltearon en la dirección, donde se había escuchado ese devil ruido para el oído humano, pero que para ellos era lo suficiente mente cerca.

Aun en el suelo Yokozawa también veía en la misma dirección.

En unos arbustos que se hayaban a al frente de ellos.

Gruñendo un enorme lobo color castaño claro,salió de la oscuridad dejándose ver, a hacercandose a largos pasos, en señando sus colmillos y gruñendo ferozmente el lobo se levanto en 2 patas mostrando su poderosa figura.

Yokozawa que en estado de shock, no podía creer lo que pasaba ante sus ojos.

Orochimaru sonrio de lado, mirando directamente a los ojos verdes de la bestia mas esta a hacia lo mismo solo que a atravez de ellos, se reflejaba el odio y asco por ese hombre.

\- Asi que!, después de tanto tiempo por fin nos volvemos a ver… Onodera-kun – dijo el pelinegro con burla.

Yokozawa volteo a mirar al de piel palida creyendo aver oído mal,girándose de nuevo dirigió su vista al lobo con los ojos bien abiertos,eso era el idiota de Onodera, no eso era imposible.

Ritsu volviéndose a colocar en 4 patas, gruño con mas fuerza,detrás suyo aparecieron otros 5 lobos mas.

\- Vaya,vaya…todo la jauría esta aquí! – comento Pain con frialdad y desafiante.

\- Bueno…¡que el juego comienze! – inquirió Orochimaru riendo pasándose la lengua por los labios, dando media vuelta saliendo corriendo.

Pain, Nagato y Konan no dudaron en seguir al mayor también corriendo a una velocidad impresionante.

Un lobo de marron chocolate oscuro y ojos azul oscuro, se coloco al lado izquierdo de Onodera,mientras que a su derecha otros 3 de pelaje negro con blanco de ojos marron acompañado de otro de castaño claro con marron oscuro y los ojos también castaños y por ultimo uno de pelaje rubio de ojos grises con marron oscuro en las orejas,una mascarilla marron alrededor de los ojos.

Al que los intrusos huian,Ritsu dando un rugido fue en su persecución seguido de los demás.

Dejando a atrás a otro lobo de color marron oscuro con blanco,ojos verdes y unas manchas de castaño claro sobre los ojos.

A su lado se encontraba cierto chico pelirrosa de ojos lilas.

En eso los semes, ivan saliendo de los arbustos mostrándose sorprendidos ante lo que miraban.

A Yuki se le fue la respiración al ver a su bola rosada parado al lado de un gran lobo.

\- Misaki…esto no me gusta nada – hablo Shuichi con preocupación – que demonios están a haciendo ellos aquí?! –

Girando su gran cabeza de lobo,Misaki lo miro dejando salir su aliento de su hocico.

\- Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber!...por lo pronto tu quedate a aquí y protegelos –

Dando por terminado el asunto, Misaki salió corriendo en 4 patas alejándose del ojilia.

\- ¡Yokozawa! – llamo Takano a su amigo ayudándolo a levantarse.

\- Masamune,¿que es lo que esta pasando? – pregunto Yokozawa molesto.

Takano decidió ignorar la pregunta del ojiazul,ya que el también quería saber que era lo que sucedia.

A su aldo,Shuichi premanecia ahí parado sin mover un musculo,su mirada se mostraba seria viendo hacia los arboles que se encontraban alrededor de los juegos,en espera de algun ataque ya que era el único campo visible con mas ventaja.

\- Shuichi – lo llamo Eiri a hacercandose a el – ¿me podrías explicar que diablos significa todo esto? –

El menor permaneció callo.

\- Contestame, ¡maldita sea! –

Con el rabillo del ojo,noto como las manos del mayor se cerraban.

\- CON UN DEMONIO,IDIOTA RESPONDEME! – termino por explotar el escritor.

\- Quieres que te explice…el que Yuki… - pregunto con sarcasmo aun sin mirarlo.

\- Pues toda esta mierda – inquirió con molestia.

\- Ya todo esta dicho…¡ahora no este no es el momento de a hablar! -

\- Pues por lo visto ese momento no piensa llegar…nunca – declaro Yukina.

El cantante se molesto ante eso dicho.

\- Como dije…ahora no es el momento para a aclarar las cosas -

\- Pues por que ustedes no quieren decirnos nada! – acuso Miyagi colocando sus manos a la cintura.

Arto de escuchar reclamos, el de cabello rosado se volteo verlos.

\- No es por que no queramos a hacerlo…simplemente hay cosas que no podemos decir! – se defendió Shuichi – y ya fue suficiente de estarme echando en cara…nuestras equivocaciones,¡Miyagi-san! -

\- Es fácil para ti,decir eso – dijo Yuki con reproche.

Shindou se giro fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- Yo e descuidado, mi trabajo por estarte buscando estos 3 malditos días… -

\- Yuki…no empieces con eso ahora,por favor! -

\- ¿Y por que no?... – continuo atacando el rubio sin escucharlo – si tu te la haz pasado de andar de gamberro y para colmo te haz vuelto un asesino! -

Las crueles palabras de su pareja, terminaron por romper el pequeño corazón del ojilila pero que supo disimular muy bien.

Los demás decidieron permanecer callados sin atreverse a meterse en la discusión.

\- Mira Yuki…y-yo… - la frase se quedo inconclusa, al ser golpeado con brutalidad el pelirrosa.

El rubio cayo de sentón al suelo por el sorpresivo ataque.

Shuichi salió volando estrallandose 2 veces en el suelo, hasta estamparse en el árbol mas proximo ocasionando que este se derrumbara levantando una nube de humo.

Los semes se mostraron sorprendidos por tan repentino movimiento, y mas al ver al ser que hasta hace unos minutos ataco de esa forma al menor.

Eiri via a la criatura que se mantenía al frente suyo volando en el aire,tenia el pelo plateado peinado a hacia a atrás, los ojos morados su piel era blanca como la nieve tenia unas enormes alas.

\- Tsk…maldición por que carajos me ordenaron el encargarme de este de este inútil perro sarnoso! – dijo el vampiro mostrando todo el desprecio impregnado en su voz.

Al ver tan horrible ser no pudieron controlar que el miedo recorrieran su cuerpo.

Yuki aun desde el suelo, miraba con terror a ese ser.

El vampiro rápidamente se dio cuenta que el rubio lo veía, torciendo lo boca con su garra sujeto el cuello del pelirrubio alzándolo hasta donde el se encontraba volando.

\- Su…sue…s-suéltame – dijo Eiri con dificultad sujetando el blanco brazo del vampiro.

El ser de las sombras lo penetraba con la miraba, recorriendo el cuerpo del de ojos ambar.

\- Estúpido, insulso humano , hijo de perra!... –

Los presentes abrieron en grande los ojos al escuchar las agresivas palabras.

\- Tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes, malnacido -

Apretó mas el cuello del escritor.

\- Pero…eso se puede a arreglar, tu sangre huele muy bien…y como mi dios exige sangre tomare tu maldita vida como ofrenda -

Yuki se aterro al ver como ese horrible ser mostraba unos largos colmillos.

Ya estando a escasos centímetros del cuello del rubio un tronco golpe con fuerza al vampiro, provocando de esa forma que soltara a Yuki.

\- ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses hidan! – dijo Shuichi.

El pelirrosa tenia una apariencia diferente algo que dejo estupefactos a los semes.

Shuichi tenia una orejas sobre su cabeza y una cola y algo de pelo rosa por todo el cuerpo,pero aun mantenía forma humana.

Quitando el árbol de encima suyo hidan se levanto emitiendo un fuerte rugido.

\- Estúpido mocoso…vaz a pagar muy caro lo que hiciste – contesto el Peliplateado furioso.

El pequeño semi-lobo lo miraba sintiendo asco por ese vampiro.

\- Pues eso esta por verse… y te advirto que mientras estén en nuestro mundo no podrán beber de la sangre de los mortales -

Hidan con cinismo dejo salir una sonora carcajada.

\- Mira cachorrro infeliz! Acaso crees que no sabes que ustedes han quebrantado las reglas… -

Al de ojos lilas se le fue el aliento ante tal declaración.

\- Crees que no sabemos que por simple calentura…ustedes asesinaron a varias personas para poder satisfacer su deseo carnal, mmm -

Apretando la mandibula el semi-lobo intentaba controlarse no devia permitirse caer ante la provocación del vampiro.

Hidan mostro su satisfacción al ver la perturbación del pelirrosa, rugiendo se elevo a los aires volando hasta dodne se encontraba Shuichi.

Rápidamente se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba un porte de luz agarrándolo con fuerza lo desprendió del piso, sujetándolo con ambas dispuesto a atacar al vampiro.

El ojimorado aumento su velocidad mostrando sus colimillos alzando a alfrente las garras de sus manos y pies dispuesto a atacar al menor.

Con sus manos empezó a hacer que el poste de luz girara con rapidez sobre su cabeza,y justo cuando Hidan ya se encontraba completamente cerca, el ojilila en una rápido movimiento sujeto con sus garras el poste golpeando con brutalidad al vampiro mandándolo a la resvaladisa que con el cuerpo del vampiro se doblo para un lado.

El vampiro había caído conciente al suelo.

Arrojando el poste de luz, el uke se fue a hacercando con lentitud y cuando ya estaba completamente cerca, sin esperarcelo resivio una brutal bofetada acompañada de una patada en su abdomen.

El semi-lobo salió rodando a unos cuantos metros, de pronto unas garras sujetaron a Shuichi clavándose en su piel, provocando que el ojilila emitirán un devil gemido de poco rato se sintió elevado por los aires, girándose descubrió a otro vampiro solo que este tenia los ojos verder y el cabello largo de un castaño oscuro.

\- Asi que tu también estas aquí…¡Kakuzu! -

El mencionado lo único que hizo fue darle una cachetada,dejando marcado en la piel de Shuichi los rasguños de sus garras, rasguños que rápidamente sanaron sin problema.

\- ¡No creas que a mi también me da gusto verte!…pero entenderas que hay mucha plata de por medio y no pienso desperdiciar esta oportunidad – confeso Kakuzu con descaro.

\- Tu nunca cambiaras,siempre seguiras siendo el mismo cinico desvergonzado que lo único que piensa es en el dinero -

Estabes el vampiro lo golpeo directo en la cara.

Shuichi no se quedo de brazos cruzados,en un descuido del pelicastaño logro agarrar una de sus alas.

Ambos en el aire forcejeaban uno intentando que le soltara y el otro tratando de poder a hacer caer a su atacante.

En eso llego Hidan estampándose con mucha violencia en ambos.

Desde abajo las parejas de los lobos,eran espectadores de la brutal batalla que se llevaba a acabo en el cielo,por otro lado Eiri no sabia que a hacer para poder ayudar a su Shuichi alcabo que comenzaba asentir culpable por la forma en que trato al menor cosa que en un futuro muy próximo le costaría muy caro.

Manteniéndose en vuelo los vampiros a hacían movimientos bruscos, forcejeando con el semi-lobo lanzándose arañazos y mordiscos, la sangre se hacia presente ante cada ataque resivido.

\- Dime una cosa Kakuzu – hablo Shuichi con el rostro manchado de sangre – ¿que se siente saber que tu pareja, se haya hido de tu lado para estar con un lobo? -

El de ojos verdes frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Que se siente saber?, que hace tiempo ustedes – Shuichi atacaba al vampiro con toda la malicia posible - se la pasaban de maravilla disfrutando de tener todo el sexo posible…para que al poco tiempo al conocer a cierto lycantropo pelirrojo se imprimaron al instante dejándote a ti de lado! –

Kakuzu perdió los estribos comenzó a golpear al pelirrosa con todo el odio posible y mas por que Hidan estaba alli presente, hace mucho tiempo precisamente el y el peliplateado fueron amantes ambos eran de la misma calaña, ambiciosos y tenían un gran talento cuando se trataba de asesinar, descubriendo que se habían enamorado perdidamente aprovechaban cada ocasión para tener un revolcón satisfaciendo sus bajos instintos probando la sangre del que un dia le pidió matrimonio a su amado religioso, era conciente que ambos eran semes y les gustaba ser el de a arriba pero que al final Hidan acepto ser el de abajo para satisfacción del de ojos jade, en cambio no todo fue miel sobre ojuelas a los pocos días después Hidan conoció a joven pelirrojo de rostro angelical y ojos café, Kakuzu supo en ese entonces que su ojimorado se había imprimado de un lobo y por esa misma razón para desgracia y dolor del pelicastaño Hidan termino su relación marchandose para estar al lado de su verdadera alma gemela.

Kakuzu golpeaba con toda su fuerza al semi-lobo su rostro se había transformado a uno lleno de rabia y dolor, algunas lagrimas se derramaban de sus ojos.

Hidan a pesar de que había escuchado todo su cara no mostro exprecion alguna, se mantenía con el propósito de eliminar a ese perro rosado aunque nunca lo admitiría, desde su interior jamás quiso lastimar a Kakuzu por el pelilargo ya no sentía nada únicamente solo lo veía como un compañero de batalla nada mas y aunque el quisiera pedirle perdón su naturaleza jamás se lo permitiría el era un asesino sin escrupulos y nunca en la vida haría tal acción.

* * *

**En Amor Yaoi aparecen las fotos de los ukes en version lobuna!**


	9. ¡Seres De La Noche!

**Lamento el haberme tardado en actualizar pero es que estaba deprimida, se murio mi perrita y tambien los 2 bebes que tuvo estaban recien nacidos y como comprenderan no tenia ganas de nada!**

* * *

**~*¡Seres De La Noche!*~**

Kakuzu agarro a Shuichi del cabella para darle el ultimo golpe a antes de soltarlo.

Hidan le arranco bruscamente el pantalón desgarrado, dejando que el semi-lobo cayera.

\- Espero disfrutes la caída,perro estúpido! – inquirió Hidan con burla.

El pelirrosa iva cayendo de tan alta altura,agitando sus brazos.

Desde abajo Yuki miraba con horror como su uke caia, impulsivamente salió corriendo hacia donde caería.

\- EIRI-SAN,ESPERE! – grito Nowaki persiguiéndolo.

Ya estando a escasos metros del suelo,el pelirrosa se estrello justo sobre los sube y baja, una nube de humo se alzo ante el impacto.

Ambos semes se detuvieron por la fuerte ráfaga de viento.

Yuki cuando su vista se acostumbro al humo,logro vislumbrar una figura a hacercandose, sorpresivamente apareció otro vampiro de pelo verde y ojos amarillos.

El escritor rápidamente se agacho.

En cambi para Nowaki no tubo esa suerte,el ojiazul sintió como era golpeado con fuerza provocando que cayella de bruces contra el suelo.

Habiéndose dispersado el humo,Yuki se levanto mirando como había una gran grieta en el piso diciéndose a si mismo que ese parque ya no seria como antes después de esto.

\- Uggh! –

Escuchando un devil gemido, el rubio se giro sorprendiéndose de ver el joven pelinegro tendido en el suelo con sangre cayendo por la cabeza,Eiri rápidamente fue a ayudarle.

Lo que ambos semes no notaron era que el frente suyo se encontraba en tipo de cabello verde y corto,ojos amarillos vestia un atuendo negro con nubes rojas su cara mostraba 2 distintos colores diferentes, su lado izquierdo era blanco y el derecho era negro.

Yuki ayudaba a Nowaki a levantarse.

\- Realmente los humanos tienen una sangre deliciosa! -

El pelinegro y el pelirrubio abrutamente alzaron la vista al saber que no estaban solos,mirando con extrañeza por no decir rareza a ese curioso personaje que tenían delante suyo.

\- Mmm!, interesante…al parecer no están asustados… -

Eiri frunció el ceño al igual que Nowaki también la hacia.

\- ¡Oh! Veo que tienen valor,como para mirarme de esa forma… -

Yuki por alguna extraña razón se mostraba firme y sin miedo,a pesar de que no sabia que era lo que pasaba ni mucho menos quienes eran esos sujetos, pero tampoco huiría como un cobarde ni abandonaría a su bola rosada.

Por otro lado Nowaki estaba dispuesto a dar pelea sin importarle que muriera en el intento,lo único que le importaba era ayudar a Hiro-san cueste lo que cueste.

\- ¡Jajajaja,saben no se si felicitarlos por su valentía, oh por su estupides! -

\- Tsk! – gruño Eiri.

\- ¡Zetsu-san deje de jugar con la comida,se lo pido si están amable! -

Del cielo otro ser de la noche bajaba aterrizando al lado del peliverde,mostrando a un hombre alto que llevaba el mismo atuendo negro,de pelo corto de un azul oscuro su piel también era de un azul palido,los ojos blancos tenia en sus mejillas 3 marcas y los dientes afilados dándole la apariencia de un tiburón en su espalda portaba una enorme espada envuelta en vendas.

\- ¡Kisame,sabes que no me gusta que me echen a perder mi diversión! -

El peliverde miro con molestia al recién llegado.

\- Eso lo se perfectamente Zetsu-san…pero da la casualidad que no estamos aquí para charlar -

\- Rayos,eso no tienes que recordármelo Kisame -

\- Aunque estoy de acuerdo con usted, ¡estos humanos tienen un aroma exquisito! – dijo Kisame sonriendo mostrando sus afiados dientes.

El escritor comenzó a sudar la situación empezaba poner muy peligrosa, y el problema era que no se le ocurria nada para salir ilesos.

\- Nowaki,Uesugi-san! – dijo Akihiko llegando con los demás detrás del ojiazul y el ojiambar.

\- ¡Vaya,vaya han llegado mas vocadillos! – dijo burlon Kisame.

Akihiko y el resto veian extrañados a esos 2 diferentes sujetos, sin comprender la situación.

\- Zetsu-san, ¡creo que tomare a ese niño de ojos azules como aperitivo! -

Al oir eso Nowaki sintió como se cortaba la respiración, no era el único que tenia ojos azules pero si era el mas joven.

El vampiro de ojos amarillos bufo indiferente.

\- Haz lo que quieras Kisame,después de todo irrumpiste mi propia diversión -

De un rápido movimiento el de dientes puntiagudos sujeto a Nowaki del cuello levantándolo hasta la altura de su cara.

\- Vamos Zetsu-san no se enfade – declaro Kisame – además que importa tomar la vida de un simple humano -

El ojiblanco dejo ver como sus dientes de alargaban mostrando una largos colmillos.

Akihiko y compañía veian con miedo la escena sin saber como ayudar al menor.

En ese momento el pediatra sentía que ese era su final,su triste y trágica muerte.

De la mano izquierda de Kisame se alargaron sus uñas formándose unas peligrosa garra.

\- Siempre me a gustado ver, como la sangre de un mortal…se va derramando por la garganta – dijo alzando Kisame su garra dispuesto a matar al ojiazul.

\- Hiro-san…te amo – fue lo que pensó Nowaki al cerrar los ojos.

Para los demás el tiempo se detuvo,observando la escena en cámara lenta.

De pronto justo en ese preciso instante sin saber como, Nowaki abrió sus ojos ya no sentía la opresión en su cuello sino se encontraba de rodillas en el piso.

\- ¡Que demonios! – exclamo Zetsu.

Un lobo de color castaño claro con marron oscuro tenia sujeto el pelinegro de su brazo izquierdo,alejándolo del vampiro.

El de ojos azules miraba estupefacto al enorme lobo, deteniéndose viendo directamente a los ojos de la bestia eran castaños y tenia una forma de mirar tan fiera, descubriendo de quien se trataba.

\- H-hiro-san!... -

El lobo lo miro seriamente.

Nowaki noto que el brazo derecho del lobo sangraba.

\- Tu brazo,Hiro-san -

En eso el pelinegro resivio un golpe en la cabeza.

\- IDIOTA!, COMO SE TE OCURRE ENFRENTARTE A UN NOSFERATU TU SOLO!... – rugio Hiroki con furia.

A los semes les cayo un goterón detrás de la cabeza.

Nowaki en cambio mostro una gran sonrisa,definitivamente era su amado profesor de literatura.

\- Y por mi por mi brazo no te preocupes, ¡estare bien! -

\- El demonio Kamijou en persona! -

El lycan se giro un poco para ver al vampiro de piel azulada.

\- Quien diría que me pondría tan feliz de volver a verte – dijo Zetsu con sarcasmo.

\- Es una lastima que yo no pueda decirlo mismo de ustedes, ¡malditos chupasangre! – gruño Hiroki.

Los seres de la noche no hicieron mas que sonreir con descaro.

\- Por lo visto sigues igual como siempre Kamijou-kun! – dijo Kakuzu aterrizando.

El lobo se volteo por completo, enfrentándolos.

\- Hai, sigues igual con ese espantoso carácter que llama tanto la atención! – argumento Hidan ya en el suelo.

Hiroki les mando una mirada desafiante, no devia bajar la guardia ante 4 vampiros renegados.

\- Dime Kamijou-kun ¿ya te sientes satisfecho? – pregunto Hidan con descaro y burlonamente.

\- Grrr! – gruño el lobo con enfado notando claramente el doble sentido de esas palabras.

El silencio reino en ese entonces.

El lobo y los nosferaus se veian con cautela y desafio, siendo ambas razas enemigas.

Sin hacer movimiento alguno, el viento soplaba mandando a volar las ojas que se econtraban esparsidas.

Kisame y Hiroki no se despegaban la vista.

De pronto el lobo se lanzo al ataque.

El de dientes tomo su enorme espada dispuesto a usarla contra el con hagilidad logro esquivar la espada golpeando la espalda del vampiro.

Kakuzu y Hidan volvieron a transformarse en vampiros, rugiendo con ferocidad se alevaron por los antes de que pudieran alejarse unas garras sujetaron a Hidan de los pies alandolo con fuerza hasta estamparlo contra el suelo.

\- Ni creas que dejare que escapen, Hidan-kun! – dijo un lobo de color negro con blanco gruñendo.

Yukina al escuchar la voz de su Kisa-san entendió que se trataba de el.

\- ¡KISA-SAN! – lo llamo el pelicastaño eufórico.

Cerrando un momento los ojos el lycantropo sonrio de manera calida,al saber que su amado lo reconoció definitivamente amaba con locura a ese niño.

En eso Shouta se dio cuenta que se olvido del vampiro, que se encontra tirado justo enfrente suyo, bajando la mirada demasiado tarde resiviendo una brutal patada en el ocico y un arañaso en su pecho.

\- KISA-SAN – exclamo Yukina precupado.

El enorme cuerpo del lobo cayo al suelo con brusquedad levantando una pequeña ráfaga de tierra.

\- Pagaras muy caro el aberme tirado ¡maldito perro de mierda! – se notaba la rabia en las palabras del peliplateado.

Mientras Hiroki se encontraba luchando Zetsu.

El nosferatu de ojos amrillos rugio con ferocidad mostrando sus colimillos.

Sin dudarlo el lobo castaño se fue encima del peliverde, ambos lanzándose brutales golpes con sus garras causándose enorme heridas.

Kisame que se coloco detrás del lobo levantando su espada.

\- A mi nadie me ataca por la espalda…ni mucho menos un perro sarnoso – declaro con furia el peliazul.

Hiroki que tenia sujeto entre sus fauces el brazo izquierdo del ojiamarillo, vio con el rabillo del ojo las intenciones del vampiro.

Sin embargo algo impidió que Kisame moviera su espada.

El ser de la noche abruptamente se volteo para saber que era lo que lo estaba deteniendo, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a otro lobo solo que este era de pelaje rosa con unos ojos lilas.

\- ¡Ni creas que te permitiré a hacerlo!…Kisame-san – declaro en un feroz gruñido el lycantropo.

Apretando su mandibula el peliazul lo miro con molestia.

\- Será mejor que quites tus asquerosas garras de mi espada Samehada…¡perro Shindou! -

El lobo rosa sonrio con prepotencia, mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

Impresionados por la batalla que se daba las parejas de los lycans, no daban crédito algo por otra parte Yuki no despegada sus ojos ambar del lobo rosa.

\- Kisame-san si le molesta que toque su espada…pues déjeme decirle que eso se arregla muy fácilmente! -

\- Eh? -

Sin saber como sucedió de repente el ojiblanco sintió que le faltaba algo.

\- Ahora ya no deberá preocuparse, ¡Kisame-san ya no volveré a tocar su espada ni usted tampoco! -

\- Q-Que!...¿que fue lo que hiciste? -

\- Por que no lo ve por usted mismo, Kisame-san -

El peliazul bajo la mirada descubriendo que le faltaban sus manos.

\- MIS MANOS! ME ARRANCASTE MIS MANOS! – grito Kisame con horros.

\- Ahora ya no podrá ya no podras tocar nada! – argumento Shuichi teniendo en sus garras las manos del vampiro que sujetaban la espada.

\- PERRO INFELEZ! – rugio Kisame con furia.

Zetsu se sorprendió al ver como su compañero, le fue quitado sus manos sin saber que también pasaría por lo mismo.

Hiroki al ver que el ser de la noche estaba destraido, enterro mas sus colmillos en el brazo del peliverde arrancándoselo por completo.

\- ¡ARRRGGHH! DESGRACIADO MALDITO! – exclamo Zetsu al ver como le quitaban su brazo.

El lobo castaño teniendo en su ocico el brazo mientras la sangre escurría por su pelaje, volteo a ver al lobo rosado que en eso momento dejaba caer las manos de Kisame.

Frunciendo el ceño Hiroki escupió el brazo.

\- MOCOSO ESTUPITO! SE SUPONIA QUE TU DEBER ERA PROTEGER A ESTOS IDIOTAS! – rugio Kamijou exasperado.

\- ¡Oye! – exclamaron los semes indignados.

\- Gomen nasai! Sensei es solo que me descuide un poco! – dijo Shiuchi sonriendo con su garra detrás de la cabeza.

Eiri negó con la cabeza bufando con cansancio, ni aunque ese enano sea un lobo jamás cambiaria esa actitud tan infantil.

Un fuerte estruendo se escucho al otro lado de los juegos, dejando ver una gran nube de humo,de entre las ramas de los arboles salieron 4 vampiros mas, siendo perseguidos por el resto de la manada.

Kisa,Hiroki y Shuichi inmediatamente fueron acercándose hasta sus demás compañeros, cosa que también hiceron Kakuzu,Hidan,Zetsu y Kisama aunque estos 2 ultimos se les veía sudorosos y con la respiración agitada al aver perdido partes importantes de ellos.

Los lobos se colocaron delante de sus novios, protegiéndolos con sus cuerpos quedando Misaki al frente.

\- ¡Quien lo diría!… - dijo Orochimaru volando parándose sobre el pasamanos dejando ver de nuevo su traje morado – por fin tenemos el gusto de volver a ver a los guardianes ocultos…esto amerita un aplauso –

Misaki se mostro molesto ante la burla del pelinegro.

Se notaba la tensión por parte de ambas razas.

\- ¡Es lamentable que no podamos decir lo mismo de los Akatsukis!...Orochimaru-san – agrego Misaki con desagrado.

* * *

**en mi perfil estan las fotos de los ukes en forma de lobo!**


	10. Guardianes Ocultos

**~*Guardianes Ocultos*~**

\- Oh!,vamos Misaki-kun no hay por que comportarnos de esta forma…hay que ser educados – dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa Orochimaru.

Los lobos lo miraron con indiferencia.

\- Orochimaru-san, ya hemos aprendido en este tipo de situaciones dejar de lado la diplomacia ¡no le parece! – aclaro el lobo marron chocolate.

El pelinegro dejo de sonreí posando su vista ambar en le lycan.

\- Jump! Sabes Chiaki-chan estas igual de hermoso – declaro el vampiro con lujuria – como siempre lo haz sido…¡pero justo ahora en tu forma de loup-garou lo eres aun mas! –

\- ¡Pervertido asqueroso! – dijo Chiaki arrugando la nariz.

\- Bueno, suficiente charla -

Misaki sabia lo que eso significaba, rápidamente se volteo a hacercandose hasta Akihiko.

\- Usagi-san es mejor que se pongan a salvo… - dijo Misaki seriamente – esto se pondrá muy peligroso! –

Usami frunció el ceño.

\- Misaki parece que no me conoces…-

El lobo se mostro extrañado ante eso.

\- Sea cual sea la situación en la que estemos yo jamás, escuchame bien jamás te abandonaría… -

Los varones asintieron dejando en claro que estaban de acuerdo con el de ojos violetas.

Las mejillas del lycan se enrojecieron aunque por su peleje no se notaba.

\- Misaki!...yo te amo pase lo que pase yo te amo! –

Takahashi por la vergüenza le dio la espalda, no cabio duda ese hombre irresponsable jamás dejaría de decir cosas tan embarazosas y menos en la situación en la que se encontraban, pero apecer de eso su corazón latia con fuerza y no era para menos si a el fue el que su corazón escogió como pareja.

\- ¡Si ya terminaron con su telenovela, podemos comenzar! –

Otra vez poniéndose serio, Misaki fue hasta el frente de la manada.

En ese preciso instante de la boca de Orochimaru salió una espada.

\- ¡Que comienzo el juego! –

\- Pero nosotros seremos los vencedores – afirmo Misaki de forma retadora.

\- Eso esta por verse, ¡perro! – dijo Pain.

La manada dio un gruñido de advertencia.

Odiaban admitir las parejas de los lobos que obsevaban como cada vez la situación tomaba un rumbo muy peligroso, pero ya no podían echarse para atrás sus precencias no ayudaban en nada pero lo echo, echo esta y lo único que les tocaba era esparar a que toda esa pesadilla terminara.

Los contrincantes se observaban con arta repulsión.

Hiroki y Kisame eran los que mas se veian tan minuciosamente, en espera de que alguno de los 2 diera el primer moviento para iniciar el ataque.

El lobo y el vampiro se miraban directamente a los ojos.

Kisame sonrio con burla mostrando su filosa dentadura,Kamijou gruño sin disimular su enojo.

Y sin esperárselo el peliazul le guiño el ojo,cosa que hizo perder la paciencia al lycan que soltando un fuerte rugio se lanzo al ataque.

El resto de la manada al ver el movimiento de su compañero, no dudaron en seguir su acción, mientras los nosferatus alguno salieron volando otros simplemente salieron corriendo con una habilidad tan rápida que solo un vampiro poseía.

Hiroki logro atrapar a Kisame cuando apenas pretendía salir huyendo volando, impactando sus cuerpos sobre el sube y baja de un rápido movimiento el lycantropo mordió el cuello del vampiro separándose al momento.

Soltando un rugido lastimero, el ser de la noche se retorcía del dolor, mientras que de su cuello justo en el lugar donde Hiroki, lo marco fluia una sustancia negra.

Manteniéndose alejado del moribundo, el lobo castaño se mantenía quito observando en espera de la anciada muerte del chupasangre.

En eso Nowaki apareció a lado de su lobo.

Ambos miraban como el cuerpo del Akatsuki se desacia.

En cambio Kisame atravez de sus ojos se notaba la rabia que sentía hacia esos 2, mas Hiroki no se inmuto ante la mirada del vampiro.

\- D-Dis…fruta…la paz…y tran-tranqui…lidad…que t-tienes… – decía Kisame con dificultad.

El Guardian Oculto lo observe indiferente.

\- Por…que…massss pro-pronto…de lo que cre…es…ya no lo…d-disfru…tarasss…ni a tu…a-a-amante, perro! -

Fue lo único que el vampiro alcanzo a decir, antes de que Hiroki la arrancara la garcanta rematándolo viendo como la piel se desacia quedando el puro esqueleto.

Era evidente la muerte.

\- ¡Hasta nunca Kisame Hoshigaki!…espero que en el infierno te den la bienvenida que te meceres –

Misaki con sus garras sacaba una enorme roca de la tierra.

\- MUERTE A LOS HABITANTES DE LA NOCHE! – rugio el lycan arrojando la roca hacia Orochimaru que aun se mantenía sobre le pasamanos.

Mas el pelinegro con su espada la partió en 2.

\- Mátenlos…mátenlos a todos que no quede nadie vivo! –

\- Realmente me encanta que te portas de esa forma Misaki-chan – dijo Orochimaru transformándose volando hasta el lobo.

Lo que el lycan alfa no sabia era que Kakuzu tambie se dirigía a hacia el.

Kamijou al ver que el menor estaba en peligro, tomo uno de los sube y baja comenzando a correr en su dirección

Levantando su espada y su garras, Orochimaru se preparaba para enfrentarse al pequeño lobo.

Por detrás Kakuzu también mantenía sus garras en alto dispuesto a atacar a su enemigo. Pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo sin esperarcelo, el pelicastaño vio el asiento de un sube y baja golpearlo.

Hiroki sujetaba con sus grandes garras el tubo del juego, y con bastante fuerza golpeo al vampiro como si se tratara de una pelota de beisbol.

Al ver el inesperado ataque Misaki rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, sintiendo la furia por su cuerpo logro esquivar el ataque del vampiro alfa agarrando su brazo estampándolo con suma fuerza y brutalidad en el piso una y otra vez como si se tratara de un trapo sucio.

Soltando el brazo del nosferatu, Takahashi toma la espada dejando atrás al chupasangre tendido en el suelo.

\- Que esto te sirva de lección, ¡Orochimaru-san a mi nadie me toma por sorpresa! – declaro el lobo-ojiverde llendo hasta su compañero.

\- Mocoso! deberías mostrar mas respeto para con tus mayores – hablo Hiroki a modo de reproche.

\- Y lo hago Kamijou-sensei…pero usted no debe olvidar que yo soy su alfa…-

El lobo castaño frunció el ceño.

\- Por lo tanto, ¡usted también me debe respeto! -

\- Tsk…lo que sea, mocoso -

De pronto a unos cuantos metros de ellos se encontraba su compañero Shouta, se via que lycan negro con blanco mantenía una fuerte lucha contra Konan y Nagato,en cambio las cosas para Shuichi no eran tan fáciles teniendo como contrincantes a Yahiko junto con Zetsu y ese raro vampiro de mascara anaranjada.

Hiroki inmediatamente fue a ayudar al lobo rosa, dejando a atrás a Misaki quien se mantenía inmóvil.

\- Demonios!, esto ya es demasiado es mejor acabar con esto de una vez por todas – se dijo en sus pesnamientos el lycan pero con clara preocupación.

\- CHICOS! ACABEN CON ELLOS DE UNA VEZ! – rugio Misaki con vehemencia.

La manada al escuchar la orden del alfa obedecieron a su llamado, dándose cuenta que algo pasaba.

Chiaki que peleaba con Hidan de un hagil y rápido movimiento pateo la cara del peliplateado haciendo que cayera al suelo desorientado por el fuerte golpe.

El lobo marron chocolate observo a su alrededor vislumbrando un auto que se encontraba ahí estacionado cerca del parque, viendo que el nosferato aun no se levantaba corrió hacie el automóvil sujetándolo con cuidado pretendiendo cargarlo.

Hidan ya haviendose recuperado se giro dando un rugido con toda la furia que sentia.

Pero justo al momento de voltarse descubrió demasiado tarde como se estrellaba contra el un carro.

El impacto ocasiono tal daño que termino por destruir casi por completo el parque.

Termiando en el suelo y con el auto sobre el, Hidan se removió lastimosamente se podía ver como su cuerpo sufrió gran daño, heridas que no tardaron en sanar.

Cuando trato de levantar el destruido carro, apareció Chiaki parándose sobre el, provocando que el veiculo se estampara otra vez sobre el chupasangre, ambos enemigos se observaban con desprecio.

\- ¡Ojala te pudras en el infierno! – demando Hidan escupiendo sangre.

En eso Chiaki salto del carro aplastando con su pata el rostro del vampiro destrozándola por completo hasta volverla nada.

\- ¡Gomen Hidan, pero yo nunca ire alli en cambio tu ahí es donde perteneces! –

El cuerpo del ser de la noche, tomaba una forma de un tipo de sustancia verdosa y espumosa hasta explotar desapareciendo cuerpo por completo.

Shuichi logro agarrar la ala del vampiro enmascarado rampiendosela al instante.

El nosferato solto un gemido al ver como su ala fue daña.

\- Oh! perdona mi atrevimiento Tobi-chan…¡no fue mi intención! – dijo el lycan rosa riendo con gracia.

\- Por que Shindo-kun lastimo a Tobi-chan, si Tobi-chan es un buen chico, Tobi-chan jamás lastimaría a Shindo-kun que también es un buen chico! -

\- ¡Que chupasangre ten raro! – pensó el lycan con un goterón en su cabeza.

Aciendo aun lado el comportamiento bipolar del vampiro, Shuichi lo golpeo ocasionando que Tobi saliera rodando por la tierra dejando en el camino una línea de humo.

Zetsu al ver como eran derrotados sus compañeros decidió huir de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

Shuichi al ver la intenciones del Akatsuki fue en su persecución.

El peliverde al verse descubierto corrió tan rápido como podía, transformandos rápidamente emprendiendo el vuelo dejando a atrás al lycan.

El lobo rosa paro su carrera viendo que el nosferatu había logrado escapar.

\- ¡Rayos! – mascullo Shuichi mirando con el vampiro-peliverde se alejada desapareciendo entre las nubes.

Kisa se sentía consado su cuerdo ardia con fuerza, devia aceptar que Nagato y Konan eran excelentes contrincantes no por nada eran el numero 2 y 3.

Pero tampoco eso les ayudaría a la pareja, podrán tener el rango mas alto pero el tenia mucha mas fuerza que ellos.

\- Ya me arte le dare fin a todo esto! -

El Guardian Oculto logro atrapar a la vampiresa de las piernas mandándola hasta los cables de luz, terminando enrredandose en estos.

Al sentir la descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo, Konan solto un fuerte rugido casi gritando.

Nagato la observaba impotente sin saber que a hacer.

Pronto comenzó a verse como el cuerpo de la nosfertu se quemaba, las alas poco a poco ivan desapareciendo, Konan seguía gritando de dolor removiendo desesperadamente en los cables.

Shouto al ver que la ser de la noche seguía viviendo, tomo una rama que tenia la punta punteaguda lanzándola directamente a la vampira que termino por atravesarle el pecho.

Konan sabiendo que su vida se iva con dificultad levanto la cabeza, mirando en dirección a Nagato quien tenia el rostro trasfigurado de dolor y rabia.

\- ¡Te amo! – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

Las mejillas del pelirrojo se llenaron de lagrimas, su amor verdadero, su alma gemela se había ido para jamás volver.

Girándose hasta donde estaba el lycan, Nagato lo observo con furia contenida apretando con fuerza su dentadura, sus brillaban de furia y venganza.

Hiroki ya llevaba un buen rato peleando contra Yahiko, mas el vampiro parecía no darse porvencido pero el tampoco daría su brazo a torcer solo uno de los 2 saldria victorioso y el como un Guardian oculto seria el vencedor.

\- Nagato, Yahiko…Tobi larguemonos de aquí! – se escucho con fuerza la voz de Orochimaru.

Los nombrados dirigieron su atención al vampiro mayor.

El pelinegro se veía lleno de tierra y con la ropa rasgada pero su semblante serio daba a entender que eso no le importaba.

\- ¡Debemos largarnos inmediatamente de aquí! -

\- Pero Orochimaru-sama…Tobi-chan quiere seguir jugando con los lobitos! -

\- Me importa poco lo que tu quieras, ¡andando! marchémonos rápido de este asqueroso lugar…alcavo ya cumplimos con nuestro encargo -

El de ojos ambar salió volando alejándose del parque, seguido del enmascarado Yahiko hizo lo mismo quedándose a atrás Nagato quien aun se mantenía en dirigirla una siniestra mirada a Kisa.

\- Esto no se quedara asi…me las vaz a pagar todas y muy caro ¡maldito perro!... -

Shouta no se inmuto ante la amenza resivida.

\- ¡Asi como tu me quitaste a Konan yo te quitare a tu amante!...asi que será mejor que cuides muy bien tus cosas, por que puede pasarle un accidente –

\- NAGATO! – exclamo Orochimaru enojado.

El pelirrojo se transformo saliendo volando.

\- NO DEJEN QUE SE VAYAN!, AUN HAY COSAS QUE NECESITO SABER – grito Misaki decesperado.

Hiroki entendiendo a lo que se refería salto sobre el poste de luz donde aun se mantenía el cuerpo quemado de la peliazul, arranco uno de los cables amarrándolo de un extremo aterrizando con rapidez al piso.

Lanzo el cable tan lejos como pudo, logrando atrapar los pies de Yahiko.

El lobo castaño al ver aquien logro atrapar, sujeto con mas fuerza el cable enrredandolo un poco en sus garras alo con rapidez estrellando al pelianaranjado en la tierra.

Los otros 3 vampiros aun sabiendo que capturaron a uno de los suyos emprendieron la huida dejando a su suerte al pelinaranja.

Algo lastimado el nosferatu trataba de levantarse.

De pronto sintió como su cuello era oprimido por algo delgado.

Hiroki había envuelto el cable que aun sujetaba los pies del vampiro, en su garganta haciendo de esa forma levantar el chupasangre hasta la altura de su cara.

\- Vaya Yahiko!, por lo visto tu seras el que responda a nuestras preguntas –

El vampiro palideció al saber en la situación en la que ahora se encontraba.

En eso la manada llego rodeándolos.

\- ¡Y será mejor que cooperas!...por que sino ya sabes como te ira, si me entiendes verdad – menciono Misaki macabramente.

\- ¡Vete al diablo!, perro…no te dire nada–

\- Oh! creeme que lo haras Yahiko-san… -

Mostrándose firme el ser de la noche le mando una mirada desafiante.

\- ¡Lo haras! quieras o no -

Sin saber que eran lo que sus novios pretendían a hacer, los semes solo se sentaron a esperar sea lo que sus amados querían de ese hombre.

* * *

**Hasta el proximo capitulo! n_n**


	11. Vampiros Purasangre

**~*Vampiros Purasangre*~**

Ya hacia tendido en el suelo Yahiko, su cuerpo se veía en un estado fatal se notaba que habiacido usado como saco boxeador, lo único que hacia falta era la mitad de su brazo derecho donde se encontraba fluyendo mucha sangre cosa que daba a entender que fue cortado.

El pelinaranja soltaba deviles gemidos de dolor viendo claramente como la punta de la espada de Orochimaru se encontraba acentimetros de su cara.

Un tanto apartados de la cruel tortura los varones se mantenían callados, mirando sorprendidos de lo que sus lobos eran capaces de hacer.

Hatoria sostenía en sus brazos a un inconciente Chiaki completamente desnudo manchado de sangre y algunos rasguños.

\- Ahora si Yahiko-san…vas a decirnos a que vinieron a nuestras tierras – exigió Misaki con seriedad.

El vampiro sintió la decesperacion y frustración apoderarse de el no tenia otra opción.

Akihiko se mostraba asombro de la actitud de su castaño, jamás habia visto esa forma de ser del universitario.

\- No piensas hablar…Bueno, no me dejas mas remedio qu… -

El lycan levanto la espada.

\- No,no espera…espera les dire todo lo que se -

Misaki bajo la espada satisfecho.

\- Bien ¡entonces empieza a hablar! –

Desde el suelo el ser de la noche dio una larga respiración.

\- Esto no es nada personal…solo era un trabajo -

\- ¿De quien? – pregunto Shinobu que acababa de llegar.

\- ¡Shinobu! – exclamo Miyagi aliviado de ver a su niño.

En cmabio de Takano no se podía decir lo mismo, ya que Ritsu no a hacia acto de presencia.

\- Que bueno que despertaste, Shinobu después del golpe que te dio Nagato – dijo Shuichi alivia do de ver a su gruñon compañero y amigo.

\- Tsk, lo que sea ya después tu me contaras de todo lo que me perdi! –

El lobo rosa no hizo mas que paledecer.

\- ¡Entonces dinos quien los mando chupasangre! – inquirió el lobo rubio con desprecio.

\- ¡Fue Madara-sama! –

Los loup-garou se tensaron al oir ese nombre.

\- Madara, ¿Madara Uchiha esta detrás de esto? – aseguro Hiroki.

Yahiko guardo silencio durante unos minutos tenia que pensar muy bien las cosas, para no revelar el verdadero plan asi que opto por mentir.

\- ¡Asi es!…Madara-sama fue el que nos mando, para el ustedes son una gran molestia, algo necesita a toda costa desaparecer –

Misaki empezó a caminar de un lado a otro con la espada colocada sobre su hombro, cada pisada que daba hacia temblar un poco el piso.

\- ¿Pero, por que esto? La verdad yo no creo que esa rata chupasangre sea tan estúpido como para mandar a unos lacayos como ustedes al mundo humano… -

El ojimarron en su rostro reflejaba el miendo que estaba lejos de sentir, pero que le servia para ocultar su alegría al ver que esos perros calleron en la trampa.

\- ¿Y para que razón Uchiha querria borrarnos del mapa? – pregunto Kisa serio.

\- Eso no lo se, yo lo único que se…es que si ustedes desaparecen podrá realizar los planes que tiene para el reino! –

Cada palabra que salía de Yahiko lo hacia llenarse mas de dicha y regocijo al ver que todo le salía como esperaba.

Misaki mostrándose para nada convencido e impaciente tomo al pelinaranja del cabello.

\- Levantate, ¡cucaracha rastrera! –

Yahiko con dificultad logro ponerse en pie, mientras el lobo marron se mantenía detrás suyo.

\- estas tratando de engañarnos no es cierto Yahiko-san, dime que me equivoco al pensar que eres lo suficientemente estúpido como a hacer eso! –

El vampiro sabia perfectamente que el lycan apuntaba su espalda con la espada.

\- A estas alturas del partido Takahashi-sama…¡¿usted realmente cree que estoy en la posición de mentir!? –

\- Mira infeliz – hablo Shuichi – tu formalismo esta de mas en estos momentos, ¿no te parece?...asi que haz el favor de dejar de ser tan lambiscon y tu uso de buenos modelas, que tu no tienes –

Yahiko lo miro con furia contenida.

\- ¡Ya basta! – demando Misaki tomando de nuevo el control de la situación – Yahiko-san, yo se que usted sabe algo mas, algo que nos oculta ¿verdad? –

\- Ya les dije todo lo que se, no estoy informado de algo mas...solo eso -

\- Bien – agrego el lobo-ojiverde antes de apuñalarlo sin intenciones de matarlo todavía.

\- Uuggh! – gimio de dolor el pelinaranjo arrodillándose.

Misaki se posiciono justo enfrente del nosferatu, poniendo el punta de la espada debajo de la barbilla haciendo de esta forma levantar el rostro del ojimarron.

\- Se que mientes Yahiko-san asi que dime lo que sepas -

Los ojos furiosos del vampiro no se despegaban del lobo al verse sometido ante alguien tan despreciable e insignificante ser como lo era Misaki Takahashi.

\- Ya dije todo lo que se! -

Al ver que el pelinaranja no pensaba soltar la lengua, volvió a posicionarse detrás del ser de la noche.

\- Como veo que no estas dispuesto a cooperar…no me dejas mas remedio que mandarte al infierno para que le hagas compañía a Kisame,Konan y Hidan –

Misaki sujeto con ambas garras la espada alzándola sobre su cabeza,viendo que su sentencia ya estaba dictada, Yahiko mostro media sonrisa.

\- ¡Al menos me ire con la satisfacción, de saber que muy pronto sus vidas serán destruidas! – menciono susurrando el ojimarron con burla.

Sin mostrar compasión alguna, Misaki clavo la espada completamente en la espalda del de cabello anaranjado terminando por rematarlo.

El cuerpo cayo tendido en la tierra indicando que la clara muerte del vampiro, empezando a envolverse en esa sustancia verdosa terminando explotando como si se tratara de un globo, sin dejar rastro alguno el cuerpo del nosfertu.

Los semes al ver que todo termino se acercaron a sus parejas.

\- ¡Ahora si tendrán que explicarnos todo esto que acaba de pasar! – sentencio Akihiko yendo directo al grano.

Antes de que pudieron pronunciar algo, sorpresivamente del cielo bajaban otros 2 vampiros mas.

Los lycans se sintieron alividos al ver de quienes se trataban.

Ante ellos se mostro una hermosa mujer de piel blanca cabello rubio alvino corto con flequillo y 2 mechones largos a los costados, y unos hermosos ojos verdes debajo del ojo izquierdo tenia un lunar vestia una blusa blanca que hacia resaltar sus grandes pechos, usaba un short negro y corto junto con unas botas negras de tacon alto que le llegaban hasta la rodilla.

A su lado se encontraba un hombre de porte atractivo, algo alto de pelo blanco corto con flequillo y 2 mechones cortos que enmarcaban su cara, sus ojos eran rojos casi rosas en la parte izquierda del labio inferior tenia una perforación como en la oreja y en la ceja del ojo izquierdo mientras abajo del ojo tenia una hombre era tremendamente guapo llevaba puesto un poleron negro con gorro, usando un pantalón mezclilla roto acompañado de unos converse negros.

En su brazo izquierdo iva cargando aun inconciente Kakuzu.

-¡Que gusto volver a verlos!…Aya…Akira-menciono Misaki contente-y por lo que veo nos han traido un regalo-

La rubia se abalanzo sobre el lobo.

-MISAKI-CHAN! QUE FELICIDAD EL VERTE DESPUES TE TANTO TIEMPO, Y SIGUES IGUAL DE TIERNO!-grito Aya llena de dicha abrazando al lycan apretándolo justo sobre sus pechos.

-Aya…no…puedo respirar!-

-Ya controlate mujer, que ahogas a Misa-chan con tus grandes melonos!-dijo Akira sujetando a la ojiverde de la blusa apartándola del lobo marron.

-Grrr, ¡Akira eres un idiota!-gruño Aya con una vena en el puño.

Siendo espectadores de la escena que montaban los recién llegados, los semes se extrañaron al ver que sus novios los conocían.

Akihiko fue el único que se acerco para estar al lado de su lobo.

-Disculpen!, quienes son ustedes?-pregunto con cierto celos viendo directamenta al peliblanco.

-Escritor estúpido, nisiquiera puede dejar de lado sus celos obsesivos-se decía en sus pensamientos Misaki.

Por otro lado al vampiro le dio gracia ver lo posesivo que se mostraba el humano, lógicamente sedio cuenta que estaba celoso.

-Oh,disculpen por no presentarnos…yo soy Akira Takeda y ella es mi compañera Aya Hechigo-

-Ya suéltame, estúpido!-inquirio Aya abruptamente soltándose del agarre del ojirrojo.

-¿¡Y que hacen 2 vampiros purasangre en el mundo humano!?-pregunto Shuichi curioso.

Akira dejo caer sin consentimiento a Kakuzu, para meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Supimos que estos hijos de perra vendrían a fastidiarlos, ¡asi que decidimos venir para ayudarlos!-señalo Akira sorprendiendo a los lobos.

-Pero por lo visto, ustedes pudieron acabar fácilmente con ellos o me equivoco!-agrego Aya burlona.

-Pues claro que pudimos contra ellos…¿por quien nos tomas Aya-chan?-menciono Kisa sintiéndose ofendido por su comentario.

La rubia se cruzo de brazos sin dejar de sonreir.

-Bueno que les parece si despierto a este infeliz-agrego Akira alzando a Kakuzu del cabello-para que nos de información valiosa!-

-Ya lo intentamos con Yahiko, y no obtuvimos casi nada-dijo Shinobu.

-¡Pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo!-

-Por cierto donde esta Ricchan, quiero darle un fuerte abrazo-pregunto Aya extrañada de no ver al castaño.

-Se separo de nosotros en la mitad del combate, dijo algo de que necesitaba inspeccionar los alrededores!-declaro Misaki.

En eso Akira golpeo con fuerza la cara de Kakuzu logrando que despertara.

-Ya despiértate desgraciado, no es momento de dormir tienes un par de preguntas que responder-inquirio con desprecio el peliblanco.

Kakuzu todavía se encontraba desorientado, mirando a todas partes cuando de repente recordó que Hiroki lo habia golteado con un sube y baja por instinto trato de pararse para huir.

Al ver lo que pretendía el pelilargo, Akira sujeto con mas fuerza el cabello del ojiverde.

-¿Adonde crees que vaz? despreciable imitación de vampiro-

-¡A-Akira!…pero que estas haciendo tu aquí?-hablo Kakuzu sorprendido.

-Yo también estoy aquí Kakuzu-san-

El pelicastaño se giro para ver a la vampira.

-¡Aya!-

-Ahora dinos, maldito sangre sucia e inmunda…¿a que vinieron ustedes aquí?-demando Akira con irritación.

Kakuzu no se dejo intimidar aunque se fuera alguien de si misma raza.

-Incinerata en el infierno, purasangre idiota...no te dire nada!-

Sin esperarcelo el pelilargo resivio un golpe es su abdomen.

-El hablarme de esa forma no te ayuda en nada-

Entre abriendo los ojos Kakuzu miro con toda la furia posible al peliblanco.

-¡MISAKI!-

El susodicho se giro al oir la voz de Onodera sorprendiéndose del estado en el que el mayor llegaba.

-La Cofradia…-

-QUE!...no eso no es posible, nunca antes habían venido a esta parte-exclamo Misaki con preocupación sin poder creerlo.

Takano fue corriendo hasta su lobo que venia cogeando de una pata con 3 flechas de plata en su clavadas en su cuerpo y manchado de sangre.

-Alparecer algo provoco que venieran…uugh!-

De pronto unos aullidos y ladridos de perros se escucharon a lo lejos.

Misaki olfateo el aire descubriendo que olia a humo claramente de antorchas.

-ESTUPIDO MALDITO!...todo este tiempo estaban siguiéndolos!-rugio con furia Misaki tomando a Kakuzu de la solapa de su ropa.

-Misaki ¿ahora que hacemos?-inquirio Shinobu sin ocultar su temor-corremos un gran peligro quedándonos aquí-

-Y mas que nuestros novios estén aquí!-declaro Hiroki.

-Pero que es lo que esta pasando?-pregunto Takano sin comprender nada.

Algo adolorido Ritsu se volteo a ver al pelinegro.

-Takano-san no es momento de hacer preguntas-

-Pero Onodera!-

-Pero nada…y ya deja el tema por la paz-

-YA BAJENLE!-exigio Hiroki exasperado-estan bien como están las cosas y ustedes discutiendo estupideces-

-Misaki, tu solo dinos lo que debemos hacer!-dijo Shuichi seriamente.

Al ser el macho alfa el lobo-ojiverde tenia que pensar con claridad, pero desafortunadamente no tenia el tiempos suficiente como hacer eso.

-Por lo pronto cada uno tome a su pareja, ¡debemos ir directo a nuestro sitio en la montaña alli estarnos a salvo!-

-Jump, de nada les servirá huir esta mas que claro que los atraparan!-menciono Kakuzu burlándose.

Akira alo con mas fuerza el pelo del nosferatu.

-Pero tu seras el primero en caer, infeliz eres una desonrra para nuestra raza-

Aya pateo al ojiverde en la espalda ocasionando que este se estampara contra el piso,rápidamente ambos vampiros lo sujetaron de los brazos mientras que Kisa ayudado por Shuichi sostenían sus piernas.

-Asi que les haremos un gran favor a esos cazadores despiadados…el entregarte a ellos en bandeja de plata!-inquirio Misaki sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos-pero para a hacer eso primero debemos quitarte ciertas partes para que estes quito y no intentes escapar-

Kakuzu se removió tratando de escapar sin éxito ya que lo tenían bien sujeto.

-No temas Kakuzu-san, ¡pronto estará haciéndole compañía a su amado Hidan!-

A lo pronto se escucho el filo de la espada acompañado del grito desgarrador del ser de las sombras.

Los Guardianes Ocultos hacían que sus amantes se montaran sobre ellos, Akira cargaba en sus brazos a Chiaki mientras Aya sujetaba a Yokozawa.

-Hiro-san, ¿seguro que puedes soportar nuestro peso?-dijo Nowaki ya que su novio los tenia en su esaplda a el y a Hatori.

-Claro que si Nowaki, siendo un lobo tengo mucha fuerza y el tener a 2 personas sobre mi no es nada!-

-¡Bueno manada es hora de irnos!-argumeno Misaki con firmeza.

Cada uno de los lycans asintió.

-En marcha-

Ya dejando en claro las cosas, el lobo marron salió corriendo llevando consigo al peliplateado, el resto hizo lo mismo siguiendo a su líder en cuanto a los purasangre ivan por los cielos llendo por el mismo camino que los lycantropos.

Dejando a atrás a un Kakuzu moribundo atado en un árbol desangrándose con los brazos y piernas cortados.

-Podrán huir…pero jamás escaparan a su destino…ya las piezas se están moviendo…-hablaba con dificultad el pelicastaño.

Justo en ese preciso instante unas sombras se plantearon frente al nosferatu.

-Te amo Hidan-

* * *

**En mi perfil se encuantran las fotos de Aya y Akira!**


	12. ¡Hace 5 Años!

**~*¡Hace 5 años!*~**

La manada se encontraba corriendo con rapidez por el bosque,hace unas cuantas horas dejaron atrás la ciudad.

Se escuchaban los gruñidos y gemidos que emitían al correr, sus parejas a quienes llevaban en su espalda cargando, oian y miraban con asombro.

Misaki quien iva al frente salto sobre unos arbustos, cayendo en un rio corriendo en el.

El resto de los Guardianes Ocultos siguieron el mismo camino que su alfa,tenían que ocultar bien su rastro de la Cofradia y que mejor que esconder su olor con el suave aroma del agua dulce del rápido corrian que varios chapoteos del agua se escuchaban con fuerza viendo que ya llevaban siguiendo mucho tiempo por el rio Misaki se giro a la izquierda hasta la orilla retomando su camino por tierra.

Debian llegar hasta su sitio de reunión.

Corrian sin detenerse dando ladridos y gruñidos saltando y bajando riscos.

12:00 pm.

La luna se encontraba en la alto del cielo oscuro y con pocas estrellas.

Sentados en el verde pasto cada seme observaba con curiosidad el lugar en el que se encontraban, habia unas cuantas rocas grandes cerca se encontraba una pequeña cascada, y las luciérnagas que se dejaban ver.

Aya y Akira se mantenían sentados sobre una de las rocas, el peliblanco tenia una paleta dentro de su boca.

Al lado de Chiaki estaba Hatori contamplandolo mientras dormía.

Mientras por otro lado Akihiko,Nowaki,Miyagi,Takano,Yukina,Yokozawa y Yuki observaban a lo lycans que se encontraban justo en el lago de la cascada, Kisa con su garras tomaba un poco de agua echándola sobre la espalda de Hiroki limpiándole la sangre, Shinobu recostado tenia la mitad de su cuerpo dentro del agua, Misaki bebía agua con Ritsu a su lado que se habia quitado las flechas de su cuerpo, mientras se echaba agua en su cuerpo limpiándose toda la sangre seca que tenia.

Comenzando a sentirse incomodo Eiri no apartaba sus ojos del lobo rosa, que tampoco habia dejado de verlo en todo el tiempo pero no con buenos ojos.

-Shuichi…mmm…yo-

Pero el lycantropo no le permitió hablar levantándose dándole la espalda encaminándose al lago.

El de ojos ambar solo lo veía alejándose.

En ese momento Shinobu salía del agua, empezando a sacudirse el agua de todo su pelo.

Miyagi miraba a su lobo impresionado.

Acostabo en el césped boca abajo revolvía su cuerpo en la tierra, secandose de esa manera.

-Disculpen…será que ahora si podrán decirnos ¿que es lo que pasa?-se atrevió a preguntar Yukina algo inseguro.

-Hai, creo que ahora si se podrá!-dijo Misaki.

Hatori que aun observaba a Yoshino, acaricio un poco la mejilla de su chico de pronto su mano fue sujetada sobresaltando al castaño.

-¡Estoy bien, Tori!-hablo Chiaki despertando.

El castaño veía con su novio se levantaba como si nada, dejando ver toda su desnudez apartando la mirada sonrojado.

Saltando de la roca Aya y Akira se colocaron frente a los loup-garou y lo humanos.

-Si ya no hay nada que nos detenga…-dijo Aya con las manos a la cintura-podemos empezar de una vez!-

-Pero antes…Chiaki-san podría transformarse de nuevo-declaro Akira mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado-…no es que me moleste ver su lindo cuerpo, pero como comprenderá eso representara una gran distracción-

Rodando los ojos el ojiazul dejo pasar el atrevido comentario del joven vampiro, cambiando al instante.

Formando todos un circulo decidieron iniciar lo que seria una larga platica.

-Shuichi, ¡ven aquí!-llamo Shinobu al lobo rosa que estaba acostado viendo el lago como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

-No gracias, estoy bien aquí…pueden empezar sin mi-dijo Shindo girándose-en este momento no estoy de humor como para soportar los reclamos a cierta persona-

El lycan miro a cierto rubio volteándose nuevo al lago.

En cambio Eiri entendió el doble sentido de esas palabras.

-¡Como quieras!-termino por decir Shinobu comprendiendo a su compañero.

-Antes que nada me gustaría saber ¿como es que se conocen?-pregunto Takano.

-Bueno, nosotros nos conocemos aproximadamente 5 años-dijo Aya sonriente.

-5 años?-argumento Yokozawa sin creerlo.

-P-Pero eso no es posible-agrego Akihiko estupefacto.

-Claro que es posible-menciono Akira-…Aya y yo los conocemos mucho antes que todos ustedes-

-¿Y como es que nunca nos hablaron de ellos?-pregunto Miyagi serio mirando a Shinobu.

-Miyagi, ay muchas cosas que no saben de nosotros…-dijo de forma seria el lobo.

-Y que no podíamos decir…-declaro Shouta-es mas nisiquiera deberíamos estar haciendo esto-

-Pero debemos Kisa-san!-inquirio Misaki volteando a verlo.

-¿Y desde cuando ustedes hansido lobos?-hacer esa pregunta le resulto muy difícil a Nowaki.

-Desde hace 5 años-hablo Misaki serio y seguro.

Los presentes se mostraron sorprendidos.

-Misaki , Takahiro ¿lo sabe?-aseguro Akihiko rogando por estar equivocado.

-Claro que lo sabe Usagi-san-

Al peliplateado casi se le va el aire.

-Bakihiko, no seas exagerado-dijo Hiroki exasperado por el comportamiento de su amigo-es lógico que el hermano de Takahashi lo sepa-

-Y el también es…-

-No-respondio Misaki muy seguro.

-Takahiro-san, es mortal…-inquirio Akira-por que el asi lo decidió pero Misa-chan quiso ser un ser mágico!-

-¡¿Ser mágico?!-dijeron los semes a la vez sin comprender.

-Hai, miren hay otro mundo que ustedes los humanos han ignorado que existe!-agrego Aya seriamente-…pero que mas se podría esperar de ustedes que no ven mas haya de su nariz-

-Que dices!-menciono Takano indignado.

-Jump,si que los humanos son tan predecibles-dijo Akira burlándose-por esa razón no son mas que alimento para todas las criaturas sobrenaturales…-

-Akira!-reprendio Misaki.

El peliblanco lo ignoro.

-Y no solo eso, ustedes los mortales solo preocupan por si mismos…-

-Akira, ya es suficiente-dijo Kisa enojado.

-Tsk…no se por que decidieron emparejarse con unos humanos, si ninguno vale la pena si queira!-

-¡YA CALLATE!-rugio Kamijou perdiendo la paciencia.

El purasangre se cruzo de brazos bufando.

-Pero devo admitir que para ser humanos son muy sexy-declaro Aya con corazones en los ojos-definitivamente escogieron bien a sus activos!-

-AYA!-exclamo Shinobu sonrojado.

-Digame ¿como es que lo hace?...yo siempre e querido ver una escena Yaoi-

Sintiéndose apenas por el comportamiento de la rubia, los lobos sonrojados negaron con la cabeza, sin duda la vampira era toda una adicta al yaoi.

-Aya-chan, este no es momento como para que preguntes esas cosas-inquirio Shouta-ahora tenemos cosas mas importantes que tratar-

-Oh,esta bien Shouta-san-dijo Aya frunciendo el ceño inflando los cachetes.

-Kami-sama,dame paciencia-dijo Misaki sobándose la cabeza-en fin el punto es que todos los que somos criaturas sobrenaturales nos conocemos desde hace 5 años-

-Un momento eso significa que…-menciono Takano algo inseguro.

-Hai, Takano-san es lo que estas creyendo…-hablo Ritsu-Kisa-san y yo…ya nos conocíamos de antes-

-¿Pero como?-dijo Hatori Sorprendido.

-Fue cuando yo era un estudiante de secundaria…aproximadamente 10 años y en la mitad de ese tiempo que fueron los primeros 5 años todos nos conocimos…-

-Pero Onodera en ese tiempo tu y yo ya nos conocíamos y paso aquello!-

-Lose Takano-san pero después de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros me fui al extranjero…y alli conoci a alguien que me enseño cosas que jamás imagine cosas que ignoraba cuando era humano-

-Jump,me imagino que tipo de cosas te habrá enseñado-inquirio Yokozawa con veneno- como el cualquiera que eres-

Todos se giraron a ver al Oso Gruñon.

-Yokozawa-san su comentario esta de mas!-dijo Kisa para nada contento.

-Y crees que a mi me importa lo que tu digas-dijo el ojiazul fulmino con la mirada al lobo.

-Yokozawa será mejor que te calmes y no te voy a permitir que le hables de esa forma a Onodera-declaro Masamune de lo mas enojado.

Por otro lado Takafumi miro a su amigo y amor platónico con furia.

-No puedo creer que aun lo defiendas…Masamune acaso ¿ya olvidaste todo el daño que te hizo?…-

El editor en jefe le advirtió con la mirada que midiera sus palabras.

-Y el que te ocultara esto muestra que sigue siendo una rata mentirosa y embustera…-

Todos guardaron silencio dejando que el pelinegro terminara de escupir todo lo que tenia que decir sin tratar de detenerle.

-Ahora resulta que es un maldito fenómeno, pues sabes que eso no cambia nada por que el sigue siendo nadie un maldito mentiroso que vive bajo las faldas de su padre por que no puede salir adelante por si mismo…NO ES MAS QUE UNA MALDITA MOLESTIA!-

Un silencio incomodo se formo.

-Jajajajajaja-Akira solto risa.

El grupo lo miraron extrañados del por que su risa.

-Vaya que el humano es un insolente…-comento Akira con gracia.

Yokozawa le lanzo una venenosa mirada.

-Será mejor que ami no me mandes miraditas matadoras, por que no me intimidas para nada…que no se te olvide en la posición en la que estas, humano!-

-Ricchan, no entiendo por que no le das su merecido!-inquirio Aya viendo seriamente al Oso Gruñon.

-Aya-chan el echo de que este en mi mundo no significa que deba quebrantar las reglas!-agrego Onodera frustrado.

-Y eso que significa?!-pregunto Takafumi demandando que se explicara.

-¡Eso quiere decir Yokozawa-san, que si yo hubiera querido hace mucho le habría arrancado la cara!-

-Para que entiendan mejor…-retomo la palabra Akira-nosotros los vampiros y los lycantropos poseemos una gran fuerza capaz de poder matar a alguien con solo chasquear los dedos…-

-Entonces todo sobre los hombres lobo y vampiros es verdad?-aseguro Miyagi.

-Les recomiendo ya no dejarse guiar por lo que dice en los libros-dijo Aya-pero es verdad que antes era como en los libros-

-Antes?-menciono Yukina sin comprender.

-Hai,pero ahora con el nuevo rey, ya no lo es!-agrego Shuichi acercándose al circulo-es cierto que los nosferatu se volvían cenizas con los rayos del sol y que los lycans heramos alerjicos a la plata…bueno eso todavía es verdad pero ya no tanto ahora los vampiros pueden caminar durante el dia sin quemarse, hay muchas cosas de las que hoy en dia uno puede sorprenderse-

-¿Y quien es el rey?-se atrevió a preuntar Nowaki curioso.

Los seres sobrenaturales se tensaron.

-No tenemos permitido revelar su nombre-dijo Chiaki.

-Pero…-

-¡Nowaki es suficiente!-declaro Hiroki mandando a callar a su pareja.

-Miren hay cosas que no podemos decir-retomo la palabra Misaki-lo que si podemos decirles que es ahora que ustedes saben nuestro secreto deben saber que somos inmortales…-

-Inmortales…eso quiere decir que ustedes no…-inquirio Akihiko incapaz de terminar.

-Asi es Usagi-san ¡nosotros no envejeceremos nunca!-

-Pero saben eso lo bueno,al menos para mi-agrego Shuichi seriamente.

Yuki se sorprendió por lo que su bola rosada dijo.

-Por que asi Yuki ya no te vere mas…-

El rubio no podía creer que su amante le dijera esas crueles palabras.

-Solo tengo que esperar unos cuantos años, para que tu te vuelvas un anciano mientras que yo siendo inmortal me mantendré asi de joven...-

-Shuichi…-

-Y debo darte las gracias al fin te libraras de mi ya que alguien como tu, por que debería seguir con un asesino como yo!-

Eiri se congelo ante eso.

Observando en silencio la escena los presentes inmediatamente entendieron adonde iva esa situación comprendiendo que el rubio dijo algo que lastimo al lobo rosa.

-Pues si como lo a dicho Shuichi nosotros conserbaremos nuestra juventud-inquirio Shinobu frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero eso quiere decir que en un parde años ya no estaremos juntos-menciono Hatori con miedo mirando a su lobo.

-Me temo que no Yoshuky-san-argumento Akira-todos ustedes son mortales no son seres mágicos es lógico que algundia mueren-

Nowaki se lanzo hasta donde estaba Hiroki tomando las garras del lycan.

-¿Hay un modo para que sea como tu Hiro-san? y permanezca a tu lado deporvida-

Kamijou miro con asombro al pediatra creyendo haber oído mal.

-Si Nowaki hay un modo y el remedio es que yo te marca mordiéndote para que seas un lobo-

-Entonces háganlo-declaro Usami poniéndose en pie.

-¡Usagi-san!-

-Misaki te adverti que jamás te dejaría ir, y pienso cumplirlo y si para estar contigo para siempre es ser como tu estoy dispuesto hacerlo-

-Yo también,no pienso volverme viejo y que al morir Hiro-san se quede solo!-

Los Guardianes Ocultos se quedaron en shock al ver que sus novios ya habían tomado la decisión.

-Desgraciadamente no podrán hacerlo-dijo Akira serio.

-Y por que no-se levanto Takano arto de la actitud del ojirrojo-acaso no tenemos derecho el ser como ustedes-

-Por supuesto que si lo tienen…pero ninguno de nosotros hara tal cosa eso seria condenarnos-

-Y eso por que?-pregunto Yukina que se encontraba abrazondo a Kisa en ese momento.

-Por que estando en este lado tenemos prohibido morder a un mortal-inquirio Aya-…y aunque ellos vivan aquí también lo tienen prohibido no deben hacerlo esa es la ley-

-Eso que importa ya, esta noche hemos quebrantado la regla mas importante…-agrego Akira masajeándose la sien acordándose de algo.

-Asi que a pesar de ser lo que son, tienen limites ¡verdad!-menciono Masamune captando.

-Es correcto humano, Aya y yo venimos a este mundo sin autorización de nuestra líder…y lo mas probable es que ya notaron nuestra ausencia, y nos ira en feria cuando regresemos a casa!-

-Si es que su majestad no se entera primero-dija Aya palida.

-Lo mas probable es que ya lo sabe y no solo eso también lo que hemos estado haciendo!-declaro Misaki sintiendo que una piedra gigante le caída en la cabeza al pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Un segundo, si ustedes están aquí ¡¿como es posible que puedan saber lo que han hecho?!-pregunto Miyagi sin encontrarle sentido a eso.

-Humano se como se nota que no conozcas a el rey de todas las especies…-Akira miro directamente al ojiazul-entre todos los loup-garou hay un rey el padre de todo lo sobrenatural…-

-¿Loup-garou?-

-Ese es otro nombre, que le dieron los franceses a los lobos-

-¡Pero yo crei que los vampiros tenían a su propio rey!-aseguro Akihiko.

-Antes si, Usami-san-dijo Aya aclarando la duda del ojivioleta-hace muchos años cada ser magico tenían a su propio gobernante…las historias que hemos escuchado cuentan que nuestro rey era el Conde Dracula conocido como el Príncipe de la Oscuridad, el Hijo del Diablo-

-Hai, pero la leyenda también dice que fue asesinado por un cazador de nombre Van Helsing…-prosiguio Akira dando una devil sonrisa-cuyo verdadero nombre verdadero era Gabriel, el Arcangel Gabriel un guerrero y servidor del cielo que por sus pecados fue arrojado a la tierra para hacer el trabajo de Kami-sama-

-Ay, por favor están bormeando esperan que creamos esa basura-exclamo Yokozawa malhumorado.

-Como lo dijimos es solo una leyenda del que alguna vez fue nuestro rey, pero si no nos quieren creer ese es su problema, tan poco podemos obligarlos a que crean…pero con todo lo que a pasado y el que sus parejas sean lycans aun asi no creen…-

Los semes se mantuvieron callados sin atreverse a responder al vampiro.

-Su silencio me lo confirma pero no los culpo son mortales, no saben lo que es vivir en verdad y para que estén enterados hay otro mundo paralelo a este mundo, claro si sabe como buscarlo!...-

El ojirrojo rio con prepotencia, al ver que los mortales no comprendieron lo ultimo que dijo.

-Ah!,y antes de que se me olvide los vampiros que vieron hace unos momentos son o mejor dicho se hacían llamar los Akatsukis…-

-Akatsukis?...y ellos quienes eran, como para que nos atacaran?-dijo Hatori ahora mas serio.

-Eran un grupo de inmortales renegados, acusados por asesinato y por atreverse a ir al mundo humano agregando que bebieron sangre de los mortales infectándolos…son los mas buscados en todo el reino por aliarze a…a alguien que perteneció hace tiempo a la estirpe de los Guardianes Ocultos…-

-Fue?!,eso quiere decir que por algun motivo ya no lo es!-

-Yoshiyuki-san, hay cosas que no debemos decir asi que le pido que se abstenga de preguntar cosas que no podremos contestar-argumento Aya.

-Miren el caso es que Akatsuki por fin hasido destruida-volvio Akira con su relato-sabemos quienes son los únicos que quedan con vida por el momento ya no se puede hacer nada al respeto…-

Misaki miro curioso al nosferatu.

-Entonces esta es la despedida,no es cierto?-

-Hai,Misa-chan…ya no hay nada que nos retenga mas de lo debido en este lado de la Muralla Magica, y el quedarnos mas tiempo aquí no cambiara nada el castigo que resiviremos-

Ambos seres de la noche se levantaron dispuesto a marcharse.

-Me deprimo mucho, al darme cuenta que tenemos demasiado tiempo sin vernos-menciono Shuichi llorando a mares-y que tenia que pasar esto para aunque sea disfrutar unos momentos su presencia-

Aya no resistió la tentación y se abalanzo sobre el lobo rosa.

-KYAAA!,SHUICHI YO TAMBIEN TE EXTRAÑARE DEMACIADO!-

La ojiverde abrazaba el peludo cuello del lycan con fuerza, ya se podía observar que el color rosa de Shindo cambiaba a azul.

-Mujer ya basta, ¿acaso quieres que deje de respirar?-reprendio Akira-dabes actuando asi pareces una loca chiflada-

La pelirrubia dejo libre a Shuichi, matando con la mirada a su compañero.

-Grrr,púdrete desgraciado!-

-Di lo que quieras, no me importa…ah y chicos no se preocupen mucho por lo que han hecho es comprensible, el lobo que esta dentro de ustedes esta insatisfecho por lo pronto esta es la única solución que tienen si no quieren matar a sus propias parejas-

Nadie tuvo el valor de decir nada,el nosferatu tenia razón en todo.

En eso Akira se transformo mostrando sus grandes y poderosas alas.

-¡Hasta luego!, chicos…espero que algun dia nos volvamos a ver-ese fue la despedida del peliblanco antes de salir volando.

Misaki se acerco a la ojiverde.

-Aya…te entrego a Kusanagi, es un obsequio para Obaasan como muestra de disculpas, tal vez asi su castigo sea menor si le entregan la espada de Orochimaru!-

Sonriendo gustosa la rubia acepto el regalo del alfa de los Guardianes Ocultos.

-Antes de marcharme, Misaki ¿ya les dijeron de ellos?-pregunto de una forma muy seria la vampireza.

Esa pregunta tan sorpresiva, ocasiono que al lycantropo se le fuera el habla.

-¡No!...-despues de unos segundos Misaki respondió-Aya e-ellos no lo saben…n-nisiquiera pensamos decircelos, al menos no todavía-

Sin decir nada mas la chica se giro sujetando la espada comenzando a correr, transformándose salió volando.

Desde abajo los lobos y sus parejas veian como ambos vampiros se alejaban de ellos volando, desapareciendo de su vista entre las nubes.

-Creo que es hora de regresar a casa-declaro Takano.

-Hai-los varones estaban de acuerdo con el ojimarron.

-Pues nosotros no volveremos…-argumento Shinobu seriamente.

Miyagi se mostro estupefacto.

-Shinobu, no puedes estar hablando en serio!-

-Jamás e hablado mas en serio en toda mi vida, Miyagi-

-Misaki acaso piensas que yo regresare al apartamente sin ti-inquirio Akihiko con enojo no iria a ninguna parte sin su novio.

-Pues tendras que hacerlo Usagi-san…y no me repliques tenemos que hacerlo no tenemos otra obsion, no cuando la Cofradia esta aquí asechando en la ciudad…acaso sabes el gran riesgo que eso significa para nosotros y si nos encuentran nos mataran al instante y no les importaría que estuviéramos públicamente en medio de tanta gente con tal de acabar con nuestras vidas, si entiendes eso verdad?...-

No se atrevió a contradecir Usami a su lobito.

-Lo único que podemos hacer por ustedes es que Chiaki-san los encamine a la ciudad…no demos llevarlos todos juntos eso seria arriesgarnos demasiado, si solo va uno de nosotros no levantara sospechas…-

-Pero la ciudad esta lejos de aquí-menciono Yuki con frustración revolviéndose el cabello-pretenden que vayamos caminando?!-

-Eiri-san, no tienen alternativa asi que no hay nada mas que decir…y otra cosa ahora es responsabilidad suya el traernos a unas cuantas personas ya sean hombres o mujeres…-

A los semes se les fue el color de su cara, entendiendo el doble sentido de esas palabras.

-PRETENDES QUE LES TRAIGAMOS A UNAS PUTAS CON LAS QUE PUEDAN REVOLCARSE!-grito eufórico Yokozawa.

-Hai…tenemos que satisfacer nuestro deseo y apagar este fuego que arde dentro de nosotros…-dijo Misaki mirando a su escritor-Usagi-san admito que te deseo te deseo en verdad…-

Akihiko se sonrojo pero de dicha por fin su adoracion le a confesado que lo desea.

-Y no te imaginas las ganas que tengo de estar entre tus brazos,sentirte entre mis piernas…pero es mas fuerte mi razonamiento que mi deseo hacia ti, y por que te amo no puedo no podemos estar con ustedes todas esas personas que hemos matado fue para saciar nuestro impulso sexual…al estar excitados nuestro instinto animal nos domina por completo y al tener sexo con humanos no nos satisface en nada, y por estar insatisfechos terminamos por asesinarlos…y nosotros no queremos hacerles eso por esa razón nos fuimos para que estuvieran asalvo aunque sea lejos de nosotros!-

Al escuchar toda la declaración que les dio el lycan, rápidamente comprendieron todo lo que habia sucedió el por que ese comportamiento agresivo y el haberse ido sin decir nada, fue para protegerlos no cabia duda sus amados en verdad los querian como para hacer todo lo que han hecho, para mantenerlos asaldo de ellos mismos.

-Muy bien, lo haremos-declaro Akihiko con firmeza-si ustedes sean sacrificado por nosotros también los haremos, Misaki cada vez que podamos les traeremos a alguien-

Los demás varones miraban a Usami con sorpresa.

Asombrándose por el coraje que mostraba su novio, Misaki los miro con todo el amor que sentía por el ojivioleta.

-Pero Usagi-san no tengo que repetirles que sean precavidos en eso, sin levantar sospechas y tengan mucho cuidado de la cofradía-

-¡Entendido Misaki y recuerda que te amo!-

-Yo igual Usagi-san-dijo en un susurro el loup-garou.

-Entonces es hora de irnos-inquirio Chiaki en 4 patas.

Los semes fueron hasta el lobo marron chocolate que empezó a caminar guiándolos para llevarlos directo a casa.

A lo lejos del lugar secreto de la manada.

En la cima de una colina se hallaba un hermoso unicornio blanco, que con los rayos de la luna llena aparecia un pequeño destello de luz sobre su cuerpo.

La hermosa criatura estando a una larga distancia,habia escuchado toda la combersacion que se llevo acabo en la montaña y que la mantendria ahí oculta de por vida siendo la única testigo de ese gran secreto.

Los ojos morados del animal se habían vuelto vacios, sin dudar esa era una clara señal de que algo pasaría muy pronto y que todo lo que en esa montaña se habia revelado provoco, un cambio que no tendría retorno todo estaba echo las piesas empezaban a moverse dando inicio a un juego demasiado peligroso que traería felicidad o desgracia.


	13. Inesperado Regreso

**Listo ya traje la continuacion no es muy largo pero solo hasta ahi se me ocurrio!**

* * *

**~*Inesperado Regreso*~**

Ya habia pasado una semana los varones siguieron con sus vidas, a pesar de todo lo que sucedió no era motivo para descuidar sus obligaciones,y como lo prometido Akihiko cada noche les llevaban a sus amantes alguna mujer,hombre o pagaban alguna prostituta con engaños jurando pasar una noche increíble, vendándoles los ojos llevándolos directamente a la montaña para entregarlos a los lobos.

Para ellos era demasiado doloroso saber que sus amados se acostaban con alguien mas que no fueran ellos, y sufrían cada noche que se quedaban cerca en espera de que sus lycans quedaran satisfechos, al se escucharan los gritos de auxilio pidiendo ayuda una ayuda que jamás llegaría para salvarlos.

No se imaginaban lo que el destino les tenia preparado.

En otra parte del mundo.

Inglaterra 09:25 pm de la noche.

La ciudad era iluminado por las luces de noche.

Mientras que en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, en una habitación oscura una persona se encontraba hablando por el teléfono sosteniendo en sus manos el periódico.

-Entiendo...si ya lo e visto en las noticias también,pero despreocupate esto tienen solución…-

El hombre hablaba con un claro asento aristocratico.

-Katze!...se que la situación es complicada, pero yo hace años que tenia previsto esto…me extraña que precisamente tu lo hayas olvidado por completo…-

-Majestad, ¡usted sabe perfectamente que con estas cosas no se juegan!-hablaba del otro lado de la bocina la voz seria de otro hombre.

-Eso lo se muy bien…pero por esto no me alterare, al contrario me siento feliz de que esto por fin haya pasado después de tanta espera ya e estado fuera de casa por mucho tiempo es hora de volver…-

-De acuerdo su Majestad ¿que es lo que quiere que haga?...-

-Por lo pronto envíales el mensaje…quiero todo preparado para resivirlos como se merecen no quiero errores quiero que todos absolutamente todos vengan, ¿¡queda claro!?-

-¡Hai!, su Excelencia todo será como usted mande!-

Se corto la llama.

Colocando la bocina en su lugar y dejando el periódico sobre la cama, fue hasta la ventana observando las luces que iluminaban la ciudad.

En eso la puerta se habrio.

-¿Que sucede?, Oniisan-hablo la suave voz de una mujer entrando a la habitación.

-Regresaremos…-

-Eh!...ahora, pero pensé que querías quedarte aquí un siglo…¿que fue lo que te hizo tomar esa decisión?...-

-Solo te dire que algo sucedió que me a echo cambiar de parecer…y decidi interrumpir nuestro viaje, se que solo a pasado la mitad de lo planeado…-

La mujer permaneció callada.

-Pero debemos regresar a casa…¡ahora quiero que les informes de todo esto a la manada, y después vaz a recepción y le digas a la encargada que nos manden traer boletos de avión…partimos esta misma noche!-

-Ok!...Oniisan solo espero que sepas bien lo que haces-dijo la mujer retirándose dejándolo solo.

Al verse solo de nuevo dio un largo suspiro.

-¡No me arrepiento de esta decisión!, y se que es muy pronto para volver después de que paso aquello…Madre Gaia espero estar haciendo lo correcto tu que todo lo vez, espero me des alguna señal…-

Apartándose de la ventana se encamino hasta la puerta de entrada.

-Y temo que nuestro regreso habrá viejas heridas que no han sanado, ¡y creo que jamás lo harán!…pero aceptare lo que venga, Kami-sama sabe cuanto hemos sufrido ya pero aun asi que pase lo que tenga que pasar…a pesar de eso, aun asi estoy feliz de ver de nuevo a mis adorados pequeños!-

Dicho todo salió del cuarto.

Sobre la cama ya hacia el periódico que dejo, en la primera pagina se publicaba las extañas desapariciones que sucedían en Japon, el reporte decía que la cantidad era de 100 personas hombres y mujeres que habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, y por lo que los agentes de la policía dijeron todas esas personas desaparecían durante la noche de cada dia, algunos testigos informaron verlos en algun antro en compañía de algunos hombres antes de su desaparición cuyos nombres no sabían, pero por las descripciones que dieron eran jovenes.


	14. Doloroso Futuro

**~*Doloroso Futuro*~**

05:59 pm.

-Tsk…maldición-se quejaba Akihiko sentado en uno de los sofás-…esto si que es molesto sin Misaki a mi lado ya nada tiene sentido, y que encima Aikawa me este apurando con el manuscrito…-

El escritor estaba frustrado sin mencionar irritado hasta el tope.

-Y para colmo que ella y el idiota de Isaka me pregunten donde esta Misaki…agregándole que el desgraciado de Haruhiko y Sumi también lo estén haciendo, sumándole que e tenido que aguantar los acosos de ese fastidioso cuatro ojos, y los comentarios estúpidos de Isaka de que Misaki al fin se dio cuenta que era una molestia en mi vida que decidió marcharse…-

Saco un cigarro para poder relajarse de todo el estrés que tenia.

-Monton de idiotas!, si supieran la verdad se sorprenderían…tal vez fue un error al decirles que Misaki llevaba 3 dias sin aparecer, ahora que mi niño no puede regresar y mantenerse oculto las cosas empeoraron…pero ya para que me molesto ya lo echo,echo esta!-

En toda esa semana usami habia estado aguantando las constantes preguntas de donde se encontraba Misaki, si era verdad que lo abandono que si lo engañaba con otro realmente todo eso se volvió un martirio para el, y soportando las llamadas que le hacia el metiche de su padre e incluso tenia que soportar a su rival Ijuuin Kyo todo eso lo ponía de peor humor y lo ponía mas al tener ahí de neuvo en su casa a Kaoruko y el irritante de Mizuki.

Que no dudaron ni un segundo en regresar del extranjero cuando se enteraron, los únicos que parecian convencidos que su niño se fue por otra razón eran Toudou el amigo de su Misaki, le misma Aikawa hasta Kaoruko que constantemente preguntaba si se a sabido algo de Misaki.

-¿Será que algun dia esto terminara?-

No se imaginaba el peliplateado que apenas era el inicio de algo que jamás imagino.

Ding Dong.

El timbre habia sonado.

-¡¿Kaoruko podrías ver quien es?!-

-Nii-sama, deberías hacerlo tu que estas a unos metros de la puerta-dijo la pelinegra yendo a abrir.

-Me da flojera levantarme!-

Ignorando a su primo Kaoruko abrió la puerta encontrándose a un hombre muy alto de pelo negro y ojos azules.

-Disculpe señorita ¿se encuentra Usami-san?-

-¡Nii-sama te busca!-informo la pelinegra retirándose.

Sin ganas el ojivioleta se levanto.

-Oh,Nowaki eres tu ¿que te trae por aquí?-

-Usami-san los demás me mandaron por usted-

-¡¿Para que?!-

-No lo se!, solo me dieron esta dirección a la que debemos ir, que haya nos esperan-

El ojiazul saco un papelito de su bolsillo mostrándoselo al mayor.

-Mmm, se donde queda ese sitio iremos en mi auto!-

Nowaki asintió estando de acuerdo.

-Kaoruko, Mizuki voy a salir no me esperen a cenar-

-SI ENCUENTRAS A MISAKI, NO DUDES EN LLAMAR DE INMEDIATO!-

El peliplateado cerro la puerta.

-¡Bien, vámonos!-

Ambos varones se montaron en el lujoso auto rojo del escritor arrancando de inmediato.

-La verdad no entiendo para que tenemos que ir con una adivina-comento Akihiko con fastidio mientras conducía.

-Usami-san,es que acaso usted ¿ya ido algun sitio de estos?

-Hai, y la verdad son puras patrañas eso del futuro y la magia y toda esa basura…-

El menor miro seriamente al de cabellos plateados.

-¡Solo lo hacen para sacarle dinero a la gente con ese tipo de engaños!-

-Usami-san…y no cree que tal vez toda esa "basura" como usted dice sean verdad…-

Akihiko volteo a ver incrédulo al pelinegro.

-Por que con todo lo que paso en los últimos días yo ya creo todo…tal vez ya sea hora de que usted también lo haga no cre?!-

Obto por no contestarle el escritor, consentrandose en el camino por donde ivan.

08:10 pm.

-Tsk, no puedo creer que este lugar este demasiado lejos, tardamos 2 horas en llegar hasta aquí!-se quejaba Usami irritado.

-Alegrese Usami-san de que ya estemos aquí-

El auto lo habían dejo a unas cuadras no tan lejos de alli, caminaban con rapidez por ese barrio que se veía peligroso a esas horas de la noche en ese sitio estaba lleno de basura una que otra rata que salía de alguna parte y gente peligrosa que podrían ser delincuentes y algunos vagos que habia por ahí calentándose sus manos en botes de basura con fuego adentro mientras miraban a Akihiko y Nowaki sabiendo que ellos no eran de ahí, el peliplateado observaba todo con repulsión y desagrado definitivamente era cierto lo que le dijeron de esa parte de japon, era el perfecto lugar para toda la gente que no tenia donde caerse muerta.

En eso un niño sucio se les acerco.

-Señor, me da algo para comer!-

El ojivioleta observo curioso al infante.

-Toma pequeño aquí tienes-dijo Nowaki sonriendo entregándole unas cuantas monedas.

-Arigato, señor-agradecio el niño pretendiendo marcharse.

-¡Espera!-lo detuvo Nowaki-estamos buscando este lugar ¿sabes donde queda?-

Le mostro la dirección el pequeño.

-Claro, es donde vive Angela-Nii…-

-Podrías decirnos donde queda?!-

-Hai,solo giren a la izquierda y ahí verán unas luces que tiene su nombre-

-Arigato,pequeño ya puedes irte-

El niño salió corriendo alejándose de los mayores.

Siguiendo el camino por donde el niño les dijo que deberían irse, doblaron al a izquierda encontrado de inmediato el lugar que buscaban, viendo que los demás también estaban alli.

-Vaya, por fin llegaron-menciono Yuki enfurruñado.

-Disculpen la tardanza, pero no esperábamos que fuera tan lejos-se disculpo Nowaki.

-Como sea ya entremos-inquirio Takano serio.

Los semes y uke entraron al lugar que tenia en el vidrio el nombre de Angela en grande con unas esrallas a los lados que iluminaban con una luz rosa.

Adentro del local habia un olor a incienso, alrededor se encontraban velas encendidas y muchos frascos con sustancias raras esparcidos, al igual que diferentes objetos raros y colgados en las paredes, y animales encerrados en jaulas que emitían chillidos y berridos al verlos.

-¡Buenas noches!-dijo Takano.

Los demás observaban todo con suma curiosidad aparte de Akihiko que ya antes habia visitado un sitio igula a hace.

De pronto una hermosa mujer de cabello negro largo y ondulado,piel morena y ojos verdes hacia su aparición, llevaba puesto un extraño atuendo para ellos un pañuelo morado atado en su cabeza, una camiseta blanca de manga larga tipo campesina dejando los hombros al descubierto y una falda larga azul con abertura y por ultimo otro pañuelo amarrado a la cintura indicando que era una gitana.

-¿Quieren que Angela les lea el futuro?-hablo la mujer asegurando sonriendo.

-Pero olvidamos traer dinero-inquirio Yukina nervioso.

-¡¿Y Angela les a pedido eso?!-

La gitana se acerco a una mesa donde habia una bola de cristal.

-Onegai, siéntense-

Acercándose a la mesa se sentaron en unas sillas que estaban alli.

Angela tomo asiento en medio.

-Veo que hay muchas almas bondadosas aquí presentes…-

Todos se extrañaron por ese comentario.

-Y otras la tienen lleno de odio…-menciono la adivina mirando a Yokozawa-saben la paz es estado interior positivo que es deseado tanto para uno mismo como para los demás, hasta el punto de convertirse en un propósito o meta de vida…-

Nadie pareció entender a que venia todo eso.

-Pero ese no es el asunto de hoy…hoy ustedes han venido para saber su destino, ¿cierto?-

-Hai-dijeron todos.

-Muy bien, hare esto en parejas comencemos que ustedes 2 caballeros-dijo Angela amablemente tomando las manos de Akihiko y Eiri-mmm, aquí veo que algo muy curioso…-

Ambos escritores se mostraron impacientes que le mujer mirara con tanta atención sus manos.

-Akihiko Usami, escritor de novelas BL y ganador del premio Namori y amante de Misaki Takahashi…-

El peliplateado se sorprendió que ella supiera eso.

-Y usted Eiri Uesugi, pero prefiere que lo llaman Yuki…también escritor famoso de novelas romanticas entre el genero femenino y su amante es Shuichi Shindo-

Angela levanto la vista soltando las manos de los varones.

-Por lo que e visto usted Akihiko-san, esta completamente enamorado de su pequeño y déjeme decirle que tiene un gran futuro y mas por lo que esta haciendo…-

Akihiko parpadeo varios veces incrédulo de que esa adivinadora supiera eso.

-Encuanto a usted Yuki-san trate bien lo que es suyo, por que e visto que su pareja esta molesto con usted y aun lo esta le recomiendo cambiar mejor su trato por que puede perderlo-

Para el rubio eso no significo nada, no creía en verdad todo lo que esa bruja decía.

-Ahora siguen estos lindos jovencitos-dijo refiriéndose a Nowaki y Yukina-…increíble sus almas son muy puras y bondadosas a ustedes les hira muy bien en la vida sus parejas, Hiroki Kamijou y Kisa Shouta con ellos tendrá un buen futuro se los aseguro no tendrán nada de que preocuparse-

Ambos se sentían satisfechos al ver que tendrían un gran futuro.

-Siguen ustedes Miyagi-san y Yokozawa-san…-inquirio Angela.

-Yo no quiero que una bruja como usted me lea nada-argumento Yokozawa agresivamente.

-Yokozawa!-reprendio Masamune-es no es la forma de hablarle a una dama-

-Me importa un carajo, yo no se por que me deje convecer de venir aquí, todo esto es una porquería no creo en nada de esto!-

La gitana no parecía afecta por la actitud del pelinegro.

-Takafumi-san, se que usted no creo como se también que esta enamorado de Takano Masamune y su odio hacia Onodera Ritsu…-

El Oso gruñon dio un pequeño brinco.

-Pero déjeme decirle que su futuro lo veo muy claramente como para decirle que lo que viene para usted no será fácil…y hágase a la idea de que Masamune-san jamás le correspondra haga lo que haga ese no es su destino, la vida tiene otros planes para usted y con esa actitud suya no cambiara nada…-

Yokozawa se enfureció por las palabras de esa mujer, se contenía para no gritarle sus verdades.

-En que estábamos asi Miyagi-san sea tan amable de darme su mano-

El pelinegro dudo un poco pero al final lo hizo.

-Jump!,veo que a aprendido amar a Shinobu Takatsuki y aunque lo niegue también ama comer los repollos que le prepara todos los días…-dijo la gitana soltando la mano del ojiazul.

Miyagi quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos, realmente estaba asombrado.

-Me sorprende que unos seres humanos como ustedes aceptaran que sus amantes sean lycantropos…-

Eso tomo desprevenidos a los semes.

-¿C-Como sabe usted que?-hablo Nowaki.

-Por que soy una gitana…y conozco perfectamente a esas criaturas e tratado con ellas, en siglos pasados para mi pueblo eran conocidos como demonios y diablos, pero ahora las cosas son distintas…-

-Entonces usted saben de donde provienen?!-aseguro Takano de forma decidida.

-Asi es!…pero no puedo decircelos no me correspode a mi hacerlo, nisiquiera a sus novios…pero les aseguro caballeros que pronto enfrentaran grandes cosas con el viaje que estarán por hacer-

Angela no dijo nada mas hacercandose hasta Takano y Hatori que eran los últimos.

Al mismo tiempo estiraron sus manos para que la adivina se las leyera, pero cuando le ojiverde apenas y toco la punta de sus dedos rápidamente se aparto.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Hatori extrañado.

-¡No, no esto no puede ser verdad!…-hablo Angela de forma alarmada.

-Que pasa señorita?-pregunto Takano ya también preocupado.

Sin perder tiempo Angela de nuevo se acerco sujetando con firmeza las manos de ambos semes.

La gitana cerrando sus ojos se concentro, al poco rato su cuerpo empezó a tener fuertes tamblores y de sus ojos salian lagrimas.

Siendo espectadores de lo que pasaba no les gustaba para nada presentían que algo malo sucedería.

De pronto la pelinegra abrió de golpe sus ojos soltando bruscamente las manos de Takano y Hatori.

-¿Que fue lo que vio Angela-san?-pregunto Miyagi al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la mujer.

En los ojos rollosos de la gitana se reflejaba el miedo absoluto, girándose abruptamente para ver con angustia a los hombres que hace unos momentes vio su destino un doloroso destino.

-Takano-san…Hatori-san…eh…no se como decirles esto pero…-

-Que diganos Angela-san?!, hable ya-exigio Hatoria ya igual de preocupado.

-Es..es…es que al tocar sus manos puede ver con mucha claridad como son sus vidas y el de sus parejas…pero déjenme decirles que lo que vi es muy doloroso…-

La gitana rompió en llanto.

Para Masamune y Yoshiyuki saber eso provoco que se les acelerara el corazón, tan malo era el futuro de ambos.

-Takano-san al ser usted amante de Ritsu…tendrá que soportar mucho dolor mas del que se puede imaginar y el destino de Hatoria-san esta unido con el de usted pero precisamente usted es el que mas sufrirá…nose como explicarle pero le informo que su amante esta unido a alguien que puede hacerle mucho daño…-

El pelinegro decidió escuchar atentamente necesitaba saber quien era esa persona a la que su novio estaba unido.

-¿Quien es esa persona?-

-No puedo decirle su nombre!...lo que si puede decirles es que al momento que toque sus manos persibi una energía negativa, energía que esta impregnada en sus novios…jamás en mis años de vida habia persibido algo igual…-

Todos los presente se tensaron al escuhar lo que decía la gitana era algo muy serio.

-Yo nose que como es esa otra vida que sus parejas llevaban antes de conocerlos, pero se que ambos están atados a ese ser que tiene tanta ira, tanta rabia dentro de el, ardiendo en su interior como se fuera un fuego que jamás se extingue…-

El editor en jefe frunció el ceño no le gustaba para nada de todo lo que se enteraba, cual es esa otra vida que Onodera tenia.

-Masamune-san, necesito que usted sea fuerte-dijo Angela aun llorando tomando ambas manos del ojimarron-que lo sea, por que Ritsu-san necesitara todo su amor y comprensión para lo que tendrán que enfrentar…por que esa persona puede ocasionar tanto daño, nunca habia sabido de un ser viviente que tuviera tanto odio y rencor en su alma…-

Takano solo la observo seriamente.

-Ahora váyanse ya no puede decirles nada mas-inquirio soltando al pelinegro.

Cada uno se levanto de su asiento, abandonando el local.

-Cielos,admito que no me esperaba algo como eso-comento Yukina algo intranquilo.

-Yo tampoco-agrego Miyagi estando de acuerdo con el.

-Ya vámonos a casa!-dijo Takano secamente alejándose del grupo.

-Por lo visto todo lo que esa bruja dijo, le afecto-hablo Yuki desinteresadamente.

-Pero tiene razón-menciono Hatori serio perdido en sus pensamientos-hoy ya tuvimos suficientes emociones para un dia…asi que yo me marcho-

Todos hicieron los mismo que el castaño.

Mientras que en el local, Angela sujetaba entre sus manos un talisma mientras rezaba.

-Madre Gaia…onegai protege a Takano y a Onodera por que esa presencia terrible jamás lo dejara ir, el tiene la fuerza necesaria para hacer tanto daño…onegai dales la fuerza y el coraje para resistir tanto odio!-

La gitana se sento en un pequeño sofá que estaba cerca de la chimenea, Angela miraba las llamas del fuego como si fuera lo mas interesante, ella sabia que en ese momento un avión ya habia aterrisado y que hay mismo venia el Rey de todas las Eras.

* * *

**En mi perfil esta la foto de Angela!, en mi perfil ire subiendo las fotos!**


	15. El Mensaje

**Ya regrese aqui traigo conmigo la continuacion!**

* * *

**~*El Mensaje*~**

A la mañana del dia siguiente.

10:45 am.

Akihiko se encontraba dormido todavía, abrazando a Suzuki era comprensible sin Misaki se sentía decaído y estresado su cuerpo le exigia recargarse de su castaño, sin contar que no habia avanzado nada en su nuevo libro.

-Akihiko Nii-san, ¿hasta cuando piensa levantarse?-pregunto Mizuki molesto mirando por segunda vez la habitación del peliplateado-…el echo de que ese niño se haya ido no significa que deba descuidar sus obligaciones, la vida sigue!-

-Mizuki incluso en estos momentos, eres de lo mas irritante-dijo Kaoruko-deberías comprender que para Nii-sama no es fácil nisiquiera para mi lo es…-

Mizuki la miro con fastidio.

-No acabare de comprender, el que Misaki se haya ido asi como asi sin decir nada!-

-PUES YA DEBERIAN ACEPTAR, QUE SE FUE!-termino por explotar Mizuki-al fin de cuentas era solo un mocoso inmaduro que no sabia que hacer con su vida-

-MEJOR CALLATE! NO TIENES DERECHO PARA DECIR ESO!-grito Kaoruko enojada y triste-TU QUE NO HACIAS MAS QUE REBAJARTE Y BUSCARLE PELEA A MISAKI TODO EL TIEMPO,SOLO POR EL SIMPLE ECHO DE QUE NO ACEPTAS QUE EL SEA LA PERSONA QUE ME GUSTA!-

Mizuki la sujeto del brazo.

-Escuchame bien…¡yo óyelo yo soy y sere mejor que el!-

Kaoruko se solto de su agarre.

-¡SUELTAME!, eres tan insensible solo piensas en ti mismo…como siempre lo haz echo-

Ding Dong.

En eso se escucho el timbre.

-Tsk…ire a ver quien es!-musito Mizuki enfadado.

Kaoruko decidió ir a preparar un poco de te.

-Que extraño…-dijo Mizuki.

-¿Quien era?-

-No habia nadie en la entrada, solo este sobre!-inquirio Mizuki abriéndolo.

-¿¡Que diablos haces!?-

-Que no es obio voy a leer lo que contiene-

-Si lo dejaron aquí es que es para Nii-sama, asi que no deberías tocar sus cosas-

-No me importa aun asi lo hare…y no es para Akihiko Nii-san, ¡es para Takahashi-kun!-

-¡NO PIERDAS MAS EL TIEMPO Y LEE LA CARTA!-exclamo la pelinegra sujetando a Mizuki de la solapa.

-Ok, ok lo hare…mierda!-dijo Mizuki bufando.

Sacando el papel se dispuso a leerlo, deteniéndose al instante mostrándose impacto al ver lo que tenia escrito.

Usami aun segui dormido, cuando de repente la puerta fue abierta bruscamente.

-AKIHIKO!,LEVANTATE AHORA MISMO Y EXPLICANOS QUE CARAJOS ES ESTO!-

Mizuki entro a la habitación completamente enfurecido.

-¿Que demonios te pasa?-exigio el ojivioleta al ser despertado de esa forma-¿por que entras sin siquiera llamar, te recuerdo que esta es mi casa!-

-¡AL DIABLO CON ESO, EXPLICANOS QUE ES ESTA MIERDA!-bramo Mizuki arrojado el sobre a la cama enfrente del escritor.

Akihiko lo tomo abriéndolo.

Mizuki se mantenía serio con los brazos en jarra.

Conforme iva leyendo Usami se congelo ante tal sorpresa.

-Nii-sama, ¿tu sabes algo de eso?-pregunto Kaoruko que venia entrando.

-No debieron aver leído esto…-señalo Akihiko saltando de la cama-¡es mas nunca debieron de abrir esto!-

Comenzó a vestirse a la carrera tenia que llamar a los chicos e informales, para ir directamente hasta donde estaban sus lobitos.

El deportivo rojo de Akihiko iva andando por el bosque con rapidez.

-AKIHIKO NII-SAN! PODRIAS BAJAR LA VELOCIDAD-espeto Mizuki-ACASO QUIERES QUE TERMINEMOS POR ESTRELLARNOS CONTRA UN ARBOL!-

Sin hacerle caso alguno, el peliplateado siguió conduciendo no tubo otra alternativa que llevar con el a sus primos,después de que leyeran algo que no tenían por que haberlo echo hizo que terminaran en esa situación, ahora alli se encontraban yendo directamente a la montaña.

Al poco rato Usami diviso los carros de los demás.

Estacionándose no tan cerca de los otros coches, Akihiko,Mizuki y Kaoruko bajaron los menores vieron a su primo alejarse de ellos caminando hasta unos arbustos, sin saber que era lo que sucedia y por que estaban en ese lugar decidieron seguirlo.

Con un poco de dificultad Mizuki y Kaoruko lograron salir de los arbusto por donde hace rato su pariente habia ido, descubriendo al mayor que esta hablando con otros hombres que también estaban alli.

-¡Nii-sama! que es lo que pasa?-pregunto Kaoruko ya preocupada-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-

El ojivioleta volteo a ver por unos segundos a la pelinegra.

-¡Ya lo sabran!-fue la corta respuesta que le dia el escritor.

-Vámonos,no debemos perder mas el tiempo!-declaro Takano comenzando a caminar.

El resto le siguieron ante las miradas inquisitivas de los primos de Akihiko.

-Kaoruko…Mizuki no se queden a atrás-llamo Akihiko al ver que sus parientes no se movían.

Ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron un poco al oir la voz del mayor llamándolos volviéndolos a la realidad, corriendo dándole alcance a los mayores.

Llevaban caminando tan solo unos minutos deteniéndose al poco rato.

-¡Chiaki!-grito con fuerza Hatori.

Mizuki y Kaoruko se estrañaron preguntándose aquien llamaba el castaño,a que persona en su sano juicio se le ocurriría estar en el bosque.

En eso un lobo marron, salió de los arbustos.

-KYYAAAA!-grito Kaoruko ante tal sorpresa.

Mizuki al ver al enorme animal, con su cuerpo protegía a la pelinegra.

-AKIHIKO!, ¡¿QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!-

-Tori,tan rapido y ya nos traen nuevos juguetes!-dijo Chiaki observando a los extraños-…y solo son 2, Tori deberías saber que eso no es suficiente para satisfacernos-

-¡QUE!-exclamaron Kaoruko y Mizuki.

-Yoshino! ellos no han venido para "eso" -aclaro Hatori serio era increíble que a esas horas del dia sou koi estuviera pensando en aparearce.

-¿A no?, entonces para que los trajeron…Tori ¿sabes lo que esto significa?-

-Claro que lo sabemos Yoshino pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa en estos momentos es que a Usami-sama le llego un mensaje que es para ustedes!-

-¿Asi?-dijo el lycan volteando a ver al peliplateado-…¿y cual es ese mensaje?-

-Chiaki antes que nada explicame ¿por que este manchado de sangre?-

-Oh…-dijo el lobo mirando su cuerpo-¡es por que estamos comiendo, Tori!-

-Comiendo?-

-Hai,Shinobu-kun atrapo un alce-

Los semes se imaginaron como se verían en esos momentos sus amores, comiendo como los lobos verdaderos.

-Pero bueno,Usami-san ¿a usted fue el que le llego ese mensaje?,no-

-Hai-

-Entonces Misaki-kun tiene que leerlo, síganme!-

Dicho y echo el Guardian Oculto salió corriendo, saltando los arbustos.

El grupo rápidamente siguieron el camino por donde la pareja de Yoshiyuki fue.

-Nii-sama, ¿que es lo que pasa?-pregunto Kaoruko asustada.

Akihiko por otro lado no le contesto, prefirió esperar a llegar al punto de reunión de la manada.

Ya después de aver caminado tanto,finalmente llegaron a lugar sorprendiéndose de ver una escena que jamás esperaron ver únicamente en documentales de Discovery Channel.

Ante ellos estaba el cuerpo de un alce, siendo devorado por Hiroki,Kisa,Shinobu y Onodera aunque este ultimo se encontraba lamiendo la sangre de su pelaje.

_**Respétame, yo vivo en libertad,**__**  
**__**Vivo en libertad, restétame,**__**  
**__**Vivo en libertad, vivo en libertad.**_

En eso se escucho una melodiosa voz, Yuki sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba.

_**Negra por fuera, por dentro**__**  
**__**Color de algodón.**__**  
**__**La pantera duerme**__**  
**__**En mi ropa interior.**_

Shuichi se encontraba parado sobre una de las enormes rocas,el pelirrosa estaba en su forma humana medio desnudo usando un simple pantalón desgastado.

_**Noche azul mojada de**__**  
**__**Luna y pasión.**__**  
**__**Y aparece el hombre,**__**  
**__**Ése hombre**__**  
**__**Quema la selva y aplasta el amor.**_

Los varones decidieron hacercarse para escuchar cantar al de cabello rosado,Akihiko vio a su lobito acostado en la hierva cerca de la roca , donde estaba Shindou.

_**Mírame, sé perdonar,**__**  
**__**Pero soy mujer. respétame.**__**  
**__**Yo vivo en libertad,**__**  
**__**Vivo en libertad.**_

_**Comía en tu mano, boca me dio**__**  
**__**De beber mientras me colabas**__**  
**__**Entre jaulas de papel.**__**  
**__**Y ahora tú abusas de mi soledad.**__**  
**__**Te regalo el cuerpo,no lo quiero,**__**  
**__**Pero mi alma se va...**__**  
**__**!ya no puedo más!**_

Shuichi cantaba con pasión y con fuerza para que su voz resonara en la montaña,por otro lado Eiri estaba mas que sorprendido el siempre dijo que ese enano no tenia talento para escribir canciones para después dedicárselas a el,pero alli estaba su bola rosada cantando con mucho sentimiento.

_**Se perdonar, pero soy mujer.**__**  
**__**Respétame. yo vivo en libertad,**__**  
**__**Vivo en libertad.**_

_**Cuantos sueños y mentiras**__**  
**__**En el circo de la vida.**__**  
**__**Yo lucharé, sobreviviré**__**  
**__**Al destino que me arrastra**__**  
**__**Hacia tus pies.**_

_**Acuérdate que se perdonar,**__**  
**__**Pero soy mujer, respétame.**__**  
**__**Yo vivo sola en libertad,**__**  
**__**Y se perdonar, pero soy mujer,**__**  
**__**Respétame, yo vivo en libertad.**__**  
**__**Vivo en libertad. respétame.**__**  
**__**Vivo en libertad...**_

_**Yo vivo en libertad.**_

El ojilila termino de cantar, suspirando lentamente manteniendo sus ojos mirando al cielo.

-_¡Oye! No seas tacaño_-gruño Kamijou al lobo rubio-_que el alce no es solo para ti_-

-_¡Me vale mierda lo que digas!_-le gruño Shinobu amenazante-_tengo todo el derecho de comer cuanto quiera,por que tengo hambre_-

-¡Maldito mocoso!-

-Maestrillo de cuarta-

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!-

El lobo castaño se levanto gruñendo acercándose amenazadoramente al rubio.

-Ya cálmense-dijo Kisa masticando un poco de carne-que no ven que Yoshino-sensei a regresado con los chicos!-

Los lycans se giraron y en efecto, ahí estaba su compañero que ya volvió con sus parejas,pero se extrañaron de ver a otras 2 personas con ellos que jamás habían visto, pero que eran muy conocidas para Misaki.

-¡Veo que hemos interrumpido un gran banquete!-menciono Miyagi nervioso al ver el cuerpo destrozado del alce.

-Miyagi ahorrate tus comentarios estúpidos-dijo Shinobu molesto.

-Me podrían decir que mierda significa todo esto-protesto Mizuki de lo mas indignado y molesto.

Todos se voltearon a verlo, como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Akihiko!, quiero que en estos momentos nos digas que carajos esta pasando-dijo Mizuki observando con miedo y repulsión a los lobos-…y por que tratan con tanta familiaridad a esos perros monstruosos-

Los Guardienes Ocultos lo taladraban con la mirada.

-Vaya si que tienes mucha boca-dijo Shuichi saltando de la roca-para ser un simple mortal-

-¿¡Y tu quien eres?!-pregunto Mizuki de manera altanera y desafiante.

-Yo soy Shuichi Shindou…y soy el novio del rubio baboso que esta a tu lado-

Yuki sintió una apuñalada al ver como se refería su pelirrosa de el.

-Apropósito…ustedes ¿quienes son?, por que es obio que no están aquí para lo que normalmente hacemos con los humanos-dijo Chiaki de lo mas natural.

-Mi nombre es Kaoruko Usami y el es Mizuki Shiiba…-hablo Kaoruko con algo de miedo-y somos primos de Nii-sama!-

Y el que termino por explotar fue Kamijou.

-¡BAKIHIKO,IDIOTA TENIAS QUE INVOLUCAR A TU FAMILIA EN ESTO!-

-Oye tampoco es que lo haya deseado-se excuso Akihiko-mas bien no tuve otra alternativa,si los hubiera dejado de todas maneras me seguirían-

Hiroki del coraje no dejaba de gruñir, mantenía sus orejas gachas y mostrando los dientes.

-Misaki…-dijo Usami dirigiéndose a su lobito.

-¡Misaki!...¿donde esta?, ¿esta aquí?-hablo Kaoruko exaltada al escuchar que el castaño se encontraba ahí.

-Vaya, asi que ese niño por fin apareció-dijo Mizuki con sarcasmo sin ocultar su malestar-y se puede saber en donde estuvo todo este tiempo…oh será que es verdad todo lo que me conto tío Fuyuhiko, que se largo por que engañaba a Akihiko Nii-san!-

-¡Por que mejor no cierras la maldita boca!-dijo Shuichi enojado.

-¿Y quien me lo va a impedir?,tu hay por favor si tan solo eres un-se burlo Mizuki viendo se arriba abajo al pelirrosa-…¡n-i-ñ-o!-

Ante la burla resivida, Shuichi estaba decidido a lanzarse sobre ese cretino dispuesto a sacarle los ojos, siendo detenido por el mismo Misaki que le toco el hombro negando con la cabeza.

-Vaya! hasta unos de esos monstruos tiene que interceder por ti, que patético de veras-continuo burlándose Mizuki sin saber que se estaba metiendo mas en la boca del lobo literalmente.

Misaki se alejo del de cabello rosado, aproximándose hasta Mizuki que aun seguía riéndose.

Mizuki se cayo al ver como ese lobo castaño se acercaba, la tierra retumbaba un poco por cada pisada que daba esa bestia.

El lycan se detuvo a solo unos cuantos centímetros del rostro del primo de Akihiko, viéndose directamente a los ojos, Mizuki aunque se mantenía quito su cuerpo temblaba levemente cosa que todos y para gracia de los loup-garou notaron de inmediato,por otro lado Kaoruko también temblaba del miedo la figura de ese ser para ella era impresionante como aterradora, ella lo único que queria saber era donde estaba Misaki.

Takahashi al ver el miedo que le provocaba al familiar de su novio,le causo mucha gracia quien iva a pensar que los papeles se intercambiaran, ahora era el a quien intimidada a Mizuki Shiiba como el lo hacia siempre desde que se conocieron y no hacia mas que humillarlo y criticarlo por no conseguir trabajo tal vez ya era hora de vengarse por todo eso, ya que al fin podría ponerlo en su lugar después de contenerse durante tanto tiempo.

Mizuki sentía que se le iva la respiración, ese animal ya llevaba mucho observándolo fijamente sin siquiera aver parpareado ni una sola vez.

Misaki noto el estado nervioso de Mizuki,sonriendo un poco ya habiendo decidido como cobrárselas todas a todas.

Se acerco un poco mas a la cara de Mizuki, quien no hizo mas que alejarse un poco por la sercania de ese monstruoso perro gigante.

De pronto Misaki le dio un soplido.

-AAAAHH!-grito Mizuki cayendo al suelo.

-Hola! Mizuki-san también me da gusto verte-dijo Misaki sonriéndole como si nada.

Los presentes soltaron una estruendosa carcajada, por el grito que dio Mizuki.

Desde el suelo Mizuki exalaba aire tocándose el pecho.

-¡Hasta se orino los pantalones!-se burlo Shuichi disfrutándolo en grande.

Mizuki miro sus pantalones y en efecto se habia orinado.

-Kami-sama,que vergüenza-se dijo Mizuki en sus pensamientos con las mejillas sonrojadas y mas por aver caído en semejante broma tan estupida.

Kaoruko le ayudo a levantarse.

La chica miraba con asombro al lobo,viendo sus ojos verdes.

-Misaki ¿en verdad eres tu?-

-¡Hola!, Kaoruko-san que gusto el verte de nuevo-declaro Misaki meneando su cola feliz.

-¡MISAKI!...-exclamo la pelinegra llena de alegria lanzándose sobre el lobo castaño que la atrapo entre sus fuertes y grandes brazos-que bueno que al fin apareciste,no sabes cuan preocupados nos tenias a todos…-

-¡Kaoruko-san!-

Akihiko que observaba la escena se sentía celoso de su prima,como daría por volver a tener entre sus brazos a su castaño sentirlo,besarlo,morderlo,penétralo pero mejor dejaría de pensar en eso antes de que tuviera una erección ahí delante de todos,vaya que era muy difícil el no poder estar asi con su chico de ojos verdes.

-Ahora comprendo el por que te fuiste…-dijo separándose de Misaki.

-¿En serio? Kaoruko-san-

-Exacto…es mas que claro que eres eso como en las películas,eres un hombre lobo Misaki…-

El lobo-ojiverde no se sorprendió sabia que la chica era inteligente para darse cuenta de las cosas.

-Pero al verte bien,no eres tan aterrador como en las películas-

A todos les resbalo una gota en la cabeza.

-Eh! Kaoruko-san mejor no crea todo lo que ve, eso es ficticio nosotros somos la realidad-

-Entonces ahora ¿nos diras Takahashi-kun donde estabas?-se atrevió a preguntar Mizuki que se encontraba molesto en sus momentos, no iva a pasar por alto la humillación resivida hace unos instantes.

Misaki lo miro con burla.

-Mizuki-san será mejor que deje esa actitud agria y presentuosa hacia ami que no somos iguales…-

Se sorprendió Mizuki ante la contra de Takahashi el esperaba ver de nueva esa actitud asustadisa que el menor siempre habia mostrado ante su presencia.

-¡Y como lo puede ver yo ya no soy humano!…ya no estabos al mismo nivel y te aviso que si aguante tus malos tratos y tus comentarios ofensivos fue por que me estaba conteniendo para no romperte esa cara de mariquita que tienes…-

Para Usami era increíble ver a su koi enfrentarse a Mizuki de esa manera.

-y seamos sinceros tu no eres mas que un creido irritante que se cree lo mejor en todo pero siempre hazcido y seras un pobre diablo que no se soporta ni asi mismo…y mas te vale no meterte de nuevo conmigo por que ahora yo soy el que puede hacerte lamer el suelo si me lo propongo,estamos!-

Mizuki se quedo sin habla.

Akihiko y Kaoruko estaban de lo mas felices,por fin le daban su merecido al arrogante de Mizuki y el ganador fue ni mas ni menos que su amado Misaki.

¡Tomala!-dijo Shuichi burlándose.

Mizuki lo taladro con la mirada.

-¡Maldito Takahashi!,pero tarde o temprano me las pagaras y ese enano de pelo rosa también…y no me importa que ahora seas un maltido perro-se decía Mizuki en sus pensamientos.

El primo de Akihiko no se imaginaba cuan equivocado estaba si creía que las cosas serian como antes, era un completo iluso si no se daba cuenta de las cosas.

-¡Bueno Usami-san usted dijo que le llego un mensaje para nosotros!-inquirio Chiaki antes de que terminara habiendo una pelea.

-Ah, es verdad-dijo Akihiko sacando el sobre-Misaki esto llego en la mañana y dice que es para ti, y como podras darte cuenta Mizuki y Kaoruko leyeron su contenido y por esa razón los tuve que traer-

-Tsk…entiendo!-

-Para ser familiares de Usami-san,no conocen lo que es la privacidad-menciono Shinobu con sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo opino igual que Shinobu-declaro Shuichi apoyando a su compañero.

-¡Ya guarden silencio!-demando Misaki ya serio.

Era un echo que para Misaki ser el Alfa,no era cosa fácil aveces devia tomar decisiones difíciles, y otras referente a la manada y evitar ciertos conflictos como los acontecimientos de hace un momento.

-Ya da lo mismo-inquirio Misaki soltando un bufido-dame el sobre Usagi-san-

-¡Toma!-

Misaki lo tomo descubriendo que en el sobre se encontraba un símbolo de hombre lobo, sintiendo que el alma se le queria salir del cuerpo,rápidamente lo rompió de arriba,sacando el papel dejando de lado el sobre que no tenia ningún valor.

Los minutos pasaban y Takahashi no decía nada, no hacia mas que seguir leyendo la carta al poco rato su cuerpo empezó a temblar cosa que todos notaron.

-No…esto e-es imposible…n-no puede ser…verdad-decia Misaki con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Que pasa Misaki?-pregunto Akihiko preocupado.

De pronto el lobo castaño se dejo caer de sentón en la tierra.

Onodera rápidamente fue y se acerco al menor, tomando la carta comenzando a leerla en voz alta para que todos escucharan:

_**Por medio de su Majestad el Rey Nagii Alpha.**_

_**A solicitado que los 7 Loup-Garou alias los Guardianes Ocultos del Mundo Humano hagan acto de presencia en el Reino Luna Llena de inmediato.**_

_**Misaki Takahashi**_

_**Shinobu Takatsuki**_

_**Shuichi Shindou**_

_**Hiroki Kamijou**_

_**Kisa Shouta**_

_**Chiaki Yoshino**_

_**Onodera Ritsu**_

_**Su presencia es requerida por ciertos acontecimientos que han sucedido inesperadamente, y por lo tanto deben responder por sus actos ante el Rey. sean consientes de que estamos enterados de que han quebrantado la Ley al rebelar lo que son aun grupo de Mortales, sin importar que fuecen sus parejas como el aver quitado la vida a muchos Seres Humanos.**_

_**También su Excelencia a pedido tomar decisiones extremas,como el echo de que a dado autorización de llevar con ustedes a sus Amantes como Amigos y Familiares que por algun motivo han despertado la curiosidad de Alpha-sama, como otro motivo de mayor gravedad el discutir seriamente lo sucedido con Akatsuki que cometieron alta traición de atravesar la Muralla Magica e ir al Mundo Humano y poner en peligro la existencia de todas las Criaturas Magicas.**_

_**Por lo tanto esta misma noche enviaremos por ustedes,deberán partir de inmediato sin contratiempos, nada debe atrasar su regreso a su hogar…su verdadero hogar.**_

_**Atte: El Consejero Real Katze **_

Ritsu termino de leer la carta.

La manada se habia quedado sin habla, no sabían como reaccionar después de tanto tiempo por fin volverían al lugar que les dio la verdadera vida.

Pero las cosas no eran iguales para los semes que observaban a sus lobitos con suma preocupación, todo lo dicho en esa carta era muy serio y exigia no solo la presencia de sus novios sino también la ellos.

Por otro lado Onodera no aguanto la sorpresa y se dejo caer de rodillas, dejando caer las lagrimas de sus ojos.

Takano al ver a su koibito llorar corrió a su lado para molestia de Yokozawa que observaba todo.

-Maldito Onodera…mil veces maldito, no mereces el amor de Masamune!-se decía el Oso gruñon en sus pensamientos.

Chiaki termino llorando también mientras era abrazado por Hatori, aunque para el castaño era algo difícil por que su novio en forma de lobo era mucho mas alto y grande.

-¿Y ahora que haremos Misaki?-pregunto Shinobu a su amigo que aun se mantenía sentado en el suelo.

-Ya escuchaste Shinobu…debemos apurarnos esta misma noche nos vamos-dijo Misaki con seriedad sobándose la cabeza.

-Aver,aver,aver…me podrían decir que diablos esta pasando aquí-inquirio Mizuki-que significa todo lo que esta escrito en esa carta?-

-¡Pero…Misaki!-dijo Akihiko desconcertado.

-Ya e dicho Usagi-san y como todavía es de dia, tienes muchas llamadas que realizar-declaro Misaki con firmeza ignorando a Mizuki-…todos estaremos muy ocupados y debemos estar preparados para el largo viaje antes de que sea de noche,entendido?!-

-¡Hai!-dijeron los lycans asintiendo.

* * *

**Hasta el proximo capitulo!**


	16. El Viaje

**~*El Viaje*~**

08:00 pm.

A esa hora la noche ya habia entrado y el cielo completamente oscuro, sin la luna presente esta vez.

Justo afuera del penthouse de Usami se encontraban los semes con algunos amigos.

-Aun no puedo creer que esto este pasando!-dijo Miyagi.

-Pues yo tampoco-inquirio Nowaki dándole la razón.

-Lo que ami me parece increíble, es que Misaki me pidiera invitar a Isaka a Aikawa…-menciono Akihiko malhumorado-y no conforme con eso también a Sumi, al desgraciado de Haruhiko, a Ijuuin Kyo y a su amigo Toudou y para rematar que no piensa irse sin que Kaoruko y Mizuki vengan…maldición!-

El de cabellos plateados miraba con fastidio en dirección al grupo de "sus" amigos y familiares que conversaban entre ellos.

-¡Usami-san no exagere!-dijo Yukina.

-Que no exagere dices, lo único que me alegra es que "esa" persona no puede venir por que alguien debe ocuparse de la compañía…-

-¿A ti solo te importa eso?-demado Takano-yo por otra parte me costo trabajo empacar todo lo que Onodera y yo necesitaremos…por otro lado no tenemos muchos amigos además de ustedes asi que estaremos bien-

En ese entonces Isaka y su pareja se acercaban.

-Akihiko,ahora si me podrías decir que es lo que esta pasando?...-

-¡Demonios! Solo esto me faltaba-susurro Akihiko.

-Explicame por que Asahina y yo estamos aquí reunidos y con equipaje en tu casa, y además de noche…-

-Yo no tengo por que darte explicaciones-contesto Usami de mala gana-ya lo sabres a su debido tiempo-

-Eso no me sirve de nada-declaro Isaka indignado-…quiero que me digas que pasa y que también me expliques ¿por que me llego una carta de alguien llamado Nagii Alpha?…-

-¡Ya te dije que no tengo por que darte explicaciones!-

-No, si tienes!…por que en esa carta que me llego decía mas bien me pedia cerrar la Editorial por una temporada, lo que mas me sorprendió fue que me mandara un sobre enorme con el dinero suficiente para cubrir los gastos de las ventas perdidas y el pago suficiente para todos los Mangakas por su esfuerzo y para que se tomen un buen descanzo…-

-¡Yo no se nada respecto sobre eso!-

-¿A no?, pues sabes que no te creo tu fuiste quien me llamo para decir que empacara lo necesario por que me invitabas a un largo viaje a nose a donde…y luego resivo esa extraña carta por lo menos merezco una explicación de todo esto, ya de por si fue un gran escandolo que la Editorial Marukawa fuera cerrada por un tiempo!-

-Isaka-san le prometo que pronto todas sus preguntas serán respondidas-inquirio Takano-pero ahora no es el momento, tenga paciencia-

-No puedo creer que esto este pasando,Kami-sama-dijo Isaka revolviéndose el cabello.

-Isaka,compórtate no es para tanto-dijo Asahina serio.

El pelimarron lo fulmino con la mirada.

Ignorando a ese par, Akihiko volvió su atención a sus amigos.

-No entiendo en que estará pensando Misaki-se lamentaba el peliplateado-por que demonios tenemos que llevar precisamente a Isaka y a su asistente-

-Hiro-san me dijo que si invitaba a sempai lo lamentaría por el resto de mi vida-menciono Nowaki cabizbajo.

-Yo no tengo mas amigos que ustedes y Kamijou-declaro Miyagi.

-Mis únicos amigos son ustedes-inquirio Masamune-solo espero que Mino no se retrase demasiado-

-Pues yo les hable a mis amigos y todos me dijeron que no-dijo Yukina.

-Yo ni muerto invito a mi cuñado y a mis hermanos-dijo Erie acercándose-…y el amigo de Shuichi aun sigue de viaje de bodas y no se donde estén los demás, pero ni me importa-

-¿Y aquienes invitaron Yoshiyuki-san y Yokozawa-san?-pregunto Nowaki interesado.

-Me acaban de decir que a otro amigo de Chiaki-dijo el pelirrubio-alguien llamado Yuu Yanase y Takafumi no invito a nadie-

-Yo sigo preguntando por que tanto misterio-menciono Takano de los mas extrañado-¿quien es ese tal Nagii Alpha que quiere de nosotros?, ¿y donde es que esta ese tal Reino Luna Llena?-

-No lo se-dijo Akihiko mas malhumorado-aunque con este extraño viaje que haremos tal vez me sirva como material para mis nuevos libros-

En eso el ojivioleta sintió un peso sobre el.

-Usami-san, no sabe cuando feliz estoy de que me haya propuesto ir de viaje con usted-dijo Sumi de lo mas feliz abrazandolo.

-¡Suéltame!-dijo Akihiko asqueado apartándolo bruscamente.

Sin darle importancia Keiichi siguió sonriendo.

-Por fin podre conquistarlo ahora que Misaki se fue para siempre-se decía feliz a si mismo el peligris-…y con este viaje no desaprovechare la oportunidad-

Sumi no sabia la sorpresa que se llevaría.

-¡SENSEI!-grito Aikawa.

-Mierda,definitivamente hoy todos están confabulados en contra mia-susurro Akihiko en verdad cabreado.

La pelirroja llego hasta el como si fuera una tormenta.

-Usami-sensei, ni crea que por que me invito a pasar unas vacaciones, que por cierto estoy muy agradecida lo dejare en paz respeto al manuscrito…-

-Mierda,mil veces mierda-seguia susurrando el peliplateado.

-Ni mucho menos por que la Editorial estará cerrada por quien sabe cuanto, asi que esto seria tiempo valioso para aprovecharlo y usted tenga nuevas ideas para su material!-

-Kami-sama, lo que tengo que soportar-pensaba Usami ignorando a la editora que seguía hablando-si no te amara tanto mi Misaki con tal de hacerte feliz-

Nadie se daba cuenta que eran observados.

-¡Vaya!,puedo ver que las cosas por aquí no han cambiado nada-dijo una voz que era conocida para todos.

Se giraron para ver si era verdad.

-¡MISAKI!-exclamaron la mayoría de los presentes que no habían visto al castaño.

Ahí estaba el universitario con las manos a la cadera, siendo acampañado por su grupo-manada.

-Hola! Aikawa-san es un gusto verla de nuevo-dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa.

-Misaki, pero donde haz estado me tenias muy preocupado-dijo la ojiazul yendo a abrazar al menor.

-¡Por los menos esta vestido!-pensaba Akihiko feliz de ver a su niño y aliviado de que no viniera medio desnudo como era ya su costumbre.

-Usagi-san!-hablo Misaki acercándose insinuante al de ojos violetas.

El escritor sonrio al ver las intenciones de su uke, tanto tiempo separados era para extrañar al otro pero aun asi era una lastima que muy apenas podían darse un beso.

-Misaki…-llamo Toudou el amigo del ojiverde-oye que paso contigo te desapareciste asi nomas?!-

-Hola, Toudou si se que no nos hemos visto pero ahora no puedo explicártelo-

-¡Chibi-tan que alegría el volverte a ver!-exclamo eufórico Isaka con una gran sonrisa.

-Hipócrita!-pensaba Akihiko.

-Me alegra volver a verte Misaki-mencionaron Haruhiko y Ijuuin que estaban detrás del pelicastaño.

El ojiverde se volteo a verlos, regalándoles una seductora sonrisa.

-También me alegra volver a verlos!-

Akihiko no paso por apercibido la acción de su novio, molesto se acerco poniéndose justo en medio de los 3.

-Bueno ya basta de bienvenidas, esta noche todos viajaremos-dijo Usami molesto.

Misaki rio con burla al ver el comportamiento de su seme.

Siendo el único que no habia saludado el castaño, Keiichi observaba con molestia la escena, no le hacia muy feliz que ese enano volviera.

-¿Y a donde es que vamos a ir?-pregunto Yuu que se encontraba abrazando a Chiaki en ese momento.

-¡Al Reino Luna Llena!-declaro Shinobu con su habitual seriedad.

-¿Perdon?, adonde?-pregunto Aikawa confundida.

-Es un lugar que todos ustedes no se imaginan que existe-inquirio Hiroki.

-Acaso nos toman el pelo?-dijo Isaka-no existe un lugar con ese nombre-

-Jujuju,¡eso es lo que usted cree!-dijo Shuichi burlándose viendo al mayor.

-Para que entiendan ahora mismo vienen por todos nosotros-inquirio Misaki atrayendo la atención de todos-se que todos se preguntan a donde iremos, y les dire que se sorprenderán al ver cosas que jamás creyeron ver o que existirían, que solo eran cosas de leyendas y cuentos para asustar a los niños-

Nadie dijo nada al respeto, pero la mitad de los presentes sabían que el ojiverde no mentia en todo lo que decía.

Justo en ese instante se vieron 3 limosinas hummer h2 negras acercándose hasta donde se encontraban.

Cuando los vehículos se detuvieron en frente de ellos, bajaron 3 hombres al mismo tiempo con el habitual traje de chofer, el primero era un joven de apariencia afeminada de ojos marrones y cabello negro y largo, el segundo era un hombre alto de pelo blanco y largo, ojos negros y 2 rayas rojas debajo de los ojos y por ultimo un hombre de cejas grandes cabello negro corto en forma de tazon.

-Que alegría volver a verlos, Haku!-dijo Misaki feliz.

-¡El placer es nuestro, Takahashi-sama!-dijo el joven de ojos marrones haciendo una reverencia.

-Oh, vamos Haku sabes que puedes hablarme de tu…-demando Misaki haciendo un puchero-ya te he dicho que no me gustan las formalidades-

-Gomen, pero ya sabes mi posición social-

-Y tu ya sabes mi opinión respecto a eso, tu eres mi amigo asi que no le des tanta importancia a eso quieres…-

-¡De acuerdo!-

-Por cierto! Aun te sigue quedando muy bien ese traje de chofer-Misaki observo de arriba a bajo el pelinegro.

-Misaki pero que cosas dices-dijo Haku apenado y sonrojado.

-Que solo digo la verdad-

Efectivamente era verdad el traje estaba muy pegado al joven, mostrando su frágil y encantadora figura de su pequeño cuerpo y el pantalón marcaba perfectamente su redondito trasero en conclusión Haku vestido asi y con el rostro completamente rojo parecía un pequeño angel.

-¡Buenas noches! Jiraiya-san, Gai-san-hablo Onodera con cortesía cambiando rápidamente de tema.

-Hola, Ritsu-chan veo que aun estas igual de hermoso-dijo Jiraiya sonriendo con picardia.

-Usted nunca cambiara Jiraiya-san…-inquirio Hiroki serio-sigue siendo el mismo viejo pervertido rabo verde-

-Oh! pero no te pongas celoso Hiro-chan, si a ti también te considero lindo…-

De pronto si veo al peliblanco estrellarse en la pared y aun Hiroki con una vena palpitante en la mejilla izquierda.

-¡Viejo pervertido!-

-Y ya comprove que sigues siendo el mismo demonio que conoci hace años-

-Jajajajajaja!-los lycans se carcajeaban al ver como termino el mayor.

-Me alegra ver que Hiroki-kun, tenga su ¡LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ACTIVA!-exclamo Gai de lo mas eufórico con el pulgar en alto y una radiante sonrisa.

A todos se les resvalo una gota en la cabeza.

-E-eh!, hai Gai-san también nos da gusto verlo otra vez!-dijo Misaki riendo de lo mas avergonzado por la personalidad del pelinegro.

-Bueno será mejor que nos demos prisa-declaro Shinobu-el tiempo avanza y debemos apurarse si queremos llegar ya!-

-Jiraiya-san usted y Gai-san encargense de subir nuestras maletas-inquirio Chiaki subiendo a la primer limosina.

Los loup-garou entraron al lujoso veiculo, mientras Haku se apuro en darle la vuelta a la limosina y subir al volante en espera de resivir ordenes para el largo viaje.

-Takano-san!-llamo Mino que venia corriendo con su equipaje.

-Mino, por fin llegaste ya estamos por irnos asi que sube!-demando Takano aliviado de que llegara su compañero.

-Mino-san entregele sus maletas a Gai-san y suba a una de las limosinas-menciono Misaki sacando la mitad de su cuerpo por arriba del lujoso veiculo-…lamentablemente no cabemos todos en una sola-

El castaño hizo lo que se le dijo entrego su equipaje a un hombre de cabello en forma de tazon, para que pudiera subir a una de las limosinas dejando que el pelinegro de grandes cejas colocara junto con la montaña de maletas sus pertenencias.

-Bueno ahora que ya estamos todos-delcaro Misaki seriamente-nos despedimos de japon por que no regresaremos aquí en buen tiempo…ahora marchemosnos!-

-Haku!, ya enciendo esta carcacha-dijo Shuichi emocionado e impaciente por querer irse ya.

-A sus ordenes Shindou-san!-declaro Haku de los formal y obediente.

-Me parece increíble que un mocoso como ese sea quien condusca-menciono Yokozawa indignado.

Haku sonrio al oir la queja del ojiazul.

-Takafumi-chan para su información no soy ningún niño…-

-¿Como es que sabes mi nombre?-pregunto el Oso gruñon sorprendido.

-Se todo sobre ustedes, pero no les dire el como…ah y tengo 150 años de edad-

-¡¿COMO?!-gritaron todos los que no eran seres mágicos ante tal respuesta.

-Jejeje,aunque no lo crean pequeños!-rio Haku de lo mas divertido.

-Bueno, Haku ya vámonos-dijo Kisa.

-Enseguida-dijo el ojimarron encendiendo el auto poniéndolo en marcha.

A los pocos minutos Jiraiya y Gai hicieron lo mismo dándole alcanze a su pequeño y viejo compañero.

En definitiva les esperaba un largo viaje aun mundo sobrenatural.


	17. La Muralla Magica

**~*La Muralla Magica*~**

01:25 am.

Aun siendo de noche todavía llevaban 6 horas viajando en las limosisnas y no habían comido ni dormindo nada durante el viaje,ya habían dejado atrás japon adentrándose en una parte oscura y tenebrosa del bosque completamente alejada la ciudad donde no habia nada mas que solo arboles algunos se encontraban secos y sin ojas, en ese lugar no habia ni una alma que rondara por ahí, nadie era lo bastante tonto como para atreverse a entrar a esos parajes peligrosos con el temor de ser devorado por las fieras salvajes que habitaban allí.

-Misaki!-llamo Akihiko-cuando nos detendremos?...-

El lycan ojiverde se giro a verlo.

-Estamos cansados,no hemos comido nada y no hemos dormido-

-Hai,Chibi-tan-musito Isaka cansado-llevamos horas viajando y sentados aquí adentro…tengo hambre y necesito ir al baño-

El pelicastaño no podía molestarse,sabia cuan cansados se encontraban todos y hambrientos.

-¡Haku!...-llamo Misaki acercándose a la ventanilla donde estaba al otro lado el ojimarron-cuanto falta para llegar a la casa de Tazuna-san?-

-No falta mucho! Misaki ya casi llegamos-dijo Haku.

-Bien-dijo Misaki volviendo a sentarse.

-¿Quien es Tazuna?-pregunto Yukina.

-Es un Guardian Humano…-contesto Chiaki.

-¡¿Que?!-inquirieron todos que incluso los que estaban en otra de las limosinas pero que gracias a unas vocinas que habían podían escuchar todo.

-Es un viejo carpintero-prosiguio Shouta-…el vive aquí con su hija Tsunami-chan y su nieto Inari-chan!-

-Por Kami-sama, pero a que persona en su sano juicio se le ocurriría vivir en un sitio tan peligroso como este-inquirio Yokozawa indignado.

-Por la misma razón, por la que el y su familia tienen el deber de vigilar la Muralla Magica-declaro Onodera seriamente.

-¿La que?-pregunto Takano ahora sin entender nada.

-Señores, ya llegamos-interrumpio Haku.

Lo lobos se acercaron a la ventanilla, a pesar de la oscuridad con su visión nocturna podían ver a la perfeccion divisando a unos cuantos metros las luces de una cabaña y el humo que salía de la chimenea.

Ya casi se acercaban, cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió saliendo un hombre mayor de pelo corto y gris con barba,usaba unas gafas vestia una camisa de cuadros rojos y negros sin mangas y un pantalón negro gastado en sus manos portaba una escopeta.

Dejando aparcadas las limosinas la manada bajo primero,Misaki fue el primero en encaminarse a la cabaña.

-Buenas noches! Tazuna-san-saludo Takahashi al mayor.

-Misaki-kun que sorpresa-dijo Tazuna sonriéndole-no espera que fueran ustedes a los que precisamente irían a recoger Jiraiya,Gai y Haku!-

Ambos se dieron un abrazo.

-¡Lo comprendo a pasado mucho tiempo, desde la ultima vez que nos vimos!-dijo Misaki desaciendo el abrazo.

-¿Y como han estado ustedes muchachos?-pregunto Tazuna al resto de la manada.

-Bien, Tazuna-san-inquirio Shuichi feliz de ver al mayor.

-Ya veo-

-Disculpe,buen hombre podría prestarme su baño-dijo Isaka acercándose.

-Claro joven, pase-dijo Tazuna-…Tsunami hija prepara algo de comer tenemos vistas-

En eso una mujer de pelo azul oscuro largo y ojos negros salió sorprendienso al ver quienes eran las visitas.

-Hola! Tsunami-san-saludo Hiroki.

-Chicos que sorpresa!-exclamo la peliazul de los contenta al verlos-pero onegai pasen,pasen esta también es su casa…y sus amigos también!-

-Inari, ven ayudarme en la cocina-la mujer entro casi corriendo a la cabaña.

-Jejeje,veo que su hija no a cambiado nada-hablo Chiaki riendo.

-Pero entren deben estar muy cansados del viaje-inquirio Tazuna abriéndoles la puerta.

Se encontraban en la sala sentados en frente de la chimenea, descanzando en espera de que les trajeran algo de comer.

-Aquí les traigo para que coman-dijo un niño de cabello negro corto y los ojos también negros.

En la pequeña mesa que habia dejo 2 charolas llenas de carne cocida bien caliente.

Los Guardianes Ocultos rápidamente se lanzaron a las charolas agarrando cada uno un trozo de carne.

-Enseguida mi Oka-san y mi Ojii-san traen la comida que falta para ustedes-dijo Inari retirándose a las demás personas que se encontraban con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando estupefactos al grupo de ukes como devoraban la comida.

-Oigan mastiquen la comida como debe de ser-musito Sumi con desagrado-parecen animales atragantándose con la carne!-

Mas ninguno le hizo caso alguno, sentrandose en llenar sus estomagos.

Los semes fueron los únicos en notar unos pequeños colmillos que sobresalían en los dientes de sus amados, al morder la carne.

-Disculpen la tardanza!-inquirio Tsunami entrando a la sala seguida de Tazuna.

Ambos cargaban otras charolas con carne mientras Inari traia una jarra con jugo.

-No hay problema,Tsunami-san-inquirio Miyagi con cortesía.

Todo el grupo tomo un trozo de carne sentándose a comer, a diferencia del grupo de lobos hambrientos que devoraban todo con decesperacion.

-Y bien ¿que los a echo decidir volver al Reino?-se aventuro a preguntar Tazuna sentándose en el único sillo disponible.

-Nagii-sama…a pedido nuestra presencia de inmediato-menciono Misaki con seriedad.

El peligris se quedo mudo.

El saber que el propio Rey ordeno eso, era para preocuparse en serio.

-Ya veo, entonces el asunto es grave-inquirio Tazuna quitándose las gafas.

-Por eso nos iremos en cuanto terminemos de comer-informo Ritsu.

Masamune que estaba beviendo jugo casi lo escupe al escuchar eso.

-¿Que dices Onodera?-menciono Akihiko sin poder creerlo-al final nos detenemos para poder recuperar energía y nisiquiera hemos dormido-

-No hay tiempo para descanzar-dijo Chiaki serio-nos están esperando…y cuando Nagii-sama pide algo debemos cumplirlo al pie de la letra-

-Yoshino!-llamo Hatori.

El pelimarron volveo a verlo.

-Tori, se lo que piensas pero no tenemos obsion, terminamos y nos vamos-

Yoshiyuki sabia que era inútil ponerse a discutir con su pareja.

Aikawa al ver que el ambiente se ponía tenso, hopto por hacer la pregunta que tanto queria a hacer.

-Eh…disculpe señor…-

Tazuna dirigió su atención a la pelirrroja.

-Hai, jovencita-

-Me gustaría que me dijera si no es mucha molestia…-

-¿Que cosa?-pregunto Tazuna curioso.

-¡¿Que es la Muralla Magica?!-

Los lobos se tensaron ante la pregunta de la Mangaka, en cambio el viejo Tazuna no hizo mas que sonreir,para el la ojiazul no era mas que otro ser humano que tenia simple curiosidad por lo desconocido.

-Y por que quieres saberlo,jovencita?-

-Para asi poder comprender o entender todo esto que esta pasando en este extraño viaje-

Ahí el peligris entendió era obio que los pequeños lycans no les habían dicho la verdad,pero también pudo notar que ciertas personas ya sabían algo.

-Bueno se los explicare-dijo beviendo un poco de jugo Tazuna.

Todos en la sala guardaron silencio.

-Se que para la mayoría de ustedes, todo esto es muy extraño-dijo Tazuna-ya que no saben nada pero les aseguro que mas pronto de lo que creen lo entenderán…-

Nadie pareció entender a lo que se refería el viejo.

-Y bueno, como se iran muy pronto…les dire que e vivido aquí con mi hija y mi nieto desde hace muchos años, somos los Guardines Humanos que protengen y vigilan la Muralla Magica…-prosegia Tazuna con su relato-…y en cuanto se vayan mas adelante al norte podrán ver un desolado camino de arboles secos y neblina ahí hay un gran muro de ramas con espinas, esa es la Muralla les informo que al principio se asustaran cuando estén cerca de ella, pero les dire que fue creada precisamente para que ningún ser humano pueda entrar todas las Criaturas Mágicas que viven alli deben protegerse…pero que no se preocupen si son valientes y tienen fe podrán cruzar sin ningún problema-

Para el grupo de humanos les fue muy difícil poder creer en la palabras.

Se encontraban de nuevo en la limosinas, retomando el camino hacia la Muralla Magica, ya habían dejado atrás la cabaña de Tazuna y su familia.

Y como lo predijo el viejo llevaban un rato andando atraves de un denza neblina,durante todo el camino lograban divisar arboles secos sin ni una sola hoja su aspecto era terrorífico, debes en vez escuchaban a lo lejos aullidos de lobos y uno que otro berrido y chillidos de otro animales.

Cuando de la nada apareció un gran muro de ramas con espinas.

-E-eh…¿nos vamos a detener cierto?-pregunto Miyagi intimidado por esa Muralla.

-No Miyagi-kun, debemos seguir andando-dijo Haku tranquilamente.

-¡No estaras hablando en serio!-inquirio Yokozawa incrédulo.

-Ya! Yokozawa-san no sea marica-declaro Chiaki.

-¡¿Que fue lo que dijiste?!-demando Takafumi amenazente.

-Ya basta-musito Misaki serio.

-Pero…-

-Cállate-inquirio Hiroki ya malumorado.

Tan enfrascados estaban en la discusión, que no notaban la palidez en los rostrs de los demás, cuando veía que cada vez se ivan acercando a ese enorme muro de espinas,Miyagi incluso se cubrió los ojos con las manos para no ver como se estrellaban.

En eso los ojos de Haku adquirieron un color dorado.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Miyagi quito las manos de su caraviendo que ahora se encontraban andando por un camino en mejor estado con muchos arboles cubiertos de hojas.

-Despreocúpate Miyagi-kun-dijo Haku sonriendo-nosotros realmente no nos ivamos a estrellar, no olvides que la Muralla es Magica un simple espejismo nada mas!-

-Si, claro!-fue lo único que dijo el profesor de literatura.

Los humanos miraban atravez de las ventanas de la limosina, no podían ocultar su asombro al ver que ese bosque era diferente, se veía mas cuidado incluso mas verdes que con la luz de la luna llena podían ver.

Los veiculos habían salido de los bosques, llegando a un campo abierto de praderas a lo lejos se podían ver las luces de una ciudad se encontraba alli a unos cuantos metros de distancia se podía escuchar música a pesar de estar lejos de ellos.

El grupo rápidamente dirigió su atención a la ciudad.

A excepción de los Guardianes Ocultos que parecian anciosos por llegar a su destino, que por la anciedad respiraban con rapidez e impaciencia.

-¿Iremos haya?-pregunto Yuki.

-Gomen Eiri-kun, pero ahí no es a donde nos dirigimos-contesto Haku.

-Entonces se puede saber a donde diablos nos dirigimos?-musito Yokozawa de mal modo.

-Pronto llegaremos Takafumi-kun-dijo haku sin verse afectado.

Y estaba en lo cierto dejando a atrás la cuidad se volvieron a adentrar a otro bosque, pero que no tardaron en salir de el, para su sorpresa al frente habia una grandes puertas de metal y un muro de roca siendo tapados por una devil neblina, mientras los vehículos ya se ivan acercando lo suficiente los grandes portones se abrieron dándoles la bienvenida.

Justo cuando cruzaban la entraba atravez de la ventanas lograron ver a 4 figuras de ojos brillantes con armaduras una de ellas era mas pequeña que las otras, que se encontraban ahí como fieles vigilantes las grandes puertas ya se habían cerrado al ver que ya se encontraban dentro alejándose de los guardias.

Las limosinas pasaban justo por un camino con pocos arboles, que tenia unas grandes estatuas de enormes lobos.

De pronto para sorpresa de todos, ante sus ojos apareció un castillo enorme, era 10 veces mucho mas grande que cualquier edificio de japon.

-Señores, sean bienvenidos al Reino Luna Llena-declaro Haku con orgullo.

Las palabras del pelinegro provocaron, un sentimiento de nerviosismo y anciedad en ellos y mas en los que no sabían en que extraño lugar se encontraban.

Las limosinas se detuvieron en la entrada, justamente en ese instante las puertas principales eran abiertas dejando salir a un hombre con uniforme que daba a notar que se trataba del mayordomo.

-Mis señores, que placer el tenorlos aquí de nuevo en su hogar-dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Buenas noches!, Bernardo-dijo Misaki sin ocultar su excitación de aver llegado por fin.

-Onegai, mis señores síganme los llevare a ustedes y sus acompañantes a sus aposentos-dijo Bernardo.

-Que alguien se encargue de llevar nuestro equipaje también-inquirio Onodera.

-Enseguida señor-

Los lycans siguieron al hombre de inmediato, el grupo de humanos no sabían que pensar de todo eso, la mayoría creían que todo era una tontería, pero no les quedo otra alternativa mas que seguirlos también.

A esas horas de la noche no habia ninguna luz encendida, el mayordomo hizo subir por unas largar escaleras caminando por un largo pasillo en el recorrido los novios de los lycans y compañía pudieron obsevar que el castillo era inmensamente grande y mas por dentro, habia artefactos antiguos que aleguas se notaba que eran de gran valor, al igual como algunas pinturas que se encontraban en las paredes.

Bernardo sujetando un candelabro, fue dejando a los lobos en sus habitaciones con sus amantes.

-Shindou-san, su habitación esta lista para usted-declaro Bernardo respetuosamente-esta como la dejo hace 5 años, señor!-

-Arigato! Bernardo ya puedes retirarte-dijo Shuichi sonriéndole.

El mayordomo haciendo una reverencia cerro la puerta, dirigiendo su atención a los invitados de sus señores.

-Siguanme…les mostrare en donde podran acomodarse y descansar comodamente-

Al grupo vio como el hombre se alejaba al lado contrario de los 7 cuartos, en los que hace unos momentos se detuvieron.

Yuki observaba curioso la habitación de su bola rosada.

Por otro lado el pelirrosa se desvestía arrojando sus prendas donde sea, el rubio lo veía atonito ya habia olvidado cuan hermoso y pequeño era el cuerpo de su Shuichi.

Tan centrado estaba en admirar el cuerpo del menor, que asi de la nada el ojilila se transformo en ese gran lobo rosa.

Shuichi se dirigió a la enorme cama, cada pisada que daba hacia retumbar un poco el piso y asi como si nada el lobo se subió en el colchon boca arriba.

-Shuichi…-le llamo Eiri.

-Solo acuéstate y ya-dijo de forma seca el lycan.

El de ojos ambar suspiro con resignación, ya devia darse cuenta que no tendría las cosas fáciles con el cantante no como antes y aunque pretendiera que nada pasaba se daba cuenta de que la actitud del pelirrosa para con el ya no era como antes, y para que se engañaba si en el tiempo que llevaban juntos le engañaba una y otra vez con cuanta mujer se le atravesaba, reconocia que se merecía el trato que el menor le daba, pero de una cosa estaba seguro no iva a dejar a su bola rosada ni por nada ni por nadie, antes muerto que dejarlo ir con algun otro imbécil.

Akihiko se encontraba acostado en la cama observando con adoracion, como su Misaki en su forma de lobo andaba de un lado a otro por el cuarto, ya sabia cuan feliz estaba el ojiverde de estar ahí en ese lugar que para el peliplateado se le hacia extraño y desconfiado.

-Usagi-san, mañana temprano debemos estar lo mejor presentables-declaro Misaki con firmeza.

-Eh?-

-Ya me oiste…mañana en la mañana estaremos ante una persona sumamente importante para mi, para todos mejor dicho ¡-

-¡Entiendo!-

-Es en serio Usagi-san, esto es muy importante para mi han pasado 5 años desde que me fui-

-Si lo es para ti, lo es también para mi-

-Bueno! ahora durmamos, hemos viajado mucho y necesitamos descansar-

El lobo se subió a la cama acostándose como lo haría un perro estirando su enorme cuerpo dejándose llevar por el sueño.

Usami lo miro por unos minutos acariciándole la cabeza, por alguna extraña razón presentia que mañana pasarían cosas que cambiarian su vida para siempre y la de los demás.

En otra parte del Reino Luna Llena.

-Uchiha-sama, ya están aquí-

-Bien…Orochimaru-dijo una voz gruesa en la oscuidad-este es el primer paso, todo a estado saliendo según lo planeado-

-¿Y ahora que procede señor?-pregunto el pelinegro-ya Akatsuki no existe mas-

-Eso es lo de menos…esos infelices no eran mas que mierda, me arrepiento de averlos dando un puesto que no eran dignos de llevar…-

-¡Estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted, señor!-inquirio Orochimaru con burla.

-Ahora lo siguiente, debemos movernos con mucho cuidado…no hay que olvidar que su Majestad a regresado…-

-Hai, Uchiha-sama-

-Aun! tenemos un largo camino que recorrer si queremos alcanzar nuestro objetivo…-

-Entiendo, señor y no se preocupe me encargare personalmene de que las piezas se muevan a nuestro favor!-

Afirmo muy seguro Orochimaru de sus palabras, hizo una reverencia dando media vuelta dispuesta a retirarse y dejar a los a su superior.

-Y atra cosa, Orochimaru…-

-¡Hai!-

-"EL", Me a exigido que causemos el mayor daño posible…quiere que el sufrimiento de todos sea tan grande-

Orochimaru mostro una tétrica sonrisa.

-Eso se lo juro, Uchiha-sama…se lo juro-

Dicho y echo el pelinegro abandono la habitación dejando a salos al otro vampiro.

-Ya todo esta predicho ni la Madre Gaia podrá salvarlos…muy pronto tu, Nagii Alpha sabras hasta donde es capaz de llegar Nathaniel de la Porra, viviras en carne propia el dolor y sufrimiento de todos a los que amas para que asi yo Madara Uchiha te quite la vida y me combierta en el nuevo Rey del Reino Luna Llena!-

Dichas aquellas palabras que parecian que se trataban de una profecía, fueron la sentencia de que ante el regreso de los Guardianes Ocultos, muchos vivirían tanto dolor y sufrimiento y el precio lo pagarían seres inocentes que no tenían culpa alguna.


	18. El Rey-Alpha: V

**~*El Rey-Alpha: V*~**

02:10 pm

El sol hace cuanto que ya se encontraba en lo alto del cielo, sus fuertes rayos entraban en la habitación dando directo en el rostro del Akihiko que aun dormía.

-Usagi-san, ya despierta!-dijo Misaki.

El ojivioleta se froto los ojos.

-Vamos, Usagi-san date prisa debemos ir a bañarnos-musito impaciente el lycan-y estar lo mas presentables posible…-

-Esta bien ya voy!-inquirio el escritor saliendo de la cama.

-Ya vamos de tarde, tenemos que estar listos en 5 minutos-

El lobo-ojiverde salió del cuarto dejando la puerta abierta.

Aun afectado por el sueño el ojivioleta vio que su enorme niño aun se mantenía en su forma de lobo, y si pretendía bañarse en esa forma y los novios de sus amigos, entonces seria una tarde muy larga cuando los demás los vean asi que de seguro armarían tal escándalo.

Se encontraban caminando por un largo pasillo ahora con el dia, los recién llegados podían, admirar la majestuosidad del castillo como de todos los objetos y pinturas que habia, todo era como un sueño para ellos.

Lo único distinto fue la hora de tomar el baño cuando Bernardo el mayordomo que ahora podían ver como era ya que en la noche no pudieron verlo bien era joven algo alto de cabello corto lila peinado hacia a atrás de ojos negros con gafas los guio, se encontraron con un baño completamente blanco y de lo mas elegante, agregando que eran inmensamente grande con unas hermosas estatuas de lobos en diferentes poses que entre sus garras sujetaban unas vasijas de donde caia unas ventanas enormes de cortinas transparentes donde podía entrar el aire sin problemas incluso de las paredes caia agua cual cascada parecian, el agua estaba caliente y deliciosa de lo mas relajante sin mencionas el aromatico jabon y las losiones y frescos shampoos que alli habían.

Ahikiko habia disfrutado mucho ese baño, pero como lo habia predicho sus "molestias-conocidos" cuando vieron a su Misaki y los amantes de los demás se aterraron al verlos asi, que nisiquiera pudieron evitar ahogar un fuerte grito que tardaron en calmarlos, pero que al final lograron tranquilizarlos y explicarles a medias las cosas.

Pero justo en esos momentos Bernardo los llevama directo a la sala principal, durante el recorrido les informo que su amo y señor los queria conocer de inmediato pero que primero hablaran ante la precensia de su representante.

Mientras el peliplateado se perdia en sus pensamientos, entraron a lo que era la sala que estaba perfectamente decorada un candelabro enorme que colgaba del techo y unos sofás modulares aun extremo se encontraba un minibar, también un librero grande como lo eran las ventanas, y en medio de los sofás una larga mesita de sala con varias charolas de bocadillos,dulces y pastelillos con unas cuantas botella de vino.

-Onegai, señores hagan el favor de tomar asiento…-dijo Bernardo con cortesía.

Todo el grupo se dispuso a sentarse en esos lujosos y elegantes sofás.

-Su Majestad a pedido que la manada del joven Takahashi se sienten en frente…y que sus parejas como familiares y amigos se coloquen en otro de los sofás-

Miraki ahora en su forma humana con una mirada les indico a sus amigos, que hicieran lo pedido.

Akihiko captando la señal siendo el primero e dirigirse a otro de esos sofás sentándose de inmediato, siendo seguido por el resto de los demás que hicieron lo mismo.

-Ahora! Señores con su permiso me retiro-dijo Bernardo dando una reverencia.

-Arigato, Bernardo-dijo Shouta.

El mayordomo dio la media vuelta desapareciendo de su vista.

Los lycans no perdieron tiempo, rápidamente atacando las charolas de comida.

-Por Kami-sama, es que no pueden comer de manera decente?!-musito Sumi con desagrado.

-Y a ti que te importa, mequetrefe-inquirio Shinobu molesto.

-El echo de que ahora sean "animales"-contraataco Keiichi con sorna-no significa que devan comportarse con uno literalmente!-

Harto de la actitud del peligris, Shinobu se levanto dispuesto a romperle la cara.

-Vaya! Veo con gran asombro que no haz cambiado nada Shinobu-kun-dijo una suave voz de hombre haciendo parar a Takatsuki.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver de donde provenía esa voz, encontrándose a un joven de apariencia juvenil, tenia el pelo corto negro y los ojos igualmente negros sus ropas eran un pantalón negro con una chaqueta de cuero negra y zapatos también negros.

-Riki…-dijo Misaki en un susurro.

-Hola, Misaki-kun, muchachos a pasado tanto tiempo-dijo Riki sonriendo.

El pelicastaño se acerco al pelinegro saludándose con un apretón de manos.

-Hai, Riki 5 años desde que nos vimos por ultima vez-

-Hai! y dime ¿como les a hido estando conviviendo tanto tiempo entre los mortales?-

El joven se sento en un de los sofás.

-No nos quejamos…por algo es también nuestro hogar, Riki-

-Muy cierto, Misaki-kun-

-Por cierto, Riki-le llamo Onodera-por que regresaron antes de lo planeado, pensábamos que no volverían hasta dentro de un mes!-

El joven se puso serio.

-Eso Ritsu-san no me corresponde decirlo…su Alteza será quien les de las respuestas a sus preguntas, pero eso si el asunto es grave aunque el no lo vea de ese modo-

Se creo un largo silencio.

-Eh…este…disculpa ¿pero tu quien eres?-pregunto Takano.

Riki se giro para verlo.

-Oh, pero que mal educado soy…-dijo Riki poniéndose en pie.

Los humanos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Yo soy Riki the Dark…-hizo una reverencia-el representante de su Majestad-

-Y usted también es…es-inquirio Isaka incomodo.

-Hai, Isaka-san también soy un lobo o mejor como nos conocen un Loup-Garou-

-C-como es que…que sabes mi nombre?-

-Se todo sobre ustedes…y déjenme decirles que habia estado esperando el momento de conocerlos-

-Oh por favor!-inquirio Sumi ironico-todo esto es una farsa, una vil mentira-

Todos se volteron a ver al peligris incrédulos.

-¿Eso cree, Keiichi-san?-pregunto Riki de lo mas calmado sin que las palabrs del de lentes le afectaran.

-Por supuesto, esperas que creamos todo este show-declaro Sumi molesto-pretendes que creamos que son hombres lobo, por Kami-sama eso no existe no es mas que algo ficticion…-

-Me sorprende que después de que nos vieras en nuestra forma lobuna en los baños no creas-inquirio Hiroki con seriedad ya harto del comportamiento de ese 4 ojos.

-¡Pues no!-contesto Keiichi agresivo levantando la voz-yo solo creo que estamos en precensia de unos locos dementes, que deberían estar encerrados en un manicomi-

-Mejor cierra la boca, estúpido tu no sabes nada-declaro Kamijou atacando-no eres mas que un ignorante humano que no sabe donde esta parado…y que además de eso eres una puta ofrecida!-

-VUELVE A REPETIR ESO, EN MI CARA!-

-Señores, cálmense-dijo Riki a tiempo antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas-no estamos aquí para pelear sino para esperar la presencia del Rey-

Sumi y Hiroki se lanzaron una mirada venenosa, guardando silencio.

Y como por arte de magia Riki y el grupo de Misaki sintieron un pinchazo al sentir una presencia acercándose.

Justo en frente de la sala habia una entrada que ignoraban adonde llevaba, era cubierta por unas gruesas cortinas rojas,los lycans tenían toda su atención ahí mismo cuando las cortinas empezaban a moverse de entre estas salió una figura cubierta por una capa con capucha negra.

La respiración se les fue a todos ante esa extraña presencia.

En cambio los lobos se arrodillaron ante la sorpresa de los demás.

El ser que por esa capa ocultaba quien era, de un solo movimiento se la quito revelando aun hombre hermoso y joven, su rostro era confundido como el de una doncella, tenia la piel blanca, unos hechizantes ojos de un intenso purpura y una increíble gruesa cabellera negra como la misma noche que le llegaba hasta los pies, vestia una blusa larga roja transparente que dejaba a la vista de todos su bien formado pecho, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro y corto que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cintura, sus formadas piernas eran tapadas por unas medias negras traslucidas, usaba unas cortas botas negras de tacon alto grueso por ultimo las uñas de sus dedos eran largas como si fueran agujas estaban pintadas de rojo, como también cada dedo era adornado por anillos de jemas preciosas y las muñecas llevaba puestos unos brazaletes de plata antiguos.

En definitiva era un hombre de una belleza terriblemente atrayente su cuerpo parecía que fue creado por los mismo angeles, era todo lo que alguien pudiera desear en una persona y no solo su cuerpo y belleza sino la exprecion clamada de su rostro y ese brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Damas y caballeros…-inquirio Riki levantándose hacercandose un poco al recién llegado-como representante tengo el honor de presentarles ante ustedes a su Majestad el Rey Nagii Alpha: V, soberano como también amo y señor de estas tierras y la máxima autoriadad del Reino Luna Llena y creador de todos los Seres Mágicos!-

Presento Riki con tal devoción y orgullo a su superior, que dejo mas que impresionados al grupo de humanos que miraban con deseo y curiosidad a ese ser caído del mismísimo cielo.

Aunque a veces la belleza puede ser una maldición como una bendición, en quien haya sido elegido para poseerla.


	19. Raki – Parte 1

**~* Raki – Parte 1 *~**

El silencio habia reinado en el sala, nadie pronunciaba palabra alguna pareciera que el aliento se les habia esfumado.

El apuesto joven se mantenía alli de pie sin siquiera mover un solo musculo.

-Alpha-sama…-llamo Riki.

Mas el ojipurpura levanto la mano demandando silencio, Riki decidió mantenerse callado sabia el significado de esa señal, su señor queria conocer por si mismo a los invitados.

Nagii dio unos pasos suaves dando a conocer sus actos de galanura.

Los novios de los ukes se sintieron intimidados ante la increíble presencia de ese hermoso hombre, al ver que se acercaba a ellos, el pelinegro caminaba paso a paso observando con suma atención y curiosidad cada unos de esos nuevos rostros, cuando de repente se detuvo justo en frente de Takano y Akihiko mas ambos semes se sintieron pequeños e incomodos por esos ojos purpura, por otro lado Nagii se mantenía serio y callado sin dejar de ver a ese par como si supiera lo que provocaría su presencia en su casa.

-Nagii…gustas tomar asiento…onegai!-dijo Riki.

El pelinegro dio unos pasos hacia a atrás quitando yendo a sentarse en un sillón vintage rojo acomodándose como si fuera a posar para una revista, Riki tomo asiento en otro de los sofás respetando el espacio y lugar de su señor.

Y otra vez el silencio reino alli.

-Misaki…-llamo Nagii al ver que sus pequeños aun seguían arodillados-ya levantense sabes que no me gusta que hagan eso…no importa que sea el "Rey"-

El ojiverde y los demás se pusieron rápido en pie sentándose de inmediato, al oir la suave y majestuosa voz de su Rey, como lo era todo de el.

-Nagii-sama…no sabe cuan felices estamos de estar aquí-dijo Misaki con la cabeza baja.

-Misaki, mirame-

El pelicastaño levanto la cabeza, sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas de lo apenado que estaba y en sus ojos habia un extraño brillo como de admiración.

-Crei haberte dicho hace mucho, que conmigo no hace falta tantas modalidades…-

-Hai, Nagii-sama!-

-Y dime ¿ha hido todo bien en el mundo humano?,mm!...-

-E-eh…hai Nagii-sama…todo a estado perfecto haya-dijo Misaki con nerviosismo.

-En serio?, nada nuevo…nada que contarme?, eh!?-

Las parejas de los lycans notaron el doble sentido de las palabras del pelinegro, palabras que provocaron escalofrio en sus amados.

-No nada!...Nagii-se adelanto a decir Chiaki sudando frio.

Alpha gracias a su olfato y por que conocía de pies a cabeza a sus adorados pequeños, sabia perfectamente que no querían que se enterara de nada.

-Yoshino-chan, no te esfuerces en negarlo ya lo se todo!-

Los Guardianes Ocultos quedaron petrificados.

-Pequeños, no se por que se sorprenden ustedes sabían que me enteraría de todas formas…-

-Nagii-kun…-inquirio Kisa nervioso.

-Sin embargo!…-levanto la mano demandando silencio-entiendo cuan grave era el asunto, como también comprendo lo que tuvieron que hacer para satisfacerse!-

-Satisfacerse?, pero de que esta hablando?-musito Mizuki dignándose a hablar por fin.

Nagii volteo a ver al pariente de Usami.

Mizuki se sintió demasiado intimidado por esos ojos purpura.

-Joven Shiiba! el asunto es muy serio y creo que ya no tiene caso ocultárselos mas!-

-Eh?!-

Nadie a ecepsion de los amantes de los lobos parecía entender a lo que se refería.

-¿Ustedes saben, hacerca de las extrañas desapariciones que se llevaron acabo los últimos días? , mmm?...-pregunto el Rey seriamente.

-E-eh!, hai-respondio Isaka algo dudativo como extrañado.

-Como también! que todas esas personas estaban en compañía de unos hombres jóvenes…-

-Disculpe, pero que tiene eso que ver con nosotros?-pregunto Kaoruko al fin teniendo el valor de atreverse a hablar.

-Simple, Kaoruko-Chan!...tu y Mizuki-san son parientes de uno de esos hombres jóvenes-

La mayoría de los presentes se quedaron desconcertados y mudos ante esa confesión.

-Ja…jaja...jajajajajaja-se carcajeo Mizuki.

Todos se le quedaron bien impresionados por su reacción, menos los Guardines y sus amantes.

Por otro lado Nagii y Riki se mantenían serios observando al familiar de Akihiko que se burlaba como un estúpido.

-Usted esta loco…-dijo Mizuki terminando de reir.

-¡Mizuki!-llamo Akihiko con advertencia.

-Es un maldito loco-continuo Mizuki chillando con ira sin hacerle caso-como te atrevez a llamar a Akihiko nii-san asesino!-

Mizuki se sentía indignado y furioso que acusaran algun miembro de su familia de tal cosa.

-Joven Shiiba, si usted quiere no tiene que creer todo lo que sale de mi boca-contesto Nagii con tranquilidad-…de echo ninguno de ustedes debe creer nada de lo que digo, pero todo es verdad!-

Nadie pareció entender bien lo que el pelinegro intento decir con esa respuesta.

Nagii prosiguió a continuar.

-Por otra parte…yo no dije que Usami-san fuera un asesino al contrario a demostrado ser alguien que es capaz de hacer lo que sea por el ser que ama…-

Akihiko se sintió conmovido ante esas palabras.

-Y eso implica soportar que la persona que uno ama se acueste con otra persona solo para satisfacer su deseo sexual, eso realmente es un gran sacrificio de amor sincero por mas doloroso que este sea…-

Mizuki y Kaoruko se quedaron callados sin saber que decir.

-Pero no solo Akihiko a demostrado ser una persona digna y recta para hacer algo como esto, también lo han demostrado Masamune,Hatori, el joven Yukina, Nowaki-kun, Miyagi-san y hasta poco creible de aceptar el propio Yuki-

-Hey!-espeto Eiri algo ofendido.

Los Guardianes se sentían tan agradecidos con su Rey, al verlo expresar con gran calma y gratitud sus palabras pero con sinceridad y sobre todo respeto.

Viendo que la situación estaba calmada pero un poco incomoda, Nagii chasqueo los dedos apareciendo un cigarrillo en su mano, al ver lo que hizo el ojipurpura solo los que eran mortales abrieron en grande los ojos de la impresión.

Nagii hacerco el cigarro a sus labios.

Mientras que Riki que estaba sentado en otro de los sofás de un movimiento rápido ya estaba cerca de su superior con un encendedor a la mano encendiendo su cigarrillo al instante apartándose al momento regresando a su lugar.

Alpha le dio 2 bocadas dejando salir el humo por la nariz.

-¿Alguien gusta uno?-

-Yo si-dijo Miyagi.

El lycan apareció otro cigarro para el ojiazul, prendiéndolo con el suyo propio dándoselo al profesor de literatura.

-Arigato, Alpha-sama!-agradecio Miyagi.

Nagii solo inclino la cabeza en forma de aprobación.

-En que estábamos?!...asi decía que las persona que hace este tipo de sacrificios como ellos, para mi valen mucho pero a veces debo aceptar que los humanos pueden llegar a ser egoístas que solo piensan en ellos mismos…-

-¡Oye eso no es verdad!-replico Isaka frunciendo el ceño no estando de acuerdo.

-Ay, Ryūichirō-san no se meta quiere-inquirio Riki serio-por que usted es el menos indicado para replicar-

-Que dices?-

Isaka se mostro sorprendido por lo que el pelinegro quiso decir.

-Ya me escucho-Riki se levanto-los humanos son una especie muy violenta capaces de hacer lo que sea con tal de conseguir lo que quieren…-

-Pero quien te haz cre…-inquirio Yokozawa molesto sin terminar la oración.

-ademas tiene la suficiente sangre fría como para secuestrar y venderse entre ustedes mismos para ganar dinero…Madre Gaia realmente ustedes los humanos merecen ir al infierno por eso!-

-Por si no lo haz sabido nadie es perfecto-musito Ijuuin enojado-no tienes derecho a juzgarnos por ese tipo de errores-

-Le llama eso a usted errores, Kyō-san?-Riki se acerco los mortales tranquilo pero serio-…yo le llamaría bajeza algo imperdonable-

-Como ya lo dije nadie es perfecto la gente es cruel por naturaleza asi de simple-

-Si claro, el pretexto perfecto para justificar sus pecados-

Ijuuin solo frunció el ceño.

-Pero ustedes los humanos son demasiado rencorosos cuando no aceptan que alguien los quiera…-

Miro a Yokozawa.

-Eso es verdad-declaro Ritsu de acuerdo.

Takafumi lo fulmino con la mirada mostrándole todo el odio que le tiene.

-Y demacido hipócritas que únicamente fingen, para después apuñalar por la espalda…-

Después miro a Keiichi.

-Muy cierto-contesto Misaki serio.

-Pero también se entromente en relaciones ajenas que no son de su incumbencia…y que por ser unos completos hijos de perra tratan a toda costa romper esa relación-

Ahora mira a Isaka y Mizuki.

-Maldito…-inquirio Mizuki furioso.

-Tu ira me demuestra que tengo la razón, Mizuki-kun-dijo Riki con toda calma.

-Suficiente!-inquirio Nagii serenamente pero con seriedad.

Riki regreso a sentarse.

-No estamos aquí para pelear…los mande llamar por lo que paso en el Mundo Humano-

Los lycans y sus novios se pusieron serios.

-Y esto que paso me tiene muy intranquilo, ¿quiero saber a que carajos fuero a hacer los Akatsukis haya?...-

-Nagii…-hablo Hiroki.

-Lo único de lo que estoy enterado es que los atacaron, pero con que objetivo-

-No lo sabes con exactitud-inquirio Chiaki nervioso.

-Pain no nos dijo gran cosa-declaro Shuichi.

Nagii se dio cuenta que el problema era mas serio de lo que creía, obto por sanjar el tema para hablarlo con mas tranquilidad en otro momento.

Nadie logro entender esa conversación tan extraña.

-Bueno ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de eso…lo importante ahora es que a ustedes mis pequeños…los han extrañado-

Los lobos se sobresaltaron al acordarse de cierto asunto.

-Perdone ¿a que se refiere con eso?-pregunto Takano sin entender.

Nagii lo observo un rato, comprendiendo todo de inmediato.

-Misaki…no les han dicho verdad?!-

-¿Y que es lo que tenemos que saber?-pregunto Yuki con soberbia.

-Que tenemos otras parejas-contesto Misaki con una seriedad en el rostro.

Para los semes saber eso fue una bomba era un golpe fuerte para su alma, para ellos eso fue una daga directo al corazón, sintieron que el mundo se les vino encima en ese preciso momento.

-Qu…qu..que dicen?-hablo Yukina dolido con la voz quebrada creyendo aver oído mal.

-Lo que escucharon-musito Hiroki con su acostrumbrada seriedad como si la cosa no fuera para tanto.

Nowaki no lo pudo soportar y rompió en llanto.

-No,no,no esto no es verdad-dijo Miyagi parándose incrédulo con las manos en alto-esto es un sueño nada de esto puede ser verdad-

En cambio Akihiko mantenía una expresión muy seria demasiado a como acostumbraba mientras miraba a Misaki.

Por otro lado Takano estaba en shock.

-No…Kami-sama…esto no es cierto…-inquirio Tori con la voz quebrada-no es…verdad…esto…no…es…cierto…Kami-sama…no es verdad!-

-Tori…-dijo en un susurro Chiaki con tristesa.

Yuki tenia la boca medio abierta con una exprecion de impacto.

-Ta…Takano-san-inquirio Onodera en tomar primero la palabra.

-SABIA QUE ERAS UNA MIERDA!-rugio Yokozawa con furia poniéndose en pie bruscamente.

Los demás no podían articular palabra alguna ante tal sorpresiva noticia.

-TU NO TE METAS!-dijo también gritando el ojiverde levantandose-QUE NO SABES NADA DE NADA, MALDITO METIDO!-

-SIEMPRE SUPE QUE LO UNICO QUE QUERIAS ERA VOLVER A JUGAR CON MASAMUNE! Y ESTO LO DEJA MAS QUE CLARO! PERO SABES QUE, AQUÍ TU JUEGUITO SE TERMINO!-

Con cada grito el Oso gruñon dejava ver con claridad el gran odio que le tenia al castaño.

-Mira quien lo dice el señor perfecto!, si tu que supuestamente eres su amigo, bien que te aprovechaste para acostarte con el, cuando aun estaban en la escuela…-

Yokozawa quedo pretificado.

-Asi que dime Yokozawa-san? quien jugo con quien?-

Onodera sonrio de medio lado mirando con burla al ojiazul.

El labio le temblaba a Takafumi que en un arrebato a grandes pasos se fue a hacercando al ojiverde dispuesto a todo.

Mas el pelinegro no logro su objetivo siendo detenido por Riki que lo sujeto del brazo.

-Ya basta!-musito el pelinegro con seriedad.

Yokozawa miro venenosamente.

Pero para intimidar a Riki se necesitaba mas que una mirada de odio.

-Alpha-sama les dijo que no estamos aquí para pelear asi que controlense! va para los 2 entendido?-

Ritsu únicamente tomo asiento de nuevo molesto.

Soltándose de un jalon Yokozawa volvió a su lugar no sin antes mirar con todo su odio el pelicastaño.

Nagii que se mantuvo en silencion observando lo que pasaba, logro entender muchas cosas y decidió aclarar todo para evitar conflictos próximos, aunque algo en su interior le decía que de nada serviría.

-Miren se los explicare de la siguiente forma-inquirio el ojipurpura captando la atención de todos-…Misaki,Shinobu,Shuichi…Hiroki,Kisa,Ritsu y Chiaki tienen a otras parejas…sus parejas predestinadas…-

-Eh?...predestinadas dijo?-inquirio Nowaki sin comprender eso.

-Miren ellos no fueron elejidos para tener el don de ser un loup-garou…no era su destino de echo devian seguir siendo humanos, pero me encapriche demasiado en tenerlos para toda la eternidad…no muchas veces te cruzas con seres de tan buen corazón y alma pura en este mundo cruel, asi que tome la decisión de transformarlos pero las estrellas no tenían predicho ese camino para ellos por lo tanto…su estado es de lobos incompletos…-

-Perdone Nagii-san,pero todo esto que tiene que ver con lo otro?-pregunto Aikawa confundida.

-Lo que intento decir Aikawa-san, es que en mi mundo cada ser mágico tiene una pareja…pero no es como los humanos aquí cuando alguien encuentra a su alma gemela, le llamamos imprimación…-

-¿Y eso es?-inquirio Harukiho interesado.

-Es algo mas fuerte que el amor a primera vista, al tener la impronta en alguien lo único que deseas es que esa persona sea feliz, eso es en lo único que piensas…-

Parecia que poco a poco el grupo ivan entendió lo que intentaba decirles.

-Verán al estar imprimado solo deseas la felicidad de esa persona, en mi mundo cada criatura se pueden imprimar de cualquier persona y de cualquier edad, y estos verán a ese ser según como lo requiera, si necesita un hermano serán como un hermano o como una pareja sin importar la edad o raza…-

-Osea estas diciendo-musito Takano masajeándose la sien-que si alguien ya tiene una pareja pero resulta que no es la correcta, asi de simple se enamora de alguie mas pero que si es la indicada?!-

-Hai, Takano-san…las cosas asi son aquí lamentablemente, tu y tus amigos están con unos lobos pero en su caso es distinto!-

-Y eso por que?-pregunto dudativo Akihiko sin entender.

-Lo que trato de decir es que estos pequeñines no pueden imprimarce de nadie nisiquiera de ustedes, ellos son libres de escoger por su cuenta, que la verdad agradezco mucho que asi sea-

-Miren aquí todos en esta casa adoran a Misaki y su manada-declaro Riki-podran ser diferentes pero son grandes personas de muy buenos sentimientos!-

-Arigato! Riki-agradecia Misaki sonrojado.

-No hay de que-

Nagii volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Como decía ellos tienen a sus imprimados, a pesar de ser lycans mestizos, por lo visto sus parejas destinadas eran lobos después de todo aunque hubieran permanecido siendo mortales-

-Nagii…-llamo Ritsu con la vista baja.

El pelinegro se giro un poco a verlo.

-¿Como están?-

Onodera hablo en un tono lastimero que Masamune capto de inmediato.

El Rey lycan suaviso su exprecion mirando con suma ternura el ojiverde sabiendo a quienes se refería.

-Están bien, Ritsu…Raki a cambiado mucho en todos estos años!-


	20. El Comienzo de una Maldicion

**~*El Comienzo de una Maldicion*~**

Ciudad de New York.

Hora – 02:00 am.

La noche reinaba en esa gran ciduad mas las calles se encontraban desoladas sin ninguna alma rondando.

Un muchacho-adolescente de ojos grises,tes blanca y pelo rojo largo atado a una cola de caballo baja con un elegante traje blanco y corbata roja con zapatos negros de marca corria por las calles sujetando con fuerza una pistola con su ropa manchada completamente de sangre.

El pelirrojo giro en una esquina recargándose en la pared exhalando grandes bocadas de aire.

El nombre de este joven era Vládislav que cruzaba apenas los 19 años.

Para alguien de su edad debería estar en la escuela preparándose para algun examen de química o biología pero el caso de este muchacho no era asi que a su tan joven vida, era todo un mafioso profesional muy reconocido en el mundo delectivo y buscado por la policía por narcotráfico, robo de pinturas y artesanías de gran valor y prostitución infantil homosexual.

Pero como todo persona ambiciosa y devil a la carne cometió el error de involucrarse en un mundo sobrenatural que la humanidad ignoraba que existía.

Vládislav respiraba con fuerza sentía que las piernas le ardían de tanto correr.

Recordaba como hace unas horas atrás se encontraba en una fiesta en unos de los mas lujosos hoteles haciendo un negocio y después disfruto de un buen polvo con una sexy rusa morena mucho mayor que el, su bien formado cuerpo fue lo que lo atrapo completamente que no habia dudado en llevársela a una de las habitaciones, la mujer demostró ser toda una maestra en el sexo, que cuando planeaban tener una segunda ronda se escucharon gritos y disparos.

Para cuando el y la rusa regresaron a la fiesta el horror se apodero de ellos al ver como la gente gritaba y caian muertas por 2 grandes lobos uno de pelaje rojo y otro de un azul claro.

Sus hombres disparaban contra las bestias en vano siendo asesinados de un solo golpe, un cuepo fue lanzado con fuerza contra el provocando que cayera al suelo bruscamente machando su traje de sangre, mientras que la rusa a su lado solto un estruendoso grito de terror al ver tal masacre.

Para cuando trato de levantarse vio como el lobo rojo se habia colocado detrás de la rusa, con algo de dificultad saco su arma de su saco, disparando al hombre lobo cosa que no sirvió de nada al ver como la garra del animal atravesó sin problemas el estomago de su acompañante quien cayo muerta al suelo cubriendo el piso en un charco de su propia sangre.

Habia alzado la miraba para ver los ojos azules del terrorífico ser que sabia de ante mano que venia por el.

Hora Vládislav se encontraba alli solo escapando de quienes lo perseguían, en eso logro oir unos gruesos gruñidos,con valor y sin dudarlo se giro lanzando 2 disparos huyendo de inmediato.

El ojigris corria lo mas rápido que podía volteando un poco la cabeza, descubriendo que los lobos le perseguían rápidamente saltando autos y las paredes con una increíble hagilidad, sabia que estaba perdido que tarde o temprano lo atraparían.

Sin ver por donde corria el pelirrojo entro aun callejón sin salida y tarde se dio cuenta de ello, Vládislav sin miedo alguno solo por que queria verse valiente posiciono su espalda en el muro con la pistola en alto si ivan a matarlo no se las pondría fácil aun fracasara en el intento.

Y como era lógico ambos lobos entraron al callejón observando al muchacho con malicia dando a entender que ya lo tenían.

Colocándose en 2 patas los lycans se acercaban a el lentamente paso a paso poniendo mas nervioso al mafioso.

-which is what they want from me?...damn dogs!-hablo Vládislav nervioso en un perfecto ingles.

-De nada te servirá esa porquería contra nosotros, escuincle idiota!-gruño el lobo rojo con molestia-asi que por tu bien será mejor que la tieres-

El miedo invadió a Vládislav que siguió apuntándoles dispuesto a dispararles.

Mas el loup-garou golpeando con violencia las manos del adolescente, hizo que la soltara y el arma salio volando perdiéndose entre la oscuridad.

-No me oiste que la soltaras despreciable humano asqueroso-

Vládislav no podía mover su cuerpo el terror lo tenia paralizado por completo.

-they want from me? ... I did nothing-

-Eso crees?!... Vládislav-chan-musito el lobo azul con sarcasmo-piensalo muy bien niño…piénsalo muy bien-

-I did nothing...I swear!-

-Onegai! Humano estupido-inquiro el lobo pelirrojo con furia-creiste que no sabriamos de tu traicion pues que idiota resultaste ser por esa razon me molesta que un mocosa haga el trabajo de un adulto-

-Deviste ser mas inteligente y saber que al mezclarte en nuestro mundo nunca pero nunca te atrevaz a traicionarnos-declaro el lobo peliazul serio.

-PERROS MALDITOS! INCINERENCE EN EL INFIERNO-espeto Vládislav ahora en japones-YO NO HICE TAL COSA-

-Definitivamente eres un pobre tonto-gruño el lobo-ojiazul.

-Si van a matarme, entonces haganlo-dijo Vládislav desafiante-…que yo no les tengo miedo-

Ambos lycans los miraron con burla sin creerle y sin esperarcelo el lobo rojo abofeteo brutalmente al ojigris haciendo que su rostro se estampara contra el muro cayendo al suelo desmallado.

-Tsk…no se por que Nagii hace tratos con estas ratas de basurero-bufo molesto el lobo-ojiazul.

-Alex…otouto-chan no empieces!-

-Cállate Michael…ya te he dicho que me molesta que me digas otouto-chan, no soy una maldita vieja-

Miro al lobo azul con enojo.

-Oh! vamos Alex tu siempre seras mi hermanito consentido-dijo Michael sereno.

-No me molestes Michael-musito Alex molesto.

-Bueno ahora que ya tenemos el "encargo" debemos apurarnos nuestro vuelo sale en 10 minutos-

Dicho y echo Alex con su garra tomo a Vládislav del saco, de un solo salto ambos hermanos saltaron al otro lado del muro del callejón disponiéndose a ir a casa, donde algo inesperado los esperaban y que seria el inicio de su maldición.


	21. Raki – Parte 2

**~*Raki – Parte 2*~**

El pelicastaño con una expresión triste mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Quien es Raki?-pregunto Takano.

-Pronto lo sabran cuando lo conozcan-

En las caras de los humanos se veía un signo de interrogación.

-Bernardo!-llamo Nagii.

Justo el pelila ivan entrando a la sala.

-Me llamaba, Alpha-sama!-

-Hai, dime ¿en donde esta Raki-chan?...-

-Creo que el señorito Haruno, debe estar en el salón de baile festejando, Majestad!-

-Bueno, ve por el y dile que venga a la sala principal que le tengo una sorpresa que le va a encantar-

-En seguida! Alpha-sama-

Bernardo dio media vuelta.

Cuando el mayordomo desapareciendo de su vista, de pronto ante la sorpresa de todos a excepción de algunos entro a la sala una hermosa mujer de pelo rubio alvino casi blanco largo y suelto con fleco recto con 2 mechones largos que hemarcaban su cara, sus ojos eran de un marron oscuro, su bello rostro mostraba una bondad que no se podía ocultar, tenia un cuerpo perfecto y bien proporcionado que iva bien con sus no tan grandes y redondos pechos, vestia un top blanco con un chaleco verde oscuro corto sin mangas de capucha muy grande, incluso llevaba puesto un short negro rabon muy exagerado con unas medias de tirantes negras con hoyos en las manos tenia puestos unos guantes blancos cortos sin dedos y por ultimo usaba unas botas moradas cortas de tacon corrido.

En definición esa mujer era muy mona para envidia de Aikawa que frunció el ceño al escrudiñarla de pies a cabeza.

-KIAAAAAAAAA! MISAKI-KUN ERES TU?...-

Solto un fuerte chillido la rubia que hizo que todos dieran un pequeño salto del susto.

La ojimarron salió corriendo en dirección al ojiverde atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo para molestia de Akihiko que hervía de celos obserbando la escena, mas al ver como esa tipa hundía la cara de su castaño en sus pechos.

-KIAAAAAAAA! MISAKI-KUN QUE GUSTO VERTE DE NUEVO!-gritaba la pelirrubia abrazando con fuerza al menor restregándolo mas a su cuerpo.

Misaki agitaba los brazos a no poder respirar.

-Sophía…por Madre Gaia ya suelta a Misaki que no vez que lo ahogas-musito Nagii.

La de ojos marrones se volteo a ver inflando las mejillas dejando libre a Misaki cruzándose de brazos.

-Cof…cof…cof…ohayo Sophía-san…yo…estoy feliz…de…verte…también-dijo recuperando el aliento Takahashi.

Sophía mostro una radiante sonrisa.

-No mas que yo Misaki-kun, igual los eche de menos a ustedes…Shinobu-kun,Shuichi-chan,Hiroki-kun,Shouta-san y como olvidarme de ustedes Ricchan…Yoshino-chan-

-Yo también te eche de menos Sophía-san-inquiro Chiaki apenado.

-KIAAAAAA! DEFINITIVAMENTE NO HAN CAMBIADO SIGUENCIENDO IGUAL DE TERNURITAS!-

A todos les bajo un gotaron detrás de la cabeza.

Nagii solo se cubrió los ojos con la mano negando con la cabeza.

-Les pido disculpen el comportamiento de mi hermana menor, a veces puede ser un tanto infantil-

-Onii-san…yo no soy infantil-replico Sophía haciendo un puchero.

-Si claro, lo que tu digas!-

-Grrr-

-Ya termina de presentarte ante nuestros invitados-

La ojimarron capto que nisiquiera menciono quien era, asi que arreglándose bien su cabello, sonrio de medio lado seductoramente y con su mano a la cadera mostro su pose mas sexi dejando ver sus grandes dotes de hembra.

-Sean bienvenidos a mi humilde casa! yo soy Sophía Alpha, hermana de Nagii…y soy igual de hermosa y fuerte que mi Aniki!-

Aikawa la observo con asco.

Por otro lado los del genero masculo se quedaron babeando.

-Sophía, donde esta María?-

-¡Esa niña debe estar de lo mas entretenida en la fiesta!-

-Mmm, ya veo-

En ese momento aparecieron 2 grandes manchas una negra y otra blanca que se abalanzaron sobre el ojipurpura.

-Silver… -dijo Nagii sonriendo-…Muru-

El asombro era mas que visible en las caras de todos, que miraban estupefactos al ver como un lobo negro y el otro blanco del tamaño exacto de un caballo, lamian el rostro del Rey moviendo la cola con frenesí.

-¡¿Como están mis bebes preciosos?!-

Nagii mimaba a sus lobos acariciándolos con mucho amor y estrujando su grueso cuerpo.

Los animales con las orejas agachadas y sus increíbles ojos dorados veian a su amo con mucho cariño.

-Por que no van a saludar a Misaki y los chicos!-inquirio Sophía encantada con la tierna escena.

-Hai! Silver, Muru-musito el pelinegro acariciándoles las orejas-vayan y denles la bienvenida-

Ambos lobos se alejaron de su dueño, yendo asi los lycans que ya los esperaban con ancias.

El lobo negro fue directo a Misaki trepándose arriba suyo lamiéndole la mejilla.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho,Silver-declaro el ojiverde resiviendo gusto los besos del animal.

Akihiko apretaba con fuerza los puños, esto era el colmo hasta un pulgoso animal se atrevía a tocar lo que era suyo el es el único con derecho de besar y lamer a Misaki.

-Basta, Muru me estas llenando de baba-inquirio Onodera tratando de alejar al lobo blanco.

-Ritsu no exageres solo te esta besando jajajaja-se burlaba Chiaki.

-Asi-lo miro con malicia.

Yoshino dejo de reir al ver como el castaño le veía.

-Muru, corazón…por que no saludas mejor a Chiaki que se ve que te esta esperando-

El lobo le hizo caso y se avalanzo sobre el pelimarron.

-Te odio-susurro sintiendo la enorme lengua del lobo en su mejilla.

-Jajajajaja-

-Ya chicos es suficiente-les llamo Nagii.

Los impresionantes animales se alejaron de los Guardianes caminando de vuelta a su dueño quien les dio un suave caricia en el hocico.

-Bueno que les pare…-

Pero entonces Nagii otra vez no fue interrumpido por otra mancha que entro con rapidez a la sala solo que esta era roja.

-HOLA A TODOS! ME LLAMO RIHAKO HARUNO PERO PUEDEN DECIRME RAKI!-exclamo con efusividad un chico mostrando una boba sonrisa-Y TODOS USTEDES! QUIEREN SER MIS AMIGOS?!-

Todos pero absolutamente todos quedaron impactados al ver al recién llegado o llegada que por su vestimente dedujian que se trataba de una mujer aunque su cuerpo se veía varonil como frágil y su voz era algo gruesa como la de un hombre sin contar que no tenia nada de pecho a menos que fuera de busto plano.

Ese ser tenia la piel blanca,una larga cabellera roja que llegaba a la cintura y detrás de la cabeza traia puesto un grande moño azul oscuro,su cuerpo era pequeño pero ejercitado usaba un peculiar pero curioso atuendo rojo escotado con hombreras peludas pero sexy que tenia colgando un pequeño bolso blanco y unas botas blancas de tacon bajo, sus uñas eran largas y puntiagudas pintadas también de rojo al igual que sus labios y sobre sus ojos un maquillaje azul claro, tenia los ojos verdes, las mejillas rosadas pero lo que llamaba mas la atención de ese adolescente era su rostro que era la copia exacta de Ritsu solo que en versión mas joven.

Viéndolo bien era todo un encanto.

Takano tenia la boca entre abierta, no podía creer lo que veía tenia que ser mentira alguna mala broma del destino, le resultaba imposible que ese crio se pareciera demasiado a su Onodera a menos que se tratara de.

-Raki…-llamo Ritsu de forma devil pero feliz con los ojos cristalinos.

El pequeño pelirrojo se giro a verlo cosa que hizo aumentar su felicidad al ver aquien tanto habia extrañado y que hace mucho tiempo no veía.

-¡OTOU-CHAN!-

Y esa fue la peor palabra que pudo escuchar Masamune que termino por quebrar completamente su corazón.

* * *

**La foto del atuendo de Raki esta en mi perfil!**


	22. Imprimación

**~*Imprimación*~**

-OTOU-CHAN! VINISTE-exclamo feliz Raki lanzándose a los brazos de Ritsu.

Takano se sintió morir al escuchar una vez mas esa palabra, que le costaba contener las lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

Por otra parte Yokozawa que se noto el estado del pelinegro, su rabia contra el ojiverde aumentaba mas y mas ahora resultaba que ese desgraciado hijito de papi no solo jugo y se burlo del ojimarron el hombre que amaba con locura, sino que le oculto un hijo, esa congetura para el Oso gruñon le mostraba que Onodera era una puta arrastrada y la pregunta es quien es la mujer a la que ese cualquiera embarazo,pero lo que el ojiazul no se imaginaba era lo que le pasaría algo que le dara un giro inesperado a su vida.

-Raki…mi Musuko-chan!-dijo Ritsu llorando abrazando al pequeño ojiverde.

-Deseaba verte de nuevo Otou-chan-musito Raki alegre-le pedia a Otou-san que me llevara a verte…pero me dijo que no se podía que era imposible, que estábamos muy lejos de Otou-chan y que no lo veriamos en mucho tiempo!-

El pelicastaño lo abrazo con fuerza y amor no queria sapararse de su hijo ahora que por fin lo tenia entre sus brazos, y le daba mucha alegría ver que Raki a pesar de ser ya todo un adolescente echo y derecho su mente seguía siendo la de un niño de 5 años y conservaba esa felicidad que era inquebrantable.

-¡Pero yo queria ver a Otou-chan!-

Hizo un pucherito el pelirrojo.

-Y ahora yo estoy aquí Raki! siempre estare contigo no importa cuan lejos estemos!-

-Hai, Otou-chan!-

Ambos se sonrieron.

-Ejem…-interrumpido cierto pelimarron de ojos azules algo celoso-que no piensas saludar a tu tío Chiaki?-

-CHIAKI OJI-CHAN!-chillo Raki con una gran sonrisa abrazandolo.

-¿Como haz estado mi niño?-

-Muy bien Oji-chan, no me vez?!-

El pelirrojito dio un vuelta permitiéndole al mayor verlo bien de pies a cabeza.

-Hai , ya vemos que sigues igual de bello Raki-kun-inquirio Kisa sonriendo.

-Arigato! Ojii-san!-

El pelinegro bajo la cabeza deprimido no es que le molestara que le dijera abuelo, solo que no era tan viejo como para decirle asi.

Los lycans se rieron por la reacción del ojimarron.

Raki termino de saludar al resto de los loup-garou, definitivamente el pequeño Haruno era su sol, su razón de seguir viviendo.

Masamune que dejo de lado su sufrimiento al poner atención a algo que ese niño habia dicho, el claramente dijo papa no mama eso significaba que no podría ser hijo de Ritsu, pero el parecido era increíble entonces que rayos era lo que sucedia aquí.

-Raki, quiero que conozca a una persona muy especial para mi-inquirio Onodera tomando suavemente del brazo al menor, haciendo que soltara a Shuichi que hace unos minutos ambos estaban agarrados de las manos saltaban como un parde infantes muy felices, sonriendo de una forma tan boba e inocente.

Takano se puso nervioso al ver que se acercaban precisamente a el.

-Raki…el es Takano Masamune, mi novio, tu nuevo Otou-san!-

Creían aver oído mal, el heredero de la Editorial Onodera acababa de decir que Masamune era el nuevo padre de ese muchachito.

Mientras todos en la sala no sabían que decir, Takano estaba en shock su koi dijo nuevo Otou-san, no podía ser cierto.

En eso Raki poso su atención en el pelinegro viéndolo con mucha curiosidad.

Mas el Editor en jefe se encontraba algo incomodo por como esos ojos verdes lo miraban,

El lycan menor se acerco a escasos centímetros del rostro del ojimarron, causándole un sonrojo en las mejillas viendo como era invadido su espacio personal.

Y sin esperar la sorpresiva reacción del ojiverde, todos en la sala se asombraron Raki abrazaba a Takano, y el pelinegro parpadeaba confundido sin saber que hacer precisamente.

-Takano-chichi-dijo en un susurro Raki.

Takano pudo escucharlo perfectamente y sin poder explicárselo termino por abrazar también al menor, que por alguna extraña razón su persona le provocaba una sensación de paz y mucho cariño como de protección.

Nagii,Sophía,Ritsu,Yoshino y la manada de Misaki se sentían tan felices y con un sentimiento de aprobación viendo la bella escena.

-Tu seras ahora mi Otou-san?-pregunto Raki separandose de Masamune.

Girándose a ver a Onodera con la miraba le pido que le dijera que tenia que decir ante eso, obtuvo como única respuesta por su castaño un acentimiento de cabeza.

Dirigiendo de nuevo su atención al curioso pelirrojito, Takano le acaricio la mejilla con ternura.

-Hai…soy tu nuevo papa!-

El pequeño ojiverde empezó a dar pequeños saltitos y bailar, con los brazos abiertos riendo bobamente embargado por una inmensa alegría de tener otro papa.

Para algunos al ver como se comportaba el pelirrojito, sentían un dejo de ternura y algo de pena mezclado con lastima, al ver que en ese cuerpo de adolescente tenia atrapado el espíritu de un niño.

-Raki…dime que te parece novio?-inquirio Chiaki acercándose al menor.

Hatori se habia quedado petrificado sin saber como reaccionar, ante la sugerencia de su koi.

En cambio Raki se giro a ver curiosamente al castaño que señalaba su Oji-chan.

-Se llama Hatori Yoshiyuki-

Tori se puso incomodo al tener la cara del ojiverde muy cerca del suyo, mirándose ambos directamente a los ojos, pero por parte de Raki no hacia mas que inspeccionar muy bien al mayor sin perder detalle de nada.

El Editor parpadeo extrañado levantando una ceja.

Raki se aparto del ojiazul mostrando una sonrisa inocente.

-Otou-chan y Chiaki Oji-chan tienen muy buenos gustos…-

Masamune y Yoshiyuki se mostraron algo confundidos.

-Elijieron a unos excelentes y atractivos novios! se nota que son todo unos machos!-

-Raki, pero que cosas dices hijo-declaro Ritsu apenado por la forma de expresarse el menor.

Chiaki únicamente rio nervioso sonrojado, ante las palabras de su adorado sobrino.

-Pero deberían Tori Oji-san y Takano-chichi bañarse mas frecuente sus cuerpos apestan mucho a sexo como dice Otou-san…en especial Takano-chichi…-

El pelinegro se sorprendió por esa afirmación.

-Otou-chan…Otou-san dice que ese aroma no debe estar cerca de mi, Otou-san dice que ese holor me ensuciara, que es malo!-

Onodera se quedo mudo por eso, jamás creyo que "el" le dijera tales cosas a Raki, aunque no sabia si eso era bueno o malo para la mentalidad de su Raki.

-Despreocúpate por eso Raki-chan-inquirio Nagii-de tu padre me encargo yo-

Alpha tenia una expresión muy seria.

-Disculpe Nagii-san-llamo Yuu que quito su vista de Raki-hace unos momentos los oi hablar hacerca de una fiesta? Podria decirme a que se debe-

-Asi lo olvide…estamos celebrando mi regreso a casa y la fiesta es también para darles la bienvenida a todos ustedes!-

-¿De verdad prepararon una fiesta?-inquirio Shuichi con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Hai, Shuichi! ustedes bien saben que en mi casa siempre organizamos fiestas!…-

-Y que estamos esperando! vamos a la fiesta-musito Chiaki fonico por bailar-ya extrañaba mucho el volver a sentirme vivo y el probar de nuevo el dulce sabor del vino-

-Tranquilo, Chiaki se que te hemociona todo esto, pero controlate-

-Algo de diversión no me caería mal-dijeron al mismo tiempo Shinobu y Hiroki serios.

-Pues yo hace mucho que no voy a ninguna fiesta!-argumento Onodera.

-Pues yo pienso emborracharme hasta caer muerto-declaro Kisa sintiendo que rejuveneció mas.

Nagii no resistió en sonrier y negar con la cabeza, se dio cuenta que ese mismo dio habrá un gran fiestón sin contar el próximo que se avecinaba.

Misaki no dijo nada solo se mantenía callado cruzado de brazos, con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en el rostro.

Usami que lo observaba no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver esa expresión en su niño, nunca jamás en la vida su Misaka habia puesto esa cara como si fuera otra persona.

El único que era ajeno a la conversación era Raki que devoraba los dulces y pastelitos de las charolas, y mientras seguía metiéndose a la boca cada golosina dirigió su vista a los invitados que serian sus nuevos amigos, observaba con suma curiosidad los rostros de esas personas hasta que de repente su atención se pero en cierto pelinegro de ojos azules y expresión seria sin poder apartar la mirada de Yokozawa.

Apartir de ese entonces el mundo de Rihako Haruno se detuvo atravez de sus ojos vio imágenes de cómo seria su vida al lado del Oso gruñon, se veía con el ojiazul observando juntos al orisonte el atardecer, veía que ambos corrian por el bosque hasta detenerse en alguna cascada terminando abrazandose y por ultimo podía ver como Yokozawa se giraba sonriéndole son sinceridad y sobretodo amor.

El pelirrojito estaba en trance al tener esas visiones.

Todos notaron el estado del pequeño Haruno, Ritsu se acerco al menor tocándole la espalda con suavidad.

-Raki, ¿te pasa algo hijo?-

Mas el menor no respondió nada su atención seguía en Yokozawa.

-Pero que tanto me ve este crio? tengo algo acaso en la cara?-se pregunto el Oso gruñon.

Onodera dirigió su vista en la dirección que miraba Raki,descubrió que obsevaba directamente a su molesto rival, entonces el castaño capto algo y esperaba estar equivocado.

Se creo un profundo silencio, la conexión que existía eran las miradas de Haruno y Takafumi, que parecía no tener fin alguno sus ojos no dejaban de observarse como si estuvieran viendo atravez de su alma.

Onodera cada vez su temor subia mas, miraba de Raki a Yokazawa y de Yokozawa a Raki.

De pronto en eso una luz rosa empezó a aparecer en la frente del pelirrojito,dejando una marcas negras la figura que se formaba en su piel era la de una luna menguante, pero tenia algo diferente estaba imcompleta y justo en ese mismo momento, la misma luz rosa apareció de nuevo solo que esta vez formaba la cabeza de un lobo aullando la figura fue completada despareciendo de inmediata de la frente de Raki.

El asombro no cabia para todos aquellos que vieron lo que sucedió.

Por otra parte Ritsu estaba en shock, no aceptaba lo que acababa de pasar girándose con brusquedad miro a Yokozawa, mas el ojiazul se sorprendió al ver como el ojiverde le miraba con furia pero mucha furia.

Y sin que nadie se lo esperara el pelicastaño a una sorprendente velocidad estaba justo en frente de Takafumi alandolo del pelo golpeándolo con rabia.

-MALDITO INFELIZ! POR QUE TU? POR QUE TENIAS QUE SER PRECISAMENTE TU?!...-

Ritsu golpeaba con fuerza a su rival, pero Yokozawa no se quedaba atrás también lanzaba golpes dejando que todo el odio hacia el castaño lo dominara.

-NO LO ACEPTO! NO LO ACEPTO! ME NIEGO A ACEPTAR ESTA AFRENTA…-

Todos en la sala miraban con incrédulos la escena y como algunos objetos se rompían por los bruscos movimientos.

Yokozawa y Ritsu daban golpes con furia descontrolada, ambos se jalaban de los pelos pero gracias a su fuerza sobrenatural Onodera llevaba las de ganar ya que los ataques del pelinegro no le causaban daño alguno.

Riki a una rapidez impresionante sujetaba a Ritsu por detrás, mientras Takano lo hacia con el Oso gruñon tratando de separarlos, pero el ojiverde aun tiraba del cabello de Yokozawa con mucha fuerza cosa que provoco que el ojiazul sujetara sus manos tratando de que lo soltara.

-MALDITO SEAS! MALDITO SEAS!, TE ODIO, TE ODIO…-

Ritsu grita indignado, la mandibula la tenia apretada y sus ojos llameaban de odio.

-SUELTAME!-espeto Takafumi.

-TE IMPRIMASTE EN MI HIJO, IDIOTA!-

Y se rompió el cristal.

Por fin Takano y Riki lograron separarlos.

Yokozawa tenia la ropa algo rota, con algunos moretones en su cara y un pequeño hilo saliéndole de la orilla del labio, pero a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba la sorpresa en sus ojos era mas poder creerlo paso su mirada a Raki que parecía asustado al no entender lo que paso, y luego otra vez miro a Ritsu que tenia la resperacion entrecortada pero que aun lo veía con odio.

Soltándose del agarra de Masamune,Yokozawa se limpio la sangre con la mano.

-Pues ese no es mi problema-dijo con petulancia el ojiazul.

La furia de Ritsu aumento al oir eso, mas Riki le sujeto con mas fuerza impidiendo que el castaño se fuera sobre el pelinegro otravez y hiciera una locura.

-Que no es tu problema…que no es tu problema dices…ERES UNA MIERDA! COMO TE ATREVEZ A DECIR ESO?!...-

-Es la verdad yo no tengo la culpa de esto, infeliz-

-NO ACEPTO ESTO, NO LO ACEPTO! TU NO ERES DIGNO DE SER LA PAREJA DE MI RAKI!-

Takano observaba impresionado nunca imagino que su koi perdiera los estribos de esa manera, Onodera tenia los ojos dorados y en su boca se podían ver unos colmillos.

-YO NO CAUSE TODO ESO! ASI QUE NO ME ECHES LA CULPA!-

-¡NO ERES MAS QUE BASURA!-

-LA UNICA BASURA AQUÍ ERES TU!, Y YO SIEMPRE LO SUPE, NO ES CULPA MIA QUE TU "HIJO" ME HAYA ESCOGIDO!-

-SUFICIENTE!-exclamo Nagii poniéndose en medio.

Ambos lo obsevaron.

-No quiero disputas dentro de mi casa,les dije claramente que no estamos aquí para pelear entre nosotros…-

-Pero Nagii…-objeto Ritsu en desacuerdo.

-Onodera no se puede a hacer nada al respeto, ahora Takafumi-san es el imprimado de Raki debez aceptarlo!-

-Pero debe aver algo que se puede a hacer Nagii-inquirio el ojiverder necio-no quiere que este desgraciado este cerca de mi hijo-

-Tu mismo viste que la marca de imprimación apareció en Rihako, la unión hacido completada, el lazo esta echo y es incebrantable…-

-PUES NO LO ACEPTO! NO ACEPTARE QUE MI HIJO ESTE ATADO A ESTE INFELIZ!-

-Ya basta! Ritsu-espeto Nagii con dureza-y escúchenme todos de ahora en adelante anuncio que Yokozawa Takafumi es el segundo imprimado de Rihako Haruno y asi he de quedar escrito…-

Los lobos asintieron.

Ritsu era el único que se sentía burlado no aceptaba tal unión.

-¡He, hablado!-

-Aclarame una cosa Nagii, ¿como que Raki tiene 2 imprimados?-pregunto Hiroki extrañado.

-Es algo que aun no me puedo explicar, jamás en la historia a existido algun ser mágico que tenga destinada 2 almas…claro que Raki lo heredo de su padre pero la Madre Gaia no a podido darme una respuesta directa-

-¿Y quien es la otra pareja de Raki?-pregunto Ritsu con molestia pero calmado.

-¡Soy yo!-musito otra voz entrando.

En eso Misaki se puso tenso, frunciendo el ceño al ver de quien se trataba sin poder creerlo.

Era un joven de cutis perfecto, tenia el cabello gris oscuro y corto con 2 mechones largos blancos,sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro pero no habia ningún tipo de brillo en ellos,era algo alto no tanto como Nowaki, su cara no expresaba sentimiento alguno y su piel era palida, tenia el cuerpo ejercitado e increiblemmente bien formado,usaba una camisa blanca abrochada de un solo botón dejando ver su pecho y sus perfectos abdominales, y un pantalón negro y zapatos marrones oscuro en su cuello colgaba una cruz de plata con diamantes.

-Kenta…-siseo Misaki con molestia.

El recién llegado giro si vista al castaño, no oculto el desagrado que sintió el verlo.


	23. Piedra de Luna

**~*Piedra de Luna*~**

-Pero miren nada mas lo que trajo el gato!-musito con sarcasmo Kenta.

Misaki lo fulmino con la mirada.

Akihiko pudo persivir una muy fuerte tensión entre su pequeño uke y ese sujeto.

-Jamás crei que volveria a verte…Mi-sa-ki…aunque no me sorprende sigues siendo el mismo enano sin chiste-

El ojiverde apretó con fuerza los puños, conteniéndose las ganas de partirle la cara.

-En segundo, ¿tu eres el primer imprimado de Raki?-inquirio sin creerlo Hiroki afirmándolo.

-Hai…-contesto de forma cortante el peligris.

-Bueno antes de que alguien mas vuelva a interrumpirme…-dijo Nagii tomando otra vez la palabra-quiero mostrarles una cosa mis pequeños-

Todos en la sala guardaron silencio permitiéndole al ojipurpura hablar, extrañados por saber que era lo que el Rey lycan les queria enseñar.

Nagii levanto su puño izquierdo abriéndolo despacio, apareciendo en la palma de su mano 4 piedras pequeñas en forma de esfera, 3 de ellas eran de un color negro con tonos morado oscuro y la ultima era de un rosa claro.

Misaki olvidándose de la presencia de Kenta, parpadeo algo confundido pero mostrándose curioso.

Mientras que los demás hombres lobo veian los extraños objetos sin entender muy bien.

-Eh…este…que es exactamente eso Nagii?-pregunto Hiroki confundido.

-Buena pregunta,Hiroki-sonrio Alpha-…esto como verán es mi gran creación…-

-Osea que es un invento…no?-inquirio Shuichi sin comprender.

-Por no llamarlo experimento-musito Shinubo cruzándose de brazos.

-Algun tipo de hechizo nuevo-declaro Onodera afirmando.

-¿Hechizo?-musitaron sorprendidos los que no eran seres mágicos.

-Hai,Ritsu…pero esto para mi es mas que simple hechicería o magia…esto para mi es el inicio de un nuevo ciclo sin fin…-

-¿Entonces que cosa?-pregunto Kisa sin entender todavía.

-¡Lo llamo Piedra de Luna!-

-Piedra de Luna?-inquirieron todos con un signo de interrogación.

-Exacto…hace mucho tiempo me di el propósito de formar una nueva creación…Minato-san todo este tiempo me estuvo ayudando en mi investigación…-

-Pero…que Namikaze-san no es doctor?-dijo Chiaki extrañado.

-Y lo es Yoshino, pero aparte de ser medico también es un científico…a el siempre le a atraído lo sobrenatural y las cosas que no tienen explicación lógica, y el tiempo que estuve fuera del reino se dedico a continuar investigando en mi ausencia…-

Parecía que las palabras del pelinegro hacían efecto en todos,poco a poco ivan entendiendo.

-Y después de muchas décadas de espera, Minato-san al final logro mi propósito…y eh aquí el alcanze de mi poder!-

-Y que efectos son los que tiene?-musito Misaki muy interesado.

-Al momento de tragar la piedra tu cuerpo sufrirá grandes cambios…y esos cambios harán que te transformes…-

-¿En que?-dijo Shinobu.

-En el ser que tu quieras ser…significa que si tu quieres convertirte en el hombre que tu quieres ser lo seras, oh si quieres ser una mujer-

-Espera,espera…estas diciendo que esa piedra puede convertirnos en mujer-inquirio Kamijou sin creérselo.

-Hai! bueno pero también puede transformarte en el hombre que tu crees ser…para que me entiendan, Misaki tu siempre te haz quejado de tu estatura y lo poco musculoso que eres no?!, pues mi Piedra de Luna puede otorgarte el deseo de verte como un verdadero hombre atractivo…-

-Hay ¿a poco es verdad?-dijo el ojiverde con burlonamente.

-¿No me crees cierto?...-

-Claro que no,Nagii-

-Entonces compruébalo por ti mismo…-

-Pero por supuesto que lo hare-

Misaki se levanto encaminándose hasta el ojipurpura.

-Yo también quiero probarlo-dijo Shuichi muy sonriente acercándose.

-Yo únicamente lo hago por curiosidad nada mas-musito Shinobu sin creerse lo que dijo pero aun asi también se acerco.

-Pues yo quiero saber que se siente ser una mujer-declaro Chiaki.

-La rosa es para convertirse en mujer-aclaro Nagii.

-Bien-dijo Misaki siendo el primero en tomar una de las piedras negras.

Luego el pelirrosa y Shinobu tomaron las otras 2.

Chiaki agarro la rosada.

Y sin pensarlo se metieron las piedras en la boca pasándoselas de inmediato.

Todos en la sala estaba en shock al ver como se tragaban esas piedras y el silencio se apodero de la situación.

Por unos cuantos minutos esperaron a que pasara algo.

Hasta que de pronto Takahashi fue el primero en sentir un dolor en su cuerpo que solto un grito desgarrador.

Chiaki,Shinobu y Shuichi empezaron a sentir los mismo que el castaño.

-Olvido mencionar que al momento de tomar la Piedra de Luna al principio sentiran dolor-dijo Nagii tranquilo-es un efecto secundario ya después podrán transformarse a voluntad-

La ropa de Misaki se iva rompiedo poco a poco mientras se retorcía en el piso,Akihiko que observaba todo no sabia que hacer al respecto su niño estaba sufriendo y el no podía hacer nada para ayudarle, lo mismo sucedia con Hatori,Miyagi y Yuki.

-No se preocupen el dolor ya pronto pasara-dijo Nagii como adivinando lo que pensaban.

El cabello de Misaki comenzó a crecer al igual el de Shinobu y Chiaki.

Sus ropas terminaron por destrosarze por completo.

El ojiverde se levantaba lentamente.

Usami no podía creer lo que veía sus ojos violetas, su koibito ya no era ese mismo adolescente universitario, ante el se irguió un hombre alto un tanto musculoso de cabellera larga pasando los hombros y un cuerpo perfecto sus facciones eran maduras pero lo que era mas atrayente era su mirada verde fría y penetrante como si podieran hacer hoyos en tu alma.

Miyagi,Tori y Yuki no sabían si lo que miraban era verdad oh era alguna alucinación creada por su cabeza.

El pelo rubio de Takatsuki habia crecido lo suficiente hasta la espalda era también musculoso como Misaki y rostro se veía mas serio y la mirada matadora de siempre, por otro lado para Shindou su cabello rosado permaneció corto pero aun asi su cuerpo se volvió acletico y bien proporcionado, su mirada se volvió fría sin sentimientos como la de Eiri.

La ropa de los 3 se habia roto por el cambio mostrándoles a todos una magnifica vista de unos grandes y hermosos sementales. (N/A: Aquí su transformación es de unos jóvenes de 25 años)

El trio se volteo para ver al único que faltaba.

El cuerpo del mangaka era el único con un impresioante cambio, Yoshino Chiaki habia desaparecido para mostrar a una bellísima mujer de ecxelente cuerpo, largo cabello marron ondulado hasta la espalda unas perfectas piernas torneadas, la camisa de Chiaki se rompió con mucha facilidad a causa del busto que le creció muy rápido mostrando unos redondos y hermosos pechos que le sacaron casi a la mayoría un sonrojo.

-KIAAA! CHIAKI OJI-CHAN SE VE MUY LINDA!-chillo Raki con emoción.

El ojiazul se tocaba su cara deslizando sus manos hacia abajo parándose en los senos tocándoselos con suavidas, sintiendo su tacto sorprendiéndose por el gran cambio que tuvo su cuerpo, sentía la diferencia en todo su ser.

Los otros 3 lycans menores únicamente observaban cada uno de los movimientos del mas mayor, también se sentían completamente diferentes.

-Jump…de nada te servirá ese hechizo…-musito con burla Kenta.

Misaki lo escruto con su fiera mirada verde.

-No importa cuanta magia uses…tu aun seguiras siendo el mismo mestizo fracasado-

En eso Takahashi no pudo contenerse mas y se fue encima del peligris.

-MISAKI!-bramo Nagii sorprendido.

-ESTUPIDO MALDITO! TU NO MERECES ESTAR CON RAKI-gritaba Misaki fue de control.

Usami estaba en shock jamás habia visto a su castaño asi de enfadado, claro no como cuando conoció a Haruhiko y el enfrentamiento que tuvieron ambos, esa veces le dio gusto verlo enojado pero justo ahora no conocía esa otra fase del ojiverde que lo dejo mas que sorprendido.

Misaki y Kenta se lanzaban golpes y patas el uno al otro.

La sala se vovlio un campo de batalla, algunos tuvieron que esquivar los lujosos garrones oh todo lo que fuera irrompible, que salian volando por los movimientos tan salvajes de ambos menores.

Akihiko esta impresionado que tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, no sabia que su Misaki fuera experto en auto-defensa y mucho menos que supiera artes marciales.

Kenta se giro intentando darle un codazo al ojiverde, mas Misaki logro pararlo sujetándolo con su mano y aprovechando la oportunidad el pelicastaño lanzo un derechazo golpeando con fuerza la mejilla izquierda del peligris que retrocedió unos cuantos pasos a atrás acausa del fuerte golpe recibido.

Takahashi sin detenerse volvió a atacar a Kenta golpeando su rostro una y otra vez hasta que lo sujeto del cabello golpenado su cara contra su rodilla.

El ojiazul se tanbaleo aturdido por los brutales golpes recibidos, Misaki no perdió tiempo de un rápido movimiento se coloco detrás de Kenta y sujetandolo con fuerza de la cintura lo halzo por los aires dejando caer todo su peso estampando la cabeza del peligris con mucha fuerza en el piso.

-MISAKI YA BASTA!…-espeto Nagii enojado.

El ojiverde se levanto alejándose de Kenta que poco a poco recobraba el conocimiento.

-ES SUFICIENTE! MIREN NADA MAS COMO DEJARON MI SALA…-

-Gomen nasai, Nagii-dijo Misaki agachando la cabeza-pero el empezó-

-ESO NO ARREGLARA LO QUE HICIERON! LO MATERIAL ES LO DE MENOS, LO QUE ME IMPORTA ES QUE PASARON POR ALTO CUANDO DIJE QUE NO QUERIA CONFLICTOS DENTRO DE MI CASA! SI QUIEN ARREGLAR SUS DIFERENCIAS LARGUENSE A LA CALLE PERO DENTRO DE MI CASA POR MADRE GAIA ESO SI QUE NO SE LOS PERMITO!-

Los lycans bajaron la mirada ante el regaño de su rey.

-Uuuffff!-dejo salir un bufido Nagii para relajarse.

-Bernardo-llamo al mayordomo que no tardo en aparecer.

-¿Me llamaba su majestad?-

-Hai…encárgate de limpar este desastre onegai-

-En seguida mi señor, de inmediato enviare aquí a Acerina-san y a Pachita-san con otras sirvientas-

-Te lo agradezco mucho-

-Con su permiso-dijo Bernardo retirándose.

En eso 2 jovenes entraron corriendo a la sala yendo directamente hacia Kenta.

Era un muchacho de pelo corto blanco y alborotado sus ojos eran fucsias, su piel era clara en su oreja izquierda usaba un pendiente con un rubi celeste, no llevaba puesto ninguna blusa o camisa mostrar su bien formado pecho y abdomen en su cuello únicamente llevaba puesta una corbata roja, usaba unos guantes cortos sin dedos de color blanco y traia puesto un pantalón negro roto desgastado y unos conberse negros.

-¿Estas bien?...Kenta-pregunto preocupada la chica.

Tenia la piel palida y clara su rostro bellamente maquillado tenia la apariencia de un tierno angel indefenso, su cabello era largo y ondulado hasta los hombros de un verde esmeralda, sus ojos eran lilas claros, usaba un top negro que marcaba sus bien proporcionados pechos en el ombligo llevaba un persing rosa y traia puesta una mini falda blanca con un cinto negro, en su cuello llevaba un collar de puas y usaba guantes también negros largos hasta los codos sin dedos, las uñas las tenia pintadas de un verde limón y por ultimo unas votas de cuero igual de negras con tacon alto y grueso.

-Hai, Alice…estoy bien-dijo Kenta tanjente-se necesita mas que un parde golpecitos por parte del perdedor-fracasado de Takahashi para derrotarme-

Misaki se aguantaba las ganas de saltársele encima otra vez que dio un paso al frente pretendiendo hacerlo.

-Misaki…-llamo Nagii a forma de advertencia.

El universitario se detuvo tragándose su coraje por la humillación que resivio.

-Asi que…decidieron volver,no-inquirio Alice sin interés alguno.

-Hai!...Alice-musito Shuichi con desagrado poniéndose al lado de Misaki-hemos vuelto y nos quedaremos por un largo tiempo-

-Tsk…-bufo el chico peliblanco con fastidio-ahora resulta que nuestros días de gloria terminaran gracias a ustedes!-

-Estas en lo cierto…Arata-dijo Shinobu serio colocándose al otro lado de Misaki.

Se podía sentir el ambiente pesado entre los 6 que no dejaban de verse retadoramente.

-Bien ya hacido mucho para un solo dia-inquirio Nagii algo cansado.

Los lobos no objetaron nada al respecto.

-Ahora que todos estamos mas tranquilos, que les parece si vamos al salón de baile y disfrutamos de la fiesta!?-

-Ya hablas mi idioma,Nagii-sonrio Misaki hatando su ahora largo cabello en una trensa dejándola sobre su hombro izquierdo.

La camiseta del ojiverde se rompió por completo dejando a la vista de todos su perfecto peho y abdomen y su musculosa espalda.

Shinobu hato su pelo a una coleta de caballo caída y con un trozo de tela de la blusa roja que traia puesta, se la amarro alrededor de la frente, se arranco la parte izquierda de su oantalon ofreciéndocelo a Yoshino para que cubriera sus pechos.

El pelirrosa únicamente su playera estaba rasgada ante el cambio de su cuerpo, su pantalón se encontraba algo roto y se le veía muy chico.

Y que decir de los zapatos de cada uno que terminaron por completo destrozados.

-De aver sabido que harian una fiesta me hubiera puesto algo mas presentable-dijo Kaoruko.

-Tu siempre te veras linda con lo que sea Kaoruko-san-dijo Misaki guiñándole el ojo.

Un enorme sonrojo cubrió la cara de la pelinegra que ya de por si, se sentía muy nerviosa por la nueva tan atractiva apariencia del pelicastaño.

Mizuki únicamente frunció el ceño soltando un bufido cruzando los brazos.

Akihiko por el contrario sentía que se lo llevaba la fregada su koibito estaba coquetenado con su prima delante de sus narices, eso si que no lo premitiria ya tenia suficiente con saber que tenia otra pareja además de el, que todavía le costaba aceptar pero esto si que no se quedara asi.

-Bueno señores pongámonos en marcha-dijo Nagii saliendo de la sala-ah y se me olvido mencionar el efecto de la Piedra de Luna dura 3 semanas-

Todos le siguieron por detrás.

Raki con una enorme sonrisa en la cara tomo de la mano a su Otou-chan, le hacia muy feliz estar a su lado por fin, Ritsu le sonrio con amor al ver como le agarraba de la mano el pelirrojito.

Caminanban por un grande e impresionante pasillo todo de blanco y los vitrales eran inmensos con impresionantes imágenes de lobos en diferentes formas y posiciones.

Nagii y Sophía ivan al frente del grupo ambos intercambiaron unas sonrisas complices, el ojipurpura asintió con la cabeza.

**_Una Luna Tropical, Una Noche Especial _**

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a la rubia cantar.

**_Un Aroma Con Un Toque Chicante  
Una Formula Secreta Que Te Va A Enamorar  
Una Isla Misteriosa En El Mar  
Magia De Mujer Mmmmmm De Mujer_**

La ojimarron cantaba con pasión y emoción que robaba el aliento a cualquiera que la escuchara.

**_No Te Puedes Escapar Es Iwal Que Un Iman  
Es Veneno Que Te Esa Y Te Duermes _**

Su voz resonaba por todas partes del castillo al ir caminando por el pasillo.

_**Es Amor Que Te Encadena Como Son De Un Don Juan**  
**Te Encadena Y Asi Incendias El Mar**  
**Magia De Mujer Mmmmm De Mujer** _

Sophía se giro a encarar a sus invitados riendo y apuntándolos con el dedo sin dejar de caminar.

**_Perfume, Pecado Original Amor Que Te Consume_**  
**_Aroma Natural_**  
**_Perfume Pecado Original Pasion Que Te Consume_**  
**_Aroma Natural_**

Nagii no haica mas que reir definitivamente su hermana sabia como alegrar un poco las cosas y hacer que todos se divirtieran.

**_Una Fiesta , Una Mirada El Deseo De Amar_**  
**_Un Abrazo Que Se Pierde En El Aire_**

Ahora subían por unos escalones mientras la pelirrubia continuaba con su canción.

_**Una Musica Te Invita A Bailar Y Bailar**  
**Es El Principio De Un Amor Sin Final**  
**Magia De Mujer Mmmmmm De Mujer** _

Nagii se detuvo en el barandal de piedra apoyando sus manos para recargarse, los demás también se pararon escuchando atentamente a la mujer cantar sin dejar de prestarle atención.

La Alpha se paro sobre el barandal con los brazos en alto cantando a todo pulmon con mucha pasión y sentimiento.

**_Perfume, Pecado Original Amor Que Te Consume_**  
**_Aroma Natural_**  
**_Perfume Pecado Original Pasion Que Te Consume_**  
**_Aroma Natural_**

Los presentes estaban atonitos la forma de cantar de la ojimarron era perfecta, cada palabra entonada les llego en lo profundo de su alma.

-Atención a todos…-inquirio Nagii-ven todos esas entradas que hay en las paredes de todo el castillo son tuneles que llevan a todas direcciones pueden llegar al ala norte,sur,este y oeste, subir y bajar dependiendo de a donde quieran ir…-

Los que eran mortales paseaban su miraba con curiosidad era increíble como ese castillo fuera tan grande por fuera parecía común y corriente pero por dentro, era como si tuviera espacio para todo.

-Se lo que piensan pero despreocúpense, mi casa es un lugar mágico…señores no olviden que están en un mundo muy diferente al suyo aquí todo es mágico, incluso el suelo por el que pisan y detrás de cada pared cada puerta cada ventana hay algo sobrenatural algo que su mente humana no comprendería-

Nadie dijo nada.

El Rey lycan también subió al barandal junto a su hermana.

-Pero preparence por que en un momento se enfrentaran a muchas situaciones difíciles-

En eso Nagii inhalo aire y solto un sonoroso aullido.

El castillo pareció temblar ante tal poderoso sonido que tuvieron que cubrirse los oídos por las fuertes ondas que retumbaban por todas las paredes.

De pronto Nagii salto del barandal su larga cabellera oscura como la noche se mecia con elegancia y belleza por los aires, cuando hubo llegado al piso de abajo sin lastimarse nada para alivio de los que eran mortales que se asustaron al ver como el pelinegro se dejaba caer.

-Madre Gaia…dame la fuerza necesaria para poder soportar esta dolorosa prueba que me haz puesto-susurro Nagii de forma lastimera como presintiendo que algo asotaria su hogar causando mucho dolor y que esperaba que eso nunca sucediera. _  
_


	24. La Otra Manada de Misaki

**HOLA! ya estoy de regreso y si ya se que no tengo perdonde dios, por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo...**

**pero es que estube muy ocupada inicie un nuevo fanfic que no es yaoi, y me retubo mucho pero ya regrese...**

**y espero que disfruten el capy, les aviso que aqui mismo empezaran a salir personajes de los animes:**

**Kirepapa**

**Ranma 1/2**

**y**

**Tenjou Tenge**

**para que no se confundan y recuerden que mi fic es un crossover!**

* * *

**~*La Otra Manada de Misaki*~**

Caminaban por otro pasillo enorme y blanco, les impresionaba cuantos objetos lujosos habia por todas partes eso sin contar todas las armas que estaban en las paredes.

Nagii caminaba a paso apresurado que sus pisadas hacían eco al pisar.

En eso el Rey lycan entro a una especie de entrada donde entraba un poco de luz.

Todos le siguieron viendo que alli habia 2 estanques separados por un camino eran grandes como una alberca, pero lo extraño era que el agua era verdoza con juncos, carrizo, lirios de agua y otras plantas flotantes.

-No se detangan por ningún momente-inquirio Nagii observando las oscuras aguas muy serio-…y caminen rápido y no vean para nada el agua-

El pelinegro camino por el camino rápido.

Sophía le seguía al mismo paso muy alerta al agua.

En cambio los demás se extrañaron un poco ante lo pedido del ojipurpura, pero en eso mientras caminaban.

No se dieron cuenta de que del agua salió una especie de aleta y muy grande que emitió un pequeño chapoteo de agua.

Cosa que al parecer capto la atención de Nowaki, que miro al agua pero no habia nada, solo el movimiento de esta.

-Nowaki-kun te pediré que no te detengas y sigue caminando-dijo Sophía al darse cuenta de que el ojiazul se habia quedado parado.

-Eh…ah si disculpe Alpha-san-le sonrio a la rubia.

Continuaron caminando.

Cuando en eso otra aleta apareció en el otro estanque, y estas fue Miyagi quien la noto viendo como se volvia a sumergir en el agua.

-Oigan…hay algo moviéndose en el agua-inquiro el profesor de literatura algo nervioso.

Al parecer eso atrajo la atención de los que no eran seres mágicos.

De pronto asi de golpe 2 criaturas enormes de aspecto fiero y salvaje salieron del agua emitiendo un feroz rugido.

Ante tal sorpresivo ataque gritaron asustados mientras que otros cayeron al suelo, a excepción de los hermanos Alpha que fruncieron el ceño al ver a los seres acuaticos.

Ambas magnificas bestias tenían unas grandes colas con una aleta, uno tenia las escamas de su cuerpo de un color azulado-gris y el otro las tenia marron.

Lo que sobresalía de las bestias era que sus muñecas estaban sujetadas por unos grilletes con unas largas cadenas que emitían un devil sonido al ser agitadas con brusquedas.

Retorciendose con violencia y dando chillidos los 2 seres miraban a los mortales, por mas que estiraban sus brazos no podían por las cadenas que los tenían sujetos, pero la mirada de ambos desprendía un brillo con ganas de querer lanzarceles encima y devorar su carne.

-N-No…puede ser-musito Isaka muy sorprendió.

-Jamas en mi vida pensé que seria verdad-dijo Akihiko sin quitar la vista de las grandes colas que se movían bruscamente.

-Tiene que ser mentira-inquirieron al mismo tiempo Takano, Eiri y Mizuki.

Las 2 bestias seguían intentando soltar viendo con hambre a los humanos, hasta que uno de ellos para en la presencia de una pelirroja que esta en el suelo aterrada y que asusto mas al ver que la fiera mirada de una de esas extrañas criaturas la observaba.

Los demás se tenzaron al ver como esa grande bestia miraba a la mujer.

-Shunsuke, ya basta-inquirio Nagii serio-…tu también Kakeru, tranquilizate-

Al escuchar la voz del lycan, ambos obedecieron de inmediato.

-Me disculpo por todo el desorden que armaron estos 2-dijo Nagii soltando un largo suspiro de cansancio.

Pero ninguno de los humanos pudo articular palabra alguna, seguían en shock sin poder dar crédito ante las 2 increibles criaturas aquaticas.

-Ellos…ellos…ellos de…verdad son?-le costaba a Isaka hablar siendo levantado por su novio.

-Hai…ellos son unos Tritones, Isaka-san, mejor conocidos como la contraparte masculina de las sirenas-

-Kami-sama…devo estar soñando-declaro Yuki incrédulo.

-Pues no es asi Uesugi-san-dijo Sophía muy tranquila.

De pronto los tritones se percataron de la presencia de ciertos lobos, que no veian desde hace mucho.

-Que gusto el verlos otra vez, chicos-dijo alegre el triton de escamas grises.

-También nos alegra verte, Shunsuke-inquirio Misaki.

El ser marino se sorprendió al ver a tan hermoso castaño.

-Misaki-sempai?...de verdad eres tu?!-

-Claro, Shunsuke-kun no nos reconoces-declaro Shuichi con una gran sonrisa.

El triton por las cadenas solo pudo acercarse a unos centímetros alfato a ambos lycans, y en efecto se dio cuenta de que eran ellos.

-Vaya! esto si que es una gran sorpresa-

-Aunque usted también se ve muy bien, Takatsuki-san-menciono el otro triton llamado Kakeru.

-Arigato, Kakeru-san-

-Bueno, después tendrán tiempo para charlar-inquirio Nagii apresurado-tenemos que llegar cuanto antes al salón de baile-

El pelinegro dio media vuelta alejándose del grupo.

-Alpha-sama, ya que van a la fiesta podemos ir-pregunto Shunsuke algo aburrido de estar encadenado-quiero divertirme, además ya extraño mucho a Chisato-san!-

-Ami también me hace falta, Riju-inquirio Kakeru.

-De acuerdo, mandare a Bernardo para que los libere-declaro Nagii ya un poco alejado.

-En ese caso, nos vemos en la fiesta, chicos-dijo Misaki.

-Bien-dijo Shunsuke volviendo a meterse en el agua al igual que su compañero.

El grupo se rápidamente corrieron a alcanzar al Rey lycan que ya los arrebazo.

Mientras caminaban podían apresiar en el recorrido, todos los hermosos cuadros y fotos que habían también todas las estatuas de hombres lobo que se encontraban eran demasiado grandes y magnificas.

En eso llegaron a un salón igual de blanco muy amplio y desolado.

Nagii decidió pasar por el, para llegar a su destino que ya solo se encontraba a solo 2 cuadras mas.

Cuando el grupo camino por el salón y sin esperárselo.

Un chico de cabello rubio y ojos marrones venia corriendo como si escapara del mismísimo demonio.

Misaki lo reconoció de inmediato.

-¡SOUICHIRO!-exclamo con efusividad.

Al oir su nombre de forma brusca el chico paro su corredisa, girándose a ver al que lo llamo.

-¿Q-Quien rayos eres tu?-pregunto el rubio muy extrañado.

-SOUICHIRO-SAMA, ESPERA!-

En eso entro una chica de larga cabellera castaña rojiza y ojos castaños claros con otro chico de pelo negro peinado a una trenza y ojos azules que al parecer seguían el mencionado.

-OIGAN, CHICOS ESPERENME!-

Al entrar corriendo muy rápido no pudieron evitar chocar contra Souichiro.

Fue una escena un tanto comica los 3 adolescentes salieron rodando hasta estrellarse contra uno de los pilares.

El chico y la chica terminaron arriba de su rubio-amigo que estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca abierta por el fuerte golpe recibido.

Misaki con toda calma fue hasta donde estaban, deteniéndose al instante frente al trio.

-Jump…veo que no han cambiado nada-señalo el ojiverde con una mano a la cadera-siguen siendo los mismos escandalosos de siempre, no es asi?!-

-Eh…Misaki-sempai-dijo la chica desde el piso sorprendida.

-Hola, Aya-chan me alegre tanto volver a verte-

-En verdad eres tu?, Misaki-pregunto el pelinegro sin poder creerlo.

-Claro que soy yo, Ranma-

-Jefe…-dijo Souichiro poniendose en pie rápidamente-si que estas irreconosible, haz cambiado demasiado-

-Je, si tu supieras Nagi-rio Misaki.

-Souichiro-kun…Ranma y tu Natsume-chan, cuantas veces les he dicho que no anden corriendo por ahí-regaño Nagii cruzando los brazos-pueden ocasionar un accidente, como les acaba de ocurrir a ustedes-

-Gomen nasai, Alpha-sama-los 3 hicieron una reverencia.

El grupo pudo ver que la niña llamada Aya como cierta vampira que conocían, era muy bonita sus ojos eran castaños claro, el pelo castaño rojizo hasta los tobillos, usaba un pañuelo rojo con calaveras que cubre sus pechos muy grandes y un pantalón negro de cuero con unas botas marrones.

El chico de nombre Ranma traia una playera blanca con una sudadera roja de capucha, unos mezclillas claros con unos converses negros.

En cambio Souichiro usaba un uniforme escolar gakuran de saco largo.

-Bueno, por esta vez lo dejare pasar-

-Souichiro, ¿tienes algo de ropa?-pregunto Takahashi quitándose sus destrozadas prendas-…necesito cambiarme-

-Claro, jefe-

En eso el rubio fue corriendo a un baul enorme que se encontraba por ahí.

Abriéndolo el ojimarron tomaba todas las prendas que alli habían arrojando cada una buscando algo apropiado para su alfa.

Toda la ropa que lanzaba por doquier, caian sobre el grupo que a cada una que les caia encima se las quitaban rápidamente.

En ese instante Souichiro dejo de aventar ropa, habiendo encontrado ya el atuendo perfecto para Misaki.

-Esto va perfecto contigo, jefe-señalo Nagi complacido entregándole la ropa.

La ropa que le escogió consistía en un pantalón negro y roto con una botas negras militares, guantes negros de cuero sin dedos y una chaqueta de cuero sin ponerse ninguna blusa mostrando su pecho y en el cuello una cadena con un candado.

En efecto Misaki trayendo puesta esa ropa le daba una apariencia salvaje y sexy.

Akihiko por poco y le daba una erección alli mismo delante de todos.

Mientras Shinobu,Shuichi y Chiaki haciendo lo mismo que el pelicastaño, se desvistieron para ponerse la ropa que elijieron de entre todas las que Shouichiro arrojo por todas partes.

Takatsuki se ponía una blusa blanca de tirantes con una camisa de cuadros azules y blancos manga corta con un pantalón pesquero negro y tennis blancos.

En eso Shindou se colocaba una blusa negra de manga corta que marcaba muy bien su pecho con unos jeans oscuros y zapatos también negros.

Las parejas de ambos ukes veian con deseo la escena que sus koibitos montanban frente a ellos al quitarse la ropa y como se ponían la que escogieron.

Por ultimo Yoshino eligio un simple vestido azul marino de un solo hombro de manga larga, con unos zapatos de una azul oscuro y tacon alto, Tori no podía despegar la mirada del trasero de Chiaki que gracias al vestido lo apretaba un poco haciendo que se viera redondo.

-Ustedes…¿quienes son?-pregunto Akihiko.

Souichiro lo volteo aver arrugando la nariz.

-Puaj…humanos, que asco-dijo el rubio con desagrado haciendo una mueca.

El peliplateado frunció el ceño por el insulto.

-Yo me llamo Aya Natsume, sean bienvenidos-inquirio la pelicastaña sonriendo.

-Soy Ranma Saotome…ah…y si bienvenidos, nah como sea-señalo Ranma sin interés.

-Souichiro Nagi, y apréndanselo muy bien…mortales…por que el-apunto a Misaki-es nuestro alfa, mi jefe-

Las caras que tenían todos fue de sorpresa y asombro en ese momento, por la manera tan ruda y directa que ese chico tubo para decirles eso a la cara.

-Gomen, pero…Misaki, tu no habías dicho nada de tener otra manada?!-inquirio Kaoruko confundida.

Kami-sama, me volveré loco con todo esto que esta pasando-declaro Yuu tomandose de los cabellos.

-Yuu…-dijo Chiaki preocupado por su amigo.

-No significa nada que Misaki tenga otra manada…-hablaron al mismo tiempo Haruhiko y Ijuuin-mientras no pongan sus manos sobre el-

Souichiro los miro como si fueran unos bichos raros.

-Arigato, por darnos la bienvenida-hablaron Yukina y Nowaki sonriéndoles.

Los demás decidieron mantenerse callados.

-Y ahora par de mocosos irritantes-inquirio Hiroki serio-ah, que se debe todo el alboroto que armaron-

Souichiro frunció el ceño cruzando los brazos sonrojándose.

-Je, devio ser por Aya-chan-señalo Shouta riendo.

El rubio lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Ja, como siempre-señalo Misaki con gracia-…no es fácil para ti Nagi el estar imprimado de una chica como Aya-chan que se la pasa todo el dia están tras de ti-

-Tsk…no me lo recuerdes, jefe-

-Es mas que obio que no han cambiado para nada-señalo Shinobu seriamente-siguenciendo tan infantiles…la misma historia una y otra vez siempre que Natsume te persigue tu sales corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo-

-Ah todo esto, ¿donde están Maya-san, Takayanagi-sempai y Bob?-pregunto Shuichi extrañado de no verlos.

-Mi Onii-chan y Bob-san están en la fiesta-dijo Aya.

-Y Masataka?-pregunto Misaki.

Ranma desvio la mirada sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-Takayanagi-sempai…el…este…-Aya no hayaba la manera de decírselo.

-El ya no es parte de la pandilla-declaro Nagi sin la menor delicadeza.

-Y se puede saber, ¿Por qué motivo se fue?-dijo Takahashi poniendose serio al saber eso-me parece extraño que alguien con principios y educación como lo es el, haya actuado de esa manera e irse asi como asi-

-No dio razón alguna, siemplemente se fue-señalo el pelirrubio despreocupado cosa que le parecía muy rara al ojiverde-…y jefe ni vayas a molestarte en ir a buscarlo se fue del palacio, vacio su habitación antes de marcharse-

-Ya veo, asi de serio fue el asunto para hacer eso-

El trio no dijo nada el respecto solo tenían la mirada oscura y baja, querían ocultarle a toda costa a su líder el verdadero motivo por que su amigo-gato se fue realmente del castillo.

-Bueno, señores-dijo Nagii captando la atención de todos-solo 2 pasillos mas y llegaremos al salón de baile, Sophía-

-Hai, Onii-san?!-

-Encárgate de llevarlos-declaro montándose arriba de Silver-yo ire a arreglarme para dar oficialmente la bienvenida ante todos…-

-De acuerdo, Nagii yo me encargo de todo-

-Bien-

Silver teniendo arriba de el a su amo salió corriendo siendo seguido por Muru que corria a su lado.

Al grupo vio como los lobos con el pelinegro saltaban por las paredes mostrando una hagilidad increcible entrando en uno de esos tuneles de los que el Rey lycan les hablo desapareciendo de su vista.

-Bueno, ya oyeron a mi hermano-inquirio la rubia-demonos prisa en llegar a la fiesta-

-KYAAA, QUE BIEN SOUICHIRO-SAMA ME SACARA A BAILAR!-chillo Aya de la emoción con corazones en los ojos.

-Tu estas loca!-espeto Nagi avergonzado-ni crees que hare tal cosa-

-Por que no Souichiro-sama?! si somos esposos-

-¡TU Y YO NO ESTAMOS CASADOS!-

-Todavía!-

Con las mejillas sonrojadas 3 venas aparecieron en la cara del ojimarron.

-IDIOTA!-espeto Souichiro huyendo de inmediato.

-SOUICHIRO-SAMA!-grito Aya persiguiéndolo.

-CALLATE!-

-¡ESPERA, POR FAVOR, SHOUICHIRO-SAMA!-

Ambos salieron corriendo muy rápido alejándose de los demás que tenían una gota resbalándose detrás de la cabeza.

-Disculpen, pero tengo que irme-inquirio Ranma comenzando a correr si queria darles alcanze-pero ay, nos vemos en la fiesta, Misaki-sama…-

-Esta bien, Ranma-musito Misaki sonriéndole-y procura que esos 2 no hagan desastres!-

-Ok…OIGAN USTEDES, ESPERENME!-exclamo el pelinegro corriendo mas rápido.

Vieron al chico alejarse.

-Siganme, onegai-señalo Sophía caminando.

Rápidamente le siguieron el paso.

Los semes de los Guardianes Ocultos estaban que se morían de los nervios, al igual que sus amigos pero hacían todo lo posible por tranquilizarse, sabían que no tendrían las cosas fáciles ya lo experimentaron con el desagrado del rubio Souichiro que mostro ante ellos era mas que lógico que no serian del todo bien recibidos en este mundo donde reinaba la mágica y criaturas sobrenaturales.

Y eran consientes que serian rechazados al no ser seres mágicos.

* * *

**Espero y les haya gustado nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo donde hara aparicion Sakura Haruno...**

**ya solo falta un capy para que salga la gran fiesta de bienvenida! n_n**


	25. Ella es Sakura Haruno

**Siento mucho la demora pero ya estoy de regreso espero y les guste este capy un tanto corto!**

* * *

**~*Ella es Sakura Haruno*~**

La Alpha menor los guiaba en silencio por el pasillo, poco a poco se escuchaba música asegurando que ya casi llegaban.

Raki sujetaba la mano de su Otou-chan con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, le hacia muy feliz tener a su otro papa con el.

Por otro lado Ritsu lo observaba con amor y ternura, después de 5 largos años a notado que su pequeño Raki habia crecido ya.

Takano los observaba desde atrás admirando cuando feliz era su uke al estar con ese pelirrojito.

Misaki y Kenta no dejaban de matarse con la mirada.

Y lo mismo sucedia con Shuichi con Alice, como Shinobu con Arata.

Atrás el resto del grupo les resbalo un goterón al ver la tensión que se formaba alrededor de ellos.

En eso mientras Raki y Onodera ivan delante de ellos muy sonrientes, alguien se interpuso en su camino.

Nagii y Sophía se pusieron serios al ver quien les bloqueaba el paso.

Raki paro de golpe ante la sorpresa frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…pero miren nada mas aquienes tenemos de regreso en el palacio-dijo una suave voz femenina pero con un tono de sarcasmo.

Ritsu no oculto el desagrado que sentía al ver a esa persona.

-Sakura…-siseo el nombre con asco.

Para al frente se encontraba una chica de piel blanca, cabello largo y rosa hasta la espalda teniendo amarrado en la cabeza un liston rojo, sus ojos eran verdes y llevaba puesto un uniforme escolar sailor fuku.

Ante cualquiera les parecería una niña encantadora y amable, pero para alguien como Ritsu y todos los que la conocían sabían que detrás de esa cara bonita y de apariencia bondadosa se escondia una víbora ponsoñoza.

-Sakura…podrías hacerte aun lado…-pidio Ritsu lo mas amablemente posible-nos estas impidiendo el paso-

Mas la pelirrosa no se movio de su lugar y lo miro de arriba a bajo haciendo una mueca de asco.

Los semes de los ukes no entendían nada de lo que sucedia, quien era esa chica de cabellera rosada.

Masamune fue el único que noto un brillo en los ojos de su koi y supo de inmediato que ella tal Sakura no era de su hagrado.

-Vaya, Onodera-san…si que sigues igual de "bajito"…-se burlo Sakura-dime aun sigues ocultándole a todos lo "maricona" que eres?!-

El ojiverde sintió como una ráfaga de aire recorría su cuerpo.

-Que fue lo que dijo?-pregunto Aikawa creyendo oir mal.

En eso una cachetada se escucho en el aire, y el tiempo se detuvo en ese instante.

La mejilla de la pelirrosa se torno roja.

Raki habia estampado su mano en la cara de la ojiverde, su rostro habia adquirido una expresión de una gran furia que mostraba los colmillos y la respiración agitada.

Para Onodera era la primera vez que veía a Raki con una expresión asi, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver reflejada, en la verdosa mirada de su hijo una ira descontrola con un brillo aterrador, exactamente igual a la misma rabia que poseía su padre.

-Atrévete a decir algo asi sobre mi Otou-chan…y te juro que te mato aquí mismo-musito Raki con un tono mas grueso en la voz.

Sakura se toco la mejilla volteando a verlo con todo el odio del mundo, respiraba con pesadez autocontrolandose para no perder los estribos.

Ritsu toco el hombro de Raki cosa que hizo que el pelirrojito regresara hacer el mismo.

-Vaya…vaya…asi que el fenómeno gay metrosexual a sacado las uñas-señalo Sakura burlándose.

-Suficiente Sakura, ya es suficiente-dijo Sophía intercediendo-no te voy a permitir este comportamiento irrespetuoso delante de mi…-le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria y de advertencia-…que no se te olvide que Raki es tu "sobrino" y debes de respetarlo y tratarlo como tal-

La chica frunció el ceño sumamente molesta.

-Este fenómeno no es nada mio…al igual que el bastardo de su padre que no es mas que el producto de la viola…-

-YA CALLATE!-espeto Ritsu.

La ojiverde ni se inmuto sino que ensancho mas su prepotente sonrisa al ver que conseguía molestarles.

-Y por que te molestas, Onodera…tu mas que nadie sabes que el no es mas…-

-Sakura…cuidado con lo que dices-advirtio Kenta muy molesto poniéndose al lado de su suegro-asi que te aconsejo que cierres la boca por que te puede pesar!-

-Tu ni te metas imbécil, que no tienes vela en este entierro…no eres mas que el insignificante perro de este fenómeno metrosexual HIJO DE UN BASTARDO!-

-YA SAKURA!-espeto la hermana de Nagii molesta-no voy a tolerar que sigas insultando a Raki delante de todos nosotros, que te crees que por que ni Michael ni Alex están aquí!-

-Yo no le tengo miedo al bastardo ese, nunca se lo he tenido…en cambio Michael si me importa por que el si lleva mi sangre el si es mi primo mi único familiar-

Nadie podía creer lo que sucedia parecía como si fuera una mala película.

-Y tu!...-miro a Raki con mucha rabia, en cambio el la veía desafiante sin temor alguno-no vuelvas a ponerme tus asquerosas manos encima…y el golpe que me diste tu juro por mis padres que te lo voy a cobrar…te vaz arrepentir por esto maldito fenómeno!-

Raki la miro serio sin decir nada.

Antes de marcharse dirigió su atencio al grupo de humanos.

-Madre Gaia, que asco…mortales aquí en nuestro mundo-

Las parejas de los Guardianes Ocultos la miraron serios ante la resiente agresión resivida por parte de esa chica de pelo rosa.

Sumamente furiosa.

Sakura aun tocándose la cara paso por su lado de Raki golpeando su hombro con el de el.

El pequeño lycan pelirrojo nisiquiera se molesto en hacer caso del acto de su "Tia".

Al ver como terminaron las cosas Ritsu coloco sus manos en los hombros del menor, transmitiéndole apoyo y cariño, mas Raki le sonrio como siempre lo hacia.

Takano se sorprendió al ver que el chico no parecía afectado por el resiente encuentro.

-Siento mucho que hayan tenido que presenciar todo esto-se disculpo Sophía.

-No se preocupe Alpha-sama-dijo Miyagi en nombre de todos-…sabemos entender cuando pasan situaciones como esta, asi que despreocupese-

El resto del grupo asintió muy deacuerdo por las palabras del maestro de literaruta.

-Ah, todo esto quien era esa chiquilla?-pregunto Isaka.

-Ella es Sakura Haruno…-declaro ya mas tranquila-y es la Tia segunda de Raki!-

-Mejor ni hablemos de esa plasta rosada de pecho plano-señalo Chiaki- y mejor vámonos ya a la fiesta no quiera perderme toda la diversión-

-Hai, no hay que dejar que "este" insidente nos arruine el animo-dijo Shuichi.

Asintieron con la cabeza muy de acuerdo en eso.

-En eso apurémonos-dijo Sophía caminando hasta unas grandes puertas blancas justo de donde se escuchaban las fuertes ondas de música.

* * *

**Espero y les haya gustado hasta el proximo capitulo de esta fascinante historia!  
**


	26. La Fiesta de Bienvenida

**Ya estoy de vuelta con otro capitulo! :P**

* * *

**~*La Fiesta de Bienvenida*~**

Sophía con ambas manos empujo las puertas para que se abrieran.

Los semes de los Guardianes Ocultos se asombraron en grande al ver, como un enorme grupo de personas bailaban al compas de la música.

El salón en inmensamente grande y blanco tenia grandes ventanas por todos lados, sin ningún tipo de cristales solo tenían como adorno cortinas de un rosa claro que se mecían con el viento.

La canción que sonaba con fuerza era _**The Devil Does Druas**_.

-Con esta fiesta les damos la bienvenida…-dijo Sophía sonriendo.

La manda de Misaki rápidamente se dispersaron y se unieron a los miles de cuerpos danzantes, sudorosos y medio desnudos al ritmo de la música.

-Para que estén mas comodos, los llevare a donde podrán tomar asiento-la rubia se alejo atravesando al monton de gente.

Los no seres mágicos se les dificulto un poco al seguirle, ya que todas esas personas no les permitían el paso y los miraban haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Lo que mas les incomodaba fue ver en los ojos de cada uno un claro sentimiento de rechazo, y parecía que también persivian como si los juzgaron y los señalaran.

-Kami-sama, esto es bastante incomodo-dijo Miyagi un poco nerviso al ver como esa gente los miraba.

-Sabia que no nos darían una bienvenida tan "cordial" que digamos-comento Isaka-pero esto es muy exagerado-

-No sabia que ser humano fuera tan malo-hablando al mismo tiempo Yukina y Nowaki lamentándose.

-A mi me da lo mismo-señalo Sumi molesto.

Mizuki se mantenía al lado de Kaoruko en todo momento, no le gustaba para nada el tener encima de ellos todos esos pares de ojos escudriñándoles.

Los demás del grupo prefirieron no decir nada al respecto.

Eiri saco un cigarrillo para distraerse aunque fuera un momento.

Takano paseaba su mirada por todo el lugar buscando a su Uke.

La hermana del rey los llevo hasta unos grandes sofás muy comodos cubiertos con suaves telas de seda con varios cojines en ellos.

En el piso también se encontraban muchos cojines pequeños y grandes tal vez por si a alguien la apetecia estar acostado oh sentar.

Tomaron asiento en uno de esos sofas teniendo al frente una mesa redonda de color blanca.

-Siéntanse comodos y no hagan caso a las miradas de desagrado del Clan-señalo Sophía sonriendo retirándose.

Al ver a la rubia irse pudieron apreciar mas el gran salon de baile, habia una pista de iluminaciones para poder bailer, a delante de la pista estaba un escenario de pasarela, y como ya lo habían visto habia enormes estatuas de poderosos lobos, lo que era mas sorprendente era que también habia una alberca demasiado grande y justo al otro lado de la piscina estaba una barra donde se encontraban algunos bebiendo y carcajeandose entre ellos como si huviesen contado algun chiste.

La mayoría de toda esa gente están allí disfrutando del agua y la música muy felices era como si se tratara de esas historias shojo donde todo es alegría y diversión sin ninguna preocupación alguna.

Solo habia un pequeño problema.

Les ponía muy nerviosos a todos que las pocas personas que se encontraban sentados en otros sofás, sillas oh en el suelo les miraran minuciosamente y escrutándolos, era como si quisieran juzgarlos al mas minimo error que cometieran.

Pero tampoco eran tontos como para notar que tambien se susurraban cosas al oido mirandolos precisamente en su direccion sin disimular tan siquiera.

En eso de pronto de entre todos esos cuerpos bailando al ritmo de la música.

Una mujer de cabello rubio platino, ojos de un azul claro y de cuerpo bien formado, se acercaba hasta a ellos bailando treyendo puesto un sexy atuendo blanco muy atrevido.

Se quedaron sorprendidos al ver tan bella mujer que parecía un angel, pero de inmediato notaron hasta ahora, que todos los que habitaban en ese castillo eran personas de buen parecido.

Cada uno de esos rostros allí presentes dazando eran hermosos y muy jóvenes, lo que les parecía muy curioso como extraño era que no habían visto alguna persona ya entrada en años, no habia ni un solo anciono todos eran gente joven.

La rubia mientras seguía bailando con movimientos sexys poco a poco se acercaba hasta ellos.

Miyagi fue el mas sorprendido de todos, a pesar de sus 35 años nunca en su vida habia visto tal belleza en una mujer nisiquiera en su ex-esposa.

-Los estábamos esperando, corazones!-dijo la mujer deteniendo justo en medio de la mesa alargando sus brazos en señal de que se acercaran hasta ella.

Y la música se termino.

Ahora sonaba otra canción pero ambiental.

Esa oración los habia dejado muy confundidos respecto a su pedido. _**(si han visto la película de Cool World, se darán cuenta de la similitud de una escena de esa película! XD)**_

-Holly-san…espero que no este tratando de seducirlos…-señalo serio Hiroki que estaba parado justo al lado de la rubia con los brazos cruzados- y mas si mi pareja esta entre ellos!-

-Oh, Hiroki-se volteo a verlo muy coquetamente-cariño que alegría verte y veo que sigues igual de sexy-

El castaño frunció mas el ceño al ver cuando desvergonzada podía llegar a ser esa mujer.

-Holly-san…deje de estar lanzándose a cualquiera-inquirio Kisa acercándose-recuerde que usted esta casada y tiene 4 hijos-

La ojiazul no se inmuto para nada y lo ignoro.

-Oka-san! Espero que no estes molestando a nadie con tus coqueteos…-

Miyagi se quedo de piedra al escuchar salir esa palabra de la boca de Koibito.

Shinobu se coloco al lado de Shouto con su típica expresión seria

Holly no parecía asombrada de verlo a pesar de que el Takatsuki tomo la piedra de luna, y ahora aparentaba tener 25 años y ser un hombre muy atractivo lo reconoció.

-Shinobu, corazón me crees capaz de algo asi?!-

-Hai-

-Pues que poco me conoces yo amo mucho a tu padre…y por cierto te vez muy guapo hijo!-

-Hai…hai…como sea-

Hiroki y Kisa se sentaron en el sofá al lado de sus respectivas parejas.

Holly mostro una radiante risilla.

Aikawa frunció el ceño al ver cuan hermosa era esa tipa, era igual de bonita como Alpha-san y eso le molestaba mucho.

En ese mismo momento un mesero se acerco.

-Alpha-sama, les envía unas copas de vino…para que se refresquen-dijo el mesero con hastio.

Era mas que evidente el tono despectivo que el joven empleado utilizo, no les dirigió para nada la mirada, dejo la charola con las copas en la mesa y sin decir nada mas se giro alejándose de ahí.

-Veo que a pesar de que esto es una "fiesta de bienvenida"-dijo Ijuuin-…no somos bien resividos como debe de ser!-

-No se preocupen, corazones-se apresuro a decir Holly coquetamente-es normal que los resivan con este comportamiento tan hostil…como comprenderán en el Reino Luna Llena solo habitan seres mágicos no hay ni un solo humano en este mundo y la razón es que ningún duraría vivo ni 3 dias!...-

Ok, todo lo dicho por esa mujer les puso mucho mas nerviosos, entonces a eso se devia por que todos en el salón los miraban con asco.

-Pero bueno, a lo que vine…Sophía-chan me mando a ponerlos al tanto de la situcion en la que ahora están…-

Guardaron silencio atentos a escuchar lo que la rubia les diría.

-Verán como entenderán todos los que viven en el castillo son licántropos, y para tener pareja se necesita de la imprimación y significa que es la correcta, osea tu alma gemela…-

-A donde quiere llegar con todo esto, señora?-pregunto Yuki que se fumaba su cuarto cigarrillo.

-Precisamente a eso, cariño…aquí ya todos los demás clanes del reino están enterados de que ustedes son las parejas humanos del grupo del tierno Misaki…-

-Disculpe, pero no veo cual sea el incombeniente que se sepa eso?!-señalo Haruhiko.

-Señor Usami, creo que no se a dado cuenta…eso significa que deben estar preparados para conocer a las improntas de sus adorables Ukes!-finalizo Holly sonriendo de lado.

Eso dejo petrificados a los no inmortales.

De pronto el salón se quedo en completo silencio.

-Atención señores-hablo Riki con un micrófono a la mano estando parado en el centro de la pasarela.

Todos en el salón miraron al frente donde se encontraba el joven pelinegro.

-Denle un gran saludo a su Majestad el Rey de todos los seres mágicos, Nagii-sama!-

Se escucharon miles de aplausos por todo el lugar.

Cerca del escenario se encontraban unas escaleras que ivan hacia arriba, donde se haya una gran trono de mármol.

En eso Nagii hizo acto de presencia,

Llevaba puesta otra capa que lo cubria completamente, solo que la diferencia era que esa capa estaba rota de abajo, tenia unas enormes hombreras de pelusa gris y la capucha tenia unas orejas negras.

El rey lycan se detuvo delante de su trono.

La gente se quedo quieta en espera de que su gobernante hiciera o dijera algo.

Sorpresivamente Nagii se quito la capucha para mostrar su bello y angelical rostro en la cabeza llevaba una corona de oro de 3 picos.

De la capa saco su mano derecha con la que descubrió la mitad de su cuerpo.

Las Semes de los Guardianes se petrificaron.

El ojipurpura estaba completamente desnudo, no llevaba otra prenda mas que su capa, y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al ver la intimidad del pelinegro.

-Hace mucho tiempo que me fui de casa-hablo Nagii-pero ya estoy aquí de vuelta en mi tierra y me llena de orgullo saber como mis súbditos se alegran ante mi regreso…eso demuestra su lealtad y respeto-señalo demostrando diplomacia y haciendo alego de sus buenos modales como todo digno Rey-…y eso me lo gane por aver demostrado ser un buen Rey y jure que los protegería a todos y que mantendría la paz y armonía entre todos los Clanes…asi que disfrutemos esta gran fiesta, coman y beban por que hoy también celebraremos el regreso a nuestros hermanos del mundo humano donde la inmortalidad no habita-

Y mas aplausos se escucharon antes las palabras dichas por su líder.

* * *

**_Como pudieron darse cuenta agrege un personaje de una pelicula Cool World, en español conocida como Una Rubia entre dos mundos..._**

**_ah y la corona de 3 picos bueno pues no supe bien como describirla ya que la copie como la mujer maravilla de la peli de la liga de la justica la paradoja del tiempo si ya la han visto!_**

**_bueno hasta el proximo capitulo bye, bye_**


	27. Los Hermanos Haruno – Parte 1

**Ya regreso con otro Capitulo! :P**

* * *

**~*Los Hermanos Haruno – Parte 1*~**

Después del dicurso que Nagii dedico todos inclinaron la cabeza ante su poderosa figura.

La fiesta continuo.

Ahora sonaba la canción _**Sedusa**_.

Nagii se mantenía sentado en su trono con las piernas cruzadas, aun mostrando su desnudez sin sentir pena o vergüenza alguna.

Un sirviente se acerco hasta el, con una charola llegándole una copa de vino.

El ojipurpura la acepto sonriéndole al chico, provocándole un sonrojo y se alejo casi corriendo.

No pudo contenerse y dejo salir una risilla al ver la reacción del joven criado, era de esperarse que ante sus súbditos provocara un deseo incontrolaba hacia su persona, ya que no todos los días nacia un ser tan increíblemente hermoso como lo era el.

**.•*¨`*•..¸****¸.•*¨`*•****.**

Mientras que el grupo y las parejas de nuestros adorables y sexys ukes, se reponían de la sorpresa al ver como el Rey lycan mostraba su desnudez sin pudor alguno.

Aikawa y Kaoruko tenían la respiración atrecortada con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas, fue tal el impacto que ambas mujeres se llevaron al ver semejante cuerpo de ese hermosos hombre tan bien formado.

Mientras que Holly y Shinobu bailaban al compas de la música.

Realizaban movimientos muy lentamente pasando sus manos por cada parte de sus cuerpos.

Miyagi que no les quitaba la vista de encima al ver como se movían de una manera tan sexy, demaciada para su gusto, pero también estaba el echo de que **"su"** Shinobu llamo a esa mujer **"Oka-san"**.

Definitivamente su chico tenia que darle muchas explicaciones.

Mientras Akihiko, Takano, Hatori y Eiri buscaban a sus novios paseando sus ojos por todo el salón de entre ese enorme mar de cuerpos danzantes.

Lo que fue muy sorprendente fue ver como algunos se desvestían completamente transformándose de inmediato a unos poderosos lobos, en ese instante no se habían dado cuenta de que también habia lobos sentados al lado de las personas sentadas en los otros sofás o inclusive acostados en el suelo.

De pronto Akihiko y Yuki divisaron a sus ukes atravesar toda esa multitud.

Fruncieron el ceño al ver el aspecto que tenían.

Misaki y Shuichi se acercaban muy sonrientes, el castaño llevaba su chaqueta colgando de su hombro izquierdo, ambos adolescentes tenían manchada toda la cara de lápiz labial incluyendo el pecho del Takahashi que alguien le dibujo una carita sonriente con lápiz labial.

Eso molesto mucho a Akihiko y a Eiri al ver que alguien se atrevió a dejar marcado lo que era de ellos.

-No puedo creer que nos alla pasado eso-dijo Shuichi riendo.

-Hai…jamás imagine que con solo vernos se nos lanzaran encima-señalo Misaki riendo limpiándose el lápiz labial de su rostro.

Un aura negra salía de los semes al ver que sus koibitos estaban contentos de aver recibidos esos besos de lápiz labial.

Mientos los chicos se carcajeaban.

Una chica de ojos marrones, cabello castaño recogido en 2 moños se acerco hasta el pelirrosa.

Yuki se puso en alerta teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-Shindou-kun…-llamo la chica en un susurro.

Shuichi se giro a verla.

-Oh, hola Tenten-chan-saludo Shuichi con galaneria.

La furia se apodero de un par de ojos ambar, al ver como su bola rosada le estaba coqueteando a alguien y delante de el.

Tenten se sonrojo de solo ver ese hermoso rostro.

Con la mano le acarisio la mejilla con suavidad.

Shuichi la rodeo con el brazo, la acerco hacia el y la beso.

El tiempo se detuvo y el grupo miraron estupefactos lo que sucedia, que voltearon a ver preocupados al pelirrubio que tenia la boca abierta habiendo dejado caer su cigarro sin poder creer lo que sus ojos miraban, sintió una punzada en el pecho.

Shindou se separo de la pelicastaña que tenia la respiración agitada ante semejante beso que resibio.

-Te vez muy linda con ese vestido rosa que traes puesto-le murmuro a la oreja elogiándole acerca de su bello vestido.

Tenten se sonrojo de sobremanera.

Misaki rio pícaramente al ver las reacciones que la chica sufria al tener cerca al ojilila de ella.

-Si que eres un descarado…-dijo Uesugi con frialdad.

Shuichi volteo a verlo alzando una ceja.

-Tienes el atrevimiento de ponerte coquetar delante mio-escupio con rabia y celos.

-Oh, vamos Yuki…que tu eres el menos indicado para decir eso!-le ataco el pelirrosa.

El escritor se puso de pie muy molesto.

Nadie dijo nada al ver cuando intenso se ponía el ambiente alrededor de esos dos.

-Shuichi tiene razón en lo que dice…-dijo una gruesa voz.

el cantante se petrifico al escuchar esa voz que le hacia palpitar el corazón.

Los chicos veian con sorpresa a un alto hombre de cabello corto y rojo de ojos ambar, muy apuesto con un mechon de su pelo que le cubria la parte izquierda de su cara tapándole un poco una enorme cicatriz se vestimenta consistía en un traje negro con corbata igual de negra y los zapatos negros.

A su lado le acompañaba otro hombre igual de alto que el, pero mucho mas atractivo tenia el pelo largo y suelto de un rubio alvino casi blanco que le llegaba hasta la cintura sus ojos eran de un color azul claro, su ropa consistía en una playera negra de manga corta que marcada bien sus musculos y un pantalón blanco con zapatos negros.

Ambos recién llegados lucian terriblemente elegantes como lo eran de apuestos, mucho mas apuestos de lo que eran las parejas de los Guardianes Ocultos.

Shuichi volteaba lentamente para encarar al alto pelirrojo.

-Hola…Shuichi-saludo el encendiendo un cigarro-a paso tanto tiempo y veo que haz cambiado mucho-observo al chico de arriba abajo dándose cuenta de cuan atractivo se habia puesto.

-Katze…-susurro el pelirrosa apenas audible con el corazón palpitándole.

Yuki se molestaba cada vez mas al ver que su enano y ese tipo Katze no se apartaban la mirada uno del otro.

-Iason-sensei, que gusto me dar verlo otra vez-señalo Misaki inclinando la cabeza ante el alto rubio.

El mencionado lo observo sin expresión alguna.

-También me alegra verte…Misaki-dijo Iason con una suave y calida voz.

En eso cierto pelinegro se lanzo sobre la ancha espalda del ojiazul.

-Iason!-exclamo Riki con alegría-…oh, chicos se están divirtiendo?-pregunto al notar la presencia del grupo.

-Eh…ah…hai, hai-señalo Nowaki con nerviosismo-la estamos pasando bien Riki-san…no es asi muchachos?!-

Asintieron sin decir ni una palabra.

Claro que sin contar que un aura negra salía de ciertos semes muy celosos al ver cuan atractivos eran Katze y Iason, y eso les molestaba demasiado.

-Disculpen, señores-inquirio Asahina-pero quienes son ustedes?-

-Oh, disculpen nuestros modales-declaro Iason- mi nombre Iason Mink y soy la pareja de Riki-

-Yo soy Katze el Consejero Real de su Majestad el Rey Nagii Alpha…y soy la impronta de Shuichi Shindou-

**.•*¨`*•..¸****¸.•*¨`*•****.**

El tiempo se detuvo otra vez.

Eiri no dejaba de fulminar a Katze, deseaba matarlo allí mismo y mas al saber que era la otra pareja de su bola rosada.

Katze se dio cuenta de que el pelirrubio lo observaba y le respondia con una desafiante mirada dándole a entender que no le tenia miedo alguno.

-Oigan, corazones no van armar una escena en plena fiesta…verdad?!-inquirio Holly acercándose interponiéndose entre ambos hombres.

-No se preocupe Would-san, que no pretendía hacer tal cosa-declaro Katze muy tranquilo- mas si se trata de la fiesta de bienvenida para mi **"chico"**…como también lo es para su hijo Takatsuki-san-

Y en ese mismo instante se aceco una pequeña niña de larga cabellera plateada atada a 2 colestas caídas sujetadas con 2 moños rojos, sobre su cabeza tenia 2 mechones largos como si fuesen antenas, sus ojos eran azules y llevaba puesto un kimono.

-Hey, ¿que esta sucediendo aquí?-pregunto la menor con las manos a la cadera.

-Oh, hola Maya que guste verte-inquirio Misaki feliz de verla.

En eso la menor se solto su cabello.

Y ante la asombro de todos el cuerpo de la niña sufrió un cambio, mostrándose ante ellos una hermocisima mujer de escultural cuerpo y los pechos muy grandes, el kimono se hizo mas pequeño dándole un aspecto sexy y atrevido, el cabello ahora le llegaba hasta los pies.

-El gusto es mio…Misaki-kun-señalo Maya seductora.

La ira de Akihiko aumentaba mas y mas al ver como ese tipa se le insinuaba a su Misaki, pero no lo iva a permitir, decidido se levanto y camino hasta su chico.

-Escuchame bien…Misaki…es mio-declaro Usami muy celoso- te a quedado eso claro?!-

Y la música dejo de oírse.

Misaki y el resto se sorprendieron ante la escena de celos que el peliplateado estaba armando.

-Oh, que bien…jejeje-rio Maya con gracia y picardia sin alterarse- es bueno saber que la otra pareja de Misaki sea muy lindo, claro aparte de Hametsu-san…pero es una lastima que sea un humano que lamentable-concluyo sin dejar de sonreir.

* * *

**busquen con asi en youtube para que puedan escuchar las canciones, ah y ambos videos son mios!**

COOL WORLD Soundtrack - Sedusa

COOL WORLD Soundtrack - The Devil Does Druas


	28. Los Hermanos Haruno – Parte 2

**Ya regrese con la sig. actualizacion!**

* * *

**~*Los Hermanos Haruno – Parte 2*~**

Ahora en el salón se escuchaba la canción _I've Got That Boom Boom_ de _Britney Spears_. Tan solo transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos, tiempo en el que Yuki y Shuichi discutían. Los no seres mágicos no sabían como intervenir en dicha discusión. Misaki que era el Alfa tampoco lo sabia, pero lo que si sabia era que no debían meterse en los problemas de pareja, aunque si le incomodaba mucho el echo de que su Sensei precensiara ese tipo de espectáculo, aunque Iason no se veía afectado solo permanecia inmóvil y sereno. -Por Madre Gaia! Deja en paz a Shuichi de una buena vez!-señalo Katze molesto de ver como ese estirado rubio presumido no dejaba de gritarle a su pelirrosa. -TU CALLATE!-espeto Eiri con frialdad. -Ah, Katze no le vaz a tratar asi!-exclamo Shindou molesto. -Oigan ya controlense-inquirio Shinobu serio. -Dejalos Shinobu-kun…-señalo Maya muy divertida-no vez que solo el humano le esta haciendo una escena de celos a Shindou-kun- -QUIEN ESTA CELOSO?!-espeto Yuki. La chica únicamente esancho mas su sonrisa. -¿Pero que pasa aquí?-inquirio una suave voz masculina-no ven que se encuentran en medio de una fiesta…deberían aprender a comportarse- -Hola! Chisato-san-saludo Misaki al recién llegado. El hombre tenia el pelo corto y rubio sus ojos eran marrones, su apariencia era muy llamativa tan juvenil como se fuera un adolescente, lo mas curioso era que sobre su cabeza sobresalían una orejas puntiagudas y una larga cola que salía por su pantalón. -Hola, Takahashi-kun…mm, veo que tu aspecto a mejorado en todos estos años sin verte-dijo Chisato examinándole-que bueno que puede reconocerte aunque tu voz se oiga un poco grusa- -Jejeje, descuidese señor que no e cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo- -Takatsukasa-san…-llamo Iason-donde están sus modales?!- -Oh, perdone Mink-sama-sonrio Chisato apenado-…yo soy Chisato Takatsukasa y sean bienvenidos en el Reino Luna Llena y a la casa de su Majestad Nagii-sama- -Arigato, señor Chisato-dijo Takano. Un joven de pelo gris oscuro y ojos verdes claros se hacerco hasta Chisato, abrazando su cintura con su fuertes brazos. -Chisato-san…hasta que te encuentro-murmuro muy seductoramente. El mayor se estremeció. -Vamos, Shunsuke…no hagas eso que no vez que todos nos miran- -No me importa Chisato-san…yo quiero que vean cuanto te amo- -Jejeje, si que Sakaki-kun tiene muchas ganas de comérselo…no le parece sensei?!-declaro Maya burlándose. -Natsume-chan! Pero que dices!- -Oh, vamos sensei-inquirio Kisa con picardia-es mas que claro que Shunsuke-kun lo desea- -YA BASTA!-exclamo Chisato sonrojado-Y TU! TENGO UN PAR DE PALABRITAS QUE DECIRTE EN PRIVADO!-apunto a su chico. -Estoy mas que dispuesto a escucharlo, Chisato-san-dijo Shunsuke sonriendo. El rubio rápidamente tomo su mano saliendo corriendo de ahí a toda velocidad. -Guau! Eso si que fue muy extraño-comento Isaka. -Bueno el que un hombre de 35 años este de pareja con un chiquillo de 16…lo es-dijo Iason. El escuhcar la edad que esa peculiar pareja tenia los petrifico, creían que se trataba de una broma pero al ver el sereno rostro del pelirrubio se dieron cuenta de que no era asi. Justo en ese instante la canción resonó mas fuerte y Takano y Hatori observaron a sus novios bailando. Ritsu se encontraba bailando en la pista de baile, al lado de Raki que al ritmo de la canción meneaba su cuerpo con sensuales movimientos, cosa que sorprendió a Masamune ya que nunca imagino que para un niño tan especial como lo era el Harunito pudiera bailar de esa forma. Para asombro de Tori. Chiaki bailaba arriba sobre la barra, el tener ahora cuerpo de mujer le hizo ver a Tori que lo disfrutaba en grande. -Miren, Alpha-sama viene hacia aquí!-señalo Yukina. Y en efecto Sophía atravesaba a todos los del Clan para llegar hasta donde ellos se encontraban. La rubia se veía muy contenta por alguna razón. Grande fue su sorpresa menos para la manada de Misaki. La hermana de Nagii venia acompañada de una jovencita de ojos marrones con el pelo largo atado a 2 coletas teñidas en 2 colores el lado derecho de rojo y el izquierdo azul, solo el flequillo lo tenia rubio y un mechon rubio arriba de la cabeza que parecía una antena, su ropa consistía en un top negro y un short blanco rabon muy rabon con unas botas negras largas de tacon corrido que le llegaban hasta el muslo. Lo que era mas sorprendente era que ambas cargaban en sus brazos a 3 pequeños bebes. La rubia mayor traia en sus brazos a 2 preciosas niñitas de pelo rubio, una tenia los ojos marrones y la otro azules, ambas llevaban puestos unos vestiditos con cuadros amarillos con una carita de un oso arriba de la cabeza llevaban puestas unas diademas con moñito blanco. Mientras que la niña-adolescente cargaba al unico varoncito, tenia el cabello negro y los ojos bicolor el derecho azul y el izquierdo purpura, usaba un trajecito de marinerito rojo. -Muchachos, les presento a mis hijos…-señalo Sophía feliz-la de ojos marrones es la mayor se llama Catrina y ella es Luna…ah, ella es mi hermana menor María y al que trae en brazos es mi pequeñito Mao- -Un gusto conocerlos-dijo María soriendoles-digan hola sobrinitos, saluden a nuestros visitantes- -Boo, boo-gimieron los 3 bebes agitando sus bracitos. -¡KYYAAA! SON UNAS TERNURITAS!-chillaron Misaki, Shuichi, Hiroki, Kisa y Shinobu con los ojos brillantes. Miyagi fue tomado por sorpresa al ver a Shinobu reaccionar de esa manera, jamás pensó ver sonreir al hermano de su ex-esposa asi con tanta facilidad solo por tratarse de unos bebes, y eso le molesto ya que a el jamás le a sonreído asi y solo le muestra esa expresión enojona con el ceño fruncido. Riki coloco unos cojines sobre la mesa, para que las hermanas Alpha sentaran a los infantes allí. -Vaya sorpresita-dijo Misaki sin apartar sus ojos de los pequeñines-nunca dijiste que estuviste embarazada Sophía?!- Bueno todos estos años que no nos vimos…pues ya se imaginaran, jejeje- -¿Y que edad tienen?-pregunto Kisa abrazando a Mao. -Apenas van a cumplir 5 meses de nacidos- -Nagii debe estar muy orgulloso-inquirio Hiroki. -Y como no estarlo…-señalo María sonriendo-Onii-chan nos dio el mejor regalo a mi y a Onii-san- En ese momento Onodera, Raki y Yoshino se acercaron. Al ver a los bebes les brillaron los ojos a los editores. -KYYAAA! TERNURITAS!-exclamaron encantados con los pequeños. Las hermanas del Rey, incluyendo a Maya y a Riki no pudieron evitar sonreir al ver que como los favoritos de Nagii quedaban maravillados con los bebes. -Que alegría que Otou-chan y Chiaki Oji-chan quieran a los hijitos de Alpha-san-declaro Raki contento-…eso significa que Chiaki Oji-chan también se alegrara cuando sepa que Oji-san tie…- El pelirrojito no termino la frase ya que Sophía le cubrió la boca con su mano impidiéndole que siguiera hablando. -Que yo ¿que?-inquirio Chiaki confundido-que era lo que ivas a decir, Raki?!- -Nada, nada el no iva a decir nada Chiaki-se apresuro a decir la rubia con nerviosismo. -Eh?...esta bien-dijo el antes varon ahora mujer regresando su atención a los pequeños. -Raki-chan…por Madre Gaia ten mas cuidadon con lo que dices-le murmuro al ojiverde-recuerdas que tu Oji-san es el que tiene y debe decirle a su pareja respecto sobre eso…- El haruno parpadeo sin comprender bien. -Recuerda que tampoco es algo que se puede decir tan a la ligera, se que tu deseas que tu tío Yoshino-san lo sepa…pero esa responsabilidad no te corresponde a ti, pequeño- Raki solo asintió con la cabeza, si le pedían que no dijera nada asi lo hara. De pronto se escucho un aullido. Cosa que dejo petrificados a todos los loup-garou en el salón. Solo los semes de los Guardianes Ocultos al igual que sus amigos, no entendían por que de repente la música fue detenida y que todos se hayan quedado congelados. En eso Nagii se levanto de su trono con una expresión seria en la cara. sophía se giro a verlo. El ojipurpura también se volteo a mirarla dirigiéndole una mirada significativa, era lógico que le estaba diciendo con eso que algo pasaría. -Ya están aquí-murmuro Sophía algo tensa. Raki se separo de ella, camino unos cuantos pasos al reconocer ese aullido. Y se escucho otro aullido mucho mas resonante y poderoso. Sin que pudieran saberlo ese seria el inicio del infierno que algunos empezarían a vivir, sobre todo cierto castaño de ojos verdes cuando volviera a tener en frente de el, al otro ser que era también dueño de su corazón como de su alma y que a la vez era al mismo tiempo su verdugo.

* * *

_**Maria la hermana menor de Sophia y Nagii es un personaje perteneciente del anime Witchblade, busquenla para que no se confundan, claro que solo le cambie la vestimenta en mi Fic!**_

_**siento si el capitulo salio todo pegado, trate de separarlo pero no se pudo vuelve a aparecer todo junto!**_

_**hasta el proximo capitulo!**_


	29. Los Hermanos Haruno – Parte 3

**Listo ya regrese con otro capitulo espero les guste y dejen sus reviews!**

* * *

**~*Los Hermanos Haruno – Parte 3*~**

El salon se habia quedado en un total y profundo silencio.

Se escucho de nuevo otro aullido.

Raki tenia el corazon palpitando.

Mientras que a Ritsu se le acelero la respiracion y le temblada el cuerpo.

-Disculpen…se puede saber que es lo que ocurre?!-pregunto Todou el amigo de Misaki muy extrañado.

Pero nadie le respondió.

Justamente en ese instante atravez de las cortinas de las grandes ventanas, se hizo notar una sombra, una sombra grande que se escucho un devil gruñido.

Raki que no despegaba sus ojos verdes de esa figura siguiéndola.

Y de pronto ese enorme figura atravesó una de esas ventanas haciendo aun lado las cortinas que le impedían que pudiesen verle.

Ante todos se mostro un gran lobo de pelaje azul claro y los ojos dorados, lo que mas les sorprendió fue ver el deplorable estado d el lycan, tenia manchas de sangre por todo su cuerpo y por la forma en la que se tambaleaba supieron que estaba gravemente herido.

-Oji-san!-exclamo Raki.

El lobo azul lo observo y les pareció increíble ver como el lycan sonria a pesar del estado en el que estaba.

Lo que los espanto fue ver que del hocico del recién llegado salía una cantidad de sangre.

-Michael…-inquirio Chiaki preocupado y asustado.

El lobo se volteo a verlo un poco.

Sus miradas chocaron entre si despertando sentimientos guardados con tan solo una simple mirada.

Sin aguantar un poco mas el lobo azul se dejo caer al suelo, el golpe resonó por todo el lugar.

-OJI-SAN!- grito Raki corrieron a socorrerlo.

El lycan respiraba pausadamente se notaba que estaba muy cansado y adolorido.

-Rápido, busquen a Minato-san-dijo Nagii bajando los escalones.

Pero nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando otro lobo atravezo las cortinas.

Ritsu se congelo al verlo.

El Clan entero temblaron ante la precensia del nuevo resien llegado, incluso algunos gruñeron temerosos y los que eran mas jovenes corrian y se escondían debajo de una larga mesa de mármol que tenia una gran cantidad de comida.

Las pisadas del lycan resonaban por todo el sitio, este incrible personaje poseía el pelaje de un rojo muy brillante, los ojos los tenia azules como el mismo cielo.

En ambos brazos tenia marcadas muchas cicatrices, como una que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de su pecho y otra en el ojo izquierdo.

Pero lo que era mas atrayente era que en esa mirada zafiro tan porfundo, no tuviese brillo alguno era como si estuviera muerto en vida, y a la vez les aterro ver que en los ojos de ese lobo pelirrojo se reflejabo un gran odio pero habia algo mas, mucho mas que esos ojos algo que pronto descubrirían.

El lycan camino con algo de dificultad ya que de su cuerpo brotaba mucha sangre y no precisamente de sus cicatrices en los brazos.

Para las parejas de los Guardianes fue muy aterrador ver que ese lobo, traia arrastrando aun chico de cabello rojo con un traje blanco que curiosamente también estaba manchado de sangre solo un poco.

-Otou-san!...-chillo Raki muy alegre.

El lobo rojo se volteo un poco para verlo, regalándole una pequeña y sincera sonrisa.

-Otou-san! Regresaste-exclamo Raki lanzándose a abrazarle.

Cosa que el lycan recibió gustosamente.

-Veo que complieron con mi encargo-inquirio Nagii-…Michael…Alex- Ambos lobos lo miraron serios.

El padre de Raki deciso el abrazo para arrojar a Vládislav a los pies de su Rey sin ninguna delicadeza.

El muchacho poco a poco fue recobrando el conocimiento, descubriendo unos pies descalzos en frente de el.

Vládislav levanto la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba llenándose de horror al ver que era Nagii Alpha, el mismísimo Rey licántropo.

A pesar de la posición en la que estaba el adolescente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, al ver al de ojos purpura mostrando su desnudez trayendo encima únicamente una capa negra y una corona de 3 picos.

-Que gusto volverte a ver… Vládislav-dijo Nagii con frialdad.

Poniéndose de pie el chico retrocedió con temor sabia lo que le pasaría.

-Dime una cosa niño…¿realmente pensaste que no me enteraría?-

-No se a lo que te refieres, Nagii- Sin esperárselo resivio una sonora bofetada.

-Para ti es Alpha-sama…-espeto Riki siendo quien le en serto el golpe-maldito humano asqueroso!-

Vládislav se limpio un hilillo de sangre por el brutal golpe.

-Yo, jamás te he traicionado-continuo negando.

-De verdad piensas que soy un idiota…acaso crees que no me entere de que les haz revelado nuestra existencia y de mi mundo a muchas personas?!-

-YO NO LE HE DICHO NADA A NADIE, DATE CUENTA DE QUE TE ESTAN MINTIENDO!-

-No! Vládislav…tu eres el mentiroso aquí, no solo les cuentas a tus putas sobre nosotros, sino que tambien te a dado por decirles todo a esas ratas rastresas que son según tu son tus socios en ese maldito mundo de traficantes-

-Soy inocente!-

-Ya es demacido tarde para ti niño…ah y te dire que fue una muy mala idea que te acostaras con la esposa del jeque Azahar en tu viaje que hicistes a Marruecos-

-Y debes saber que el Señor Azahar nos a pagado una gran suma de oro, con tal de atregarte a el-dijo Sophía con burla al ver la cara que el chico ponía-al parecer te quiere vivo sin ningún rasguño…ya me imagino lo que te harán por tal ofensa que cometiste y un consejo niñito jamás pero jamás debes cometar adulterio con una mujer casado por que podrías terminar en la cárcel oh muerto y mas peor castrado!-

Ahora si que el ojigris se quedo petrificado.

-Onegai, podrían hacer el favor de sacar a este humano idiota-señalo Riki con asco-y encerrarlo en una de las jaulas del calabozo-

-Eso no será…necesario…-murmuro Vládislav.

Nagii alzo una ceja sin entender bien lo que el chico dijo.

-No será necesario…QUE ME ENCIERREN!-rugio Vládislav sacando una pistola de su saco-y de ninguna manera dejare que me entreguen a ese infeliz jeque!-señalo apuntándole a Nagii-y no voy a permitir que me castren y mucho menos voy a ir a parar a la cárcel, ME HAN ESCUCHADO BIEN PERROS DEL DEMONIO!-

De un solo manotazo Nagii, hizo que el mafioso soltara el arma callendo esta el piso, siendo pisada por el pie del Rey que la aplasto destruyéndola como si se tratara de un pedazo de papel. -No deviste de aver echo eso-siseo Nagii con ira.

Vládislav ya no sabia que hacer para salir ileso.

En eso rápidamente se giro para salir corriendo, siendo detenido nada mas y nada menos que de Raki que se coloco al frente impidiéndole el paso.

-Ra…Ra-Raki-señalo Vládislav estupefacto-…eres tu Raki-

El Haruno no le respondió y solo le miro serio.

Levanto su mano para tocar el bello rostro del ojiverde.

Sin haberlo conseguido ya que el Rey lycan lo sujeto detrás del cuello lanzándolo hasta la orilla de la piscina.

Vládislav miro con terror al pelinegro.

-Este es ti fin escuincle…ya llego la hora de que pages por todo el daño que haz causado y tambien por aver escogido ser un narcotraficante, y robar artesanía y pinturas…pero lo mas grave la prostitución de menores-

Poniéndose en pie Vládislav lo confronto con una risa burlona y prepotente-

-Tu crees que eres mejor que yo…ja, tu el gran Rey de todo esto eres igual que yo…por que tu tambien realizas ese tipo de trabajos para gente corrupta!-

-Eso es verdad pero la única diferencia niño…es que esa "gente corrupta" como tu les dices jamás me han traicionado y cada vez que me piden que les haga algún favor me es recompenzado…pero no podre decir lo mismo de ti Vládislav-kun-

El adolescente se mordió el labio y oprimió con fuerza los puños conteniendo la rabia que sentía por todo su ser.

Ya harto de esa situación.

-Kakeru!-

-De pronto del agua salió el trito de escamas marrones, saltándole encima el pelirrojo, clavo sus colmillos en el cuello del chico mientras que con sus garras lo sujetaba del cabello y del brazo derecho.

Vládislav grito con fuerza al sentir como era mordido, se retorcía intentando soltarse, pero el triton lo tenia bien sujeto.

-Llévatelo Kakeru-declaro Nagii-ya yo pondré al tanto el Señor Jeque sobre su pedido-

El ser acuatico agarro con mas fuerza al muchacho, y sin que este se lo esperara, Kakeru se volvió hacia el agua sumergiéndose a los 2, provocando que el agua salieron volando dejando ver la cola de Kakeru que se sumergía tambien en el agua desapareciendo al instante.

Se escucho un lejano rugido del triton desaparecion por un ducto.

Todos estaban algo consternados al ver como termino ese asunto, el clan entero ya se imaginaban lo que a ese joven le sucedería por su traición.

Se escucho un devil gemino de dolor.

-Michael!-exclamo Chiaki con horror al ver como el lobo azul no dejaba de escupir sangre.

vieron que Michael el lyacan de pelaje azul, escupiera de nuevo mas sangre en eso al mismo tiempo su cuerpo empezo a sufrir una transformación.

Todo su pelaje iva desapareciendo por completo, al igual que el tamaño de su cuerpo se encogia poco a poco.

-POR QUE NADIE HA IDO A BUSCAR A MINATO-SAN?!-rugio Nagii.

Y justo en ese momento un rubio de ojos azules y apariencia muy joven se habría paso entre el bullicio de personas del salón de baile, trayendo con el un botiquín en las manos.

Para ese entonces el cuerpo de lycan habia desaparecido, revelando aun hombre joven de cabello azul largo hasta el cuello y ojos dorados, de todo su cuerpo se notaban unos pequeños orificios negros donde justamente salía la sangre del maltratado cuerpo del peliazul.

-Michael…-llamo Chiaki en tono lastimero y angustiado.

El peliazul aun tirado en el suelo, movio solo un poco su cabeza para ver a una hermosa mujer de pelo marro y ondulado que se encontraba a su lado, traia puesto un sexy vestido azul marino de una sola manga larga.

La mirada azulina y la dorada se veian con intensidad y mucho sentimiento.

Tori que observaba todo se dio cuenta de que ese hombre era la otra pareja de Yoshino, el editor sintió una opresión en el pecho pero sabia que no podía ir y hacer una escena de celos, de ante mano se les habia advertido sobre que pronto conocerían a los otros amantes de sus ukes.

Asi que Yoshiyuki se controlo ya tendría tiempo de aclarar ciertas cosas, y de ante mano tenia que empezar a conocer la clase de persona con la que su novio tambien estaba unido.

Pero el único que no pensaba lo mismo que el castaño, era Yanase que miraba con ira como su Chiaki y ese tipo se observaban con amor, era la misma que le dirigía a Hatoria, y le llenaba de rabia por que siempre deseo esa misma mirada para el.

Mientras Minato revisaba el cuerpo herido del peliazul con sumo cuidado.

Michael aun continuaba escupiendo sangre con una mueca de dolor en la cara, señalando que estaba sufriendo mucho.

-Que es lo que le pasa…Minato-san?-inquirio Nagii preocupado.

-El señor Michael tiene algo en su interior…-se volteo Minato a verlo-que lo esta matando poco a poco-

Nagii se alarmo al escuchar eso y sin perder tiempo hizo aparecer en su mano una semilla algo grande y redonde de un color marron muy oscuro.

-Haz que se coma esto…asi explusare lo que sea que tenga dentro-

El rubio tomo la semilla dirigiéndola hasta la boca del peliazul, quien se negaba a abrir la boca sin que la sangre dejara de salir aun con la boca cerrada.

-Onegai, Michael-kun…-pidio Minato preocupado-tienes que comer esto sino lo que este dentro de ti terminara por matarte-

Pero Michael no le hizo caso.

Al ver que se negaba.

Chiaki le quito la semilla a el ojiazul, y con su mano oprimió la nariz de Michael, cosa que hizo que el de ojos dorado abriera la boca pero aspirar aire.

Yoshino rápidamente metió la semilla, cubriendo con su mano la boca del peliazul, que comenzó a retorcerse.

La mujer antes hombre sujeto a su otro amado del cuello sin quitar su mano de la boca para impedir que escupiera la semilla.

Los que estaban cerca se retrocedieron un poco ante los bruscos movientos de Michael en su intento de poder soltarse.

Hasta que de pronto en la gargante del ojidorado se notaba un gran vulto.

Chiaki que se dio cuenta retiro su mano.

Dejando que Michael escupirá una bola grande de una sustancia negra muy extraña.

Para el impacto de todos, esa rara sustancia se desvanecía revelando una pequeña esfera negra justo del tamaño de una canica.

Nagii frunció el ceño al reconocer ese objeto.

-Una perla negra-musito por lo bajo Minato.

Sin esperarcelo la perla se quebró en pedazos.

Al ver lo que paso volvieon su atención a Michael que al parecer ya se sentía mucho mejor, que poco a poco se reincorporaba ayudado por Yoshino.

Pero hubo algo de lo que no se habían percatado hasta ahora.

El padre de Raki miraba hacia cierta dirección donde se encontraba de pie, cierto castaño de ojos verdes.

Ritsu temblo al ver que de esos intensos ojos azules reflejaban odio e ira.

Takano se posu en alerta al ver la fuerte tensión que habia entre su castaño y ese lobo rojo.

Alex oprimía con mucha fuerza sus garras de la furia que sentía y de esas escurría sangre por la opresión, mientras observaba a Onodera que bajo la cabeza algo dolido al ver que su imprimado no estaba feliz de volver a verlo.

Nagii noto el estado del lobo rojo y volteo a ver a Raki, dándose cuenta de que el pequeño Haruno no debe estar ahí presente.

Con la mirada busco a la pareja de Raki, encontrándolo en la barra bebiendo una copa de vino.

El peligris con tan solo ver los ojos de su Rey, entendió que devia llevarse a Raki donde no pudiera escuchar lo que obiamente iva a suceder.

dejando de lado su copa, a paso rápido se acerco a su pelirrojito.

-Raki, mi amor…acompañame un momento quieres-dijo Kenta sonriendo.

El ojiverle lo miro muy extrañado, pero sonrio al instante asintiendo con la cabeza.

Kenta lo tomo de la mano caminando hasta la salida del salón.

Y cuando la pareja abandono el lugar, un silencio muy tétrico se formo.

Los loup-garo se sobresaltaron al oir el fuerte rugido que el hermano de Michael solto.

Alex estaba sumamente furioso que sus ojos reflejaban una ira incontrolable.

Dando otro rugido Alex camino hasta Onodera quien al verlo venir temblo del miedo y comenzó a retroceder.

El lobo rojo no dejaba de rugir a pesar de estar a una corta distancia del castaño.

Ritsu tropeso con la mesa donde estaban los semes.

Shuichi y Shinobu se apartaron mientras que Hiroki junto con Kisa se apresuraron en tomar a los hijos de Sophía alejándose de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

-QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ? TU MALDITO LADRON, ESE ROSTRO NO ES TUYO! TE LO ROBASTE!...-espeto Alex con mucha furia descontrolada.

Al ojiverde le dolieron sumamente esas palabras que siguió con la mirada gacha con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos.

-TE ADVERTI QUE NO QUERIA VOLVER A VERTE!-rugio levantando una de sus garras dispuesto a golpearle.

-NO! Alex-sama…-se interpuso Misaki-onegai no le haga daño a Ritsu-san por que no se lo pienso permitir-

-APARTETE DE MI CAMINO, TAKAHASHI!-

-No lo hare!-declaro Misaki serio.

Takano y Akihiko se levantaron al ver que las cosas se ponían mas serias, al pelinegro no le gustaba la forma en la que ese hombre lobo veía a su Ritsu que ya con Yokozawa tenia suficiente de que siempre mirara feo a su uke, pero con ese lycan pelirrojo era diferente habia algo en su mirada que le daba algo de escalofríos.

-Alex!...-llamo Michael ya de pie.

-QUE?!-espeto volteando aver a su hermano.

-Ototo, onegai tranquilízate-

-NO ME VOY A CALMAR!, EL NO TIENE NADA QUE HACER AQUÍ, NO LO QUIERO AQUÍ!-

Onodera sintió como esas crueles palabras le partian el alma, pero se recordó que no debería sorprenderse.

-Alex…-dijo Michael con cansancio.

-Y TU MOCOSO, APARTATE DE MI CAMINO!...-

-¡NO LO HARE!-halzo Misaki la voz aunque por dentro se muriera de miedo por desafiar al ser mas peligroso que podría quitarle la vida con tan solo chasquear los dedos.

El lobo-ojiazul se enfureció mas.

-¡QUE TE ALEJES DE MI CAMINO HE DICHO!-rugio golpeando a Misaki.

Akihiko se quedo sin habla viendo con horror como su koi salió volando estampándose contra una estatua de lobo, para caer sobre una pequeña mesita donde se encontraba una charola de copas basias que ante el peso del chico se hicieron añicos al igual que la mesilla.

El Takahashi habia caído inconciente al piso después del violento golpe resivido.

Y el tiempo pareció detenerse en ese mismo instante.

Los no seres mágicos se quedaron en shock al ver como el novio del peliplateado se enconraba tendido en el suelo, que observaron con terror al lycan rojo que respiraba con pesades pero aun sin dejar de mirar con ira y odio al heredero de las empresas Onodera.

-ERES UN MALDITO, ALEX!-exclamo Chiaki muy furioso caminando hasta su cuñado.

-TU CALLATE! Y NO TE METAS EN ESTO YOSHINO!-espeto volteando a verlo con frialdad.

-NO PIENSO QUEDARME CALLADO DESPUES DE VER COMO HAZ GOLPEADO A MISAKI-KUN!-

-EL SE LO BUSCO! LE ADVERTI QUE SE APARTARA, NO ME ESCUCHO ENTONCES QUE SE ETENDIERA A LAS CONSECUENCIAS!-

-Eres tan perverso, no sabes como te odio!-siseo Chiaki con rabia.

Tori estaba sorprendido jamás habia visto a Chiaki hablar con tanto resentimiento, lo desconocía completamente.

-PUES YO TE DETESTO MAS! NOSE QUE PUDO VER MI ANIKI EN TI, EN UN MALDITO MESTIZO! QUE APARTE ES AMANTE DE UN REPULSIVO HUMANO!-

Los demás lycans no se atrevían en interceder, era comprensible si se morían del miedo al tener cerca de ellos a los Hermanos Haruno, en especial al hermano pelirrojo que era al que mas temian.

Chiaki no pudo soportarlo mas y abofeto al lobo rojo con todo su odio.

Alex se enfureció mas y rápidamente se dispuso a regresar el golpe, siendo detenido por Nagii que en esos momentos tenia una cara de completo enfado.

-Es suficiente…Alex-musito Nagii enojado-no voy a dejar que le pongas la mano encima a Chiaki-

-Suéltame, Nagii! El se lo a buscado!-

La mirada prupura y la zafiro se desafiaban.

-Alex…te perdono que hayas golpeado a Misaki…pero no voy a tolerar que le pongas la mano encima a alguien mas…-

Apretó con mas fuerza el agarre sacándole un devil gemido lastimero al Haruno haciéndole declinar.

-Escucha bien esto que voy a decirte, Alex!…recuerda que hoy es la fiesta de bienvenida, la mia y la de ellos…y no me parece correcto el como haz tratado a Ritsu, que ya se te olvido que el es tu otra alma gemela?...-

-No, no se ma a olvidado que estoy atado a ese ladron!-exclamo soltándose.

-Mira, Alex he sido muy paciente…asi que hazme el favor de retirarte, Minato-san se encargara de curar tus heridas y las de Michael-

El lycan se trago su ira para no hacer mas grande el problema y no ocasionar la furia de su Rey.

Asi que agachando la cabeza asintió y se dispuso a abandonar el salón.

-Ah, y recuerda que deben conocer a los novios actuales de sus improntas-

Alex que ya se encontraba en las puertas, se giro un poco para ver en la dirección donde se encontraban los humanos.

Quienes no pudieron evitar incomodarse al ver como el lobo les dirigía una mirada de odio y repudio total.

Pero casualmente el Haruno presto mas atención a cierto editor pelinegro.

Masamune no le huyo a esos intensos ojos cielo, se recto al ver que el lobo pelirrojo lo miraba con odio pero odio de verdad sabia que el era la otra pareja de Onodera.

Era ilógico que nadie supiera que entre ellos jamás iva a existir una buena relación.

Antes de retirarse.

Alex dio otro fuerte rugido pero en esta ocasión mirando a Takano Masamune.

Nadie podría imaginarse que ese dia fue marcado por la cureldad del destino, y que seria el inicio de muchos problemas y fuertes enfrentamientos que habrían en el castillo.

* * *

**_Hasta la proxima actualizacion!_  
**

_**que opinan de la aparicion de la familia de Raki?!**_


	30. El Clan Uzumaki

_**Ya estoy de vuelta con un nueva Capitulo, espero lo disfruten! n_n**_

* * *

**~*El Clan Uzumaki*~**

Después del suceso tan incomodo.

Los del clan loup-garou decidieron ponerse a bailar y divertirse para olvidar lo sucedido resientemente por el Otou-san de Raki.

Decidieron bailar otra de _**Britney Spears**_ llamada _**Prerogative**_.

Nagii regreso a sentarse en su trono.

Sophía se encontraba sentada en el piso con algunos cojines a su alrededor, la gemelitas Catrina y Luna dormían plácidamente sobre unos de los cojines, mientras que la pelirrubia tenia el pecho descubierto alimentando a Mao.

Junto a ellos estaban Riki y Iason platicando entre ellos.

Mizuki y Kaoruko decidieron bailar un poco, cosa que disfrutaron al tener alrededor suyo a algunos chicos que les aplaudían y chiflaban.

Shuichi y Katze bailaban abrazados para molestia de cierto rubio de ojos ambar, ya que el pelirrosa recargaba su mejilla en el pecho del pelirrojo.

Mientras Aikawa lo hacia con bailaba con Mino.

Holly y Maya bailaba con sensualidad con María la menor de los Alpha a lado suyo.

En la mesa de los chicos.

Misaki tenia una bolsa de hielo en su cara, era atendido por Shinobu, Kisa y Hiroki.

Por otro lado los hermanos Usami junto con Ijuuin no dejaban de preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

-Vaya, vaya! Hasta que alguien se atrevió a darte tu merecido-señalo Sumi con maldad.

-Tu mejor cállate…-siseo Shinobu dirigiéndole una fría mirada-maldito 4 ojos de mierda!-

Molesto de que un chiquillo le mandara a callar, hizo enfurecer a Keiichi que se iva a levantar para darle su merecido al que ya se creía un adulto, solo únicamente por averse tragado una piedra para que obtuviera esa apariencia madura.

-Ni se tu ocurra levantarte-inquirio Hiroki advirtiendo-asi que deja allí sentado tu trasero-

Ahora si que el de lentes se enfureció de verdad.

-Con un demonio-dijo Misaki cansado y adolorido-quieren cerrar la boca de una vez, no se dan cuenta de la situación en la que estamos…carajo!-

Shinobu que estaba sentado a su lado suspiro igual de cansado.

Definitivamente para el fueron muchas fuertes emociones para semejante fiesta de bienvenida.

_**-Podría yo comerme un rico trozo de jamón  
una trucha grande y un salmón…-**_

El chico se sorprendió de oir esa cancionsilla de "Disney", pero le asombro mas el escuchar la voz que la estaba cantando, que se levanto captando la atención de todos en la mesa, pero mas para Miyagi que se preguntaba a que o aquien buscaba su koibito con la mirada, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro con decesperacion y anciedad.

_**-pues yo soy descendiente…-**_

Shinobu descubrió de donde provenía esa voz.

Dirigiendo su vista a la piscina.

Un alto hombre de cabellera negra larga hasta los hombros y ojos verdes, vistiendo una playera de blanca de tirantes y unos vaqueros negros con zapatos negros, iva paseando a la orilla de la alberca muy alegre.

_**-de los del buen diente…-**_

El tipo bailaba y cantaba como si fuera una crio con una boba sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

_**-Tomas Omalley…O'Malley del arrabal…-**_

Shinobu no pudo evitar sonreir con gracia al ver la manera tan infantil de comportarse.

Miyagi ahora si se molesto mas al darse cuenta de que ese sujeto, sea quien sea podría ser el otro novio de su pequeño terrorista.

_**-Me gusta difrutar, de mi libertad…-**_cantaba muy feliz y sonriente.

_**-**__**Mi placer es caminar…por el campo andar-**_

Para nuestros semes se les hacia patética la forma tan ridícula que tenia ese hombre, para imitar esa tonta infantil película de Disney Channel.

_**-Más en la ciudad también la vida sé gozar-**_

En eso el susodicho miro en su dirección, callándose de inmediato al ver a cierta personita.

Takatsuki sintió como el corazón la palpitaba a mil, que hasta las mejillas se le teñian de rojo al ver a ese ser que tanto habia extrañado con volver a ver.

-Shinobu?!…-musito el subordinado con su joven voz en un susurro asombrado.

Por otra parte Miyagi sentía como si una roca le callera encime suyo, no solo por el echo de que su chico tuviera otra pareja, sino que esa pareja era demasiado atractivo para su gusto, y fuese mucho mas joven de lo que el era a pesar de sus 35 años y no se consideraba tan viejo pero lo que si le molestaba en serio era que ese hombre tuviera el cuerpo fornido.

-SHINOBU MI PEQUEÑO!-exclamo con emoción envolviendo al pelirrubio en un abrazo de oso para mas molestia del profesor de literatura-NO SABES LO MUCHO QUE TE EXTRAÑE!-

-M-M-Martín…-susurro Shinobu todo rojo de la pena al sentirse el calor del cuerpo contrario.

Una vena palpitante apareció sobre la cabeza de Miyagi con un tic en su ceja izquierda.

-Que felicidad el verte otra vez-dijo Martín soltándolo.

-Yo…yo…tambien estoy contento de…verte de nuevo-señalo Shinobu tartamudeando.

Esa reacción en el chico hizo que el pelinegro agrandara mas su sonrisa.

-Eh! Usted quien es…señor?!-pregunto Yukina.

-Oh, mil perdones caballeros-inquirio Martín apenado-…mi nombre es Martín, aunque eso ya lo sabían y soy el imprimado de este bombom que es Shinobu-

Takatsuki se sonrojo de sobre manera al escuchar como se refería a el.

Sin embargo para You eso era demasiado, el que ese tipo le dijera "bombom" a su koibito sobrepasaba la línea de su limite de paciencia, mucho mas el echo de que ese tal Martín fuera mas joven que el.

Justo entonces la música termino de oírse.

Ahora fue puesta otra llamada _Offer Nissim - Be my boyfriend (Jose Spinniins Tribe/Tek Mix) [Star 69 Records]_**. **

-Disculpen alguien podría decirnos ¿que fue todo eso que paso?-pregunto Isaka confundido.

Los Guardines Ocultos se tensaron sin saber que decir.

Misaki se quito la bolsa de su cara, con una expresión incomoda y seria olvidando la escena tan infantil que monto la pareja de Shinobu.

El pelicastaño miro disimuladamente a Onodera que seguía callado y con la cabeza baja.

Luego miro a Yoshino que aun continuaba enfadado por lo reciente, con los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos refunfuñando.

Martín parpadeo un tanto perdido sin entender bien de lo que hablaban.

Ha Takano le preocupaba mucho el estado de su koi, y le llenaba de rabia que ese maldito lobo de pelaje rojo humillara y tratara a su Ritsu como basura, y le molesto que Nagii-sama haya permitido ese trato tan cruel.

-Las cosas no son tan sencillas…Isaka-san-dijo Misaki después de un largo silencio.

-Pero como es que nadie hizo algo al respecto?!-cuestiono Eiri molesto sin despegar la mirada de su bola rosada, preguntándose por que rayos tenían que bailar tan pegados esos 2 si la música que sonaba no era balst.

-Eso es algo que nisiquiera nosotros sabemos-declaro Hiroki.

-Que?!-dijeron sorprendidos.

-Alex-san, siempre ha sido asi-inquirio Kisa serio-nadie ni Nagii nos dicen a que se debe esa agresividad que el tiene…y como Ricchan es su pareja no se entrometen…a menos que sea necesario!-

-Y por que razón no lo hacen y permiten que ese desgraciado trate asi a Onodera?!-cuestino Takano muy molesto.

-Por miedo…-señalo Chiaki-por temor…todos aquí le temen demasiado a Alex a excepción de su familia y de Nagii…el es al único que Alex respeta e inclina la cabeza-

-Pero sigo sin entender-insistio Takano con enojo-por que el permite tal comportamiento-

-Takano-san…lo único que debes saber…es que yo soy la pareja de Alex…-musito Ritsu por fin uniéndose a la conversación-y el tiene derecho…a tratarme como quiera-

-¡¿Que?!...-Masamune lo miro sin poder creer lo que su castaño dijo.

Ritsu no se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara.

-Pero eso no es motivo para que te trate como lo hizo!-espeto Takano indignado.

-Takano-san…te pediré…que no te entrometas en esto…podras ser tambien mi pareja…pero…no tienes derecho a inmiscuirte en este asunto…no te concierne a ti-

El de ojos avellana abria y cerraba la boca incrédulo sin poder creer lo que decía el ojiverde.

-Oh…se están refiriendo a Alex-kun?!...-agrego Martín sonriendo.

Los muchachos lo miraron como si fuese un idiota.

Shinobu rio nervioso al ver que seguía siendo el mismo despistado infantil de siempre.

-Si es por l recién despreocúpense…que aquí escenas como esa ya es muy normal-lo ultimo lo dijo algo apagado y serio.

-PERO COMO PUEDEN USTEDES LLAMARLE NORMAL QUE ESE TIPO TRATE DE ESA FORMA ONODERA!-espeto Takano ahora si furioso.

-En primer lugar a mi no me alzas la voz, respeta a tus mayores…entendiste, niño!-

Al grupo se les puso los ojos como platos al escuchar como el de ojos verdes se refirió a Masamune.

-Ah…ah acaso me llamaste niño?!-pregunto incrédulo Takano.

-Claro por que para mi eso es lo que eres-señalo Martín despreocupado-despues de todo a mi edad todos son unos niños incluyéndolos a ustedes-

-Pues no eres precisamente un viejo para que te refieras de esa forma a nosotros-señalo Yokozawa con una venita en la mejilla, por el simple echo de que le hayan llamado crio.

-Oh, eso es lo que tu crees Takafumi-kun!-

-¿Pues cuantos años son los que tienes?-pregunto Miyagi-…por tu apariencia calculo que debes tener menos de 30-

-Vaya, si que me halagas Miyagi-kun…pero a pesar de mi aspecto no soy precisamente tan joven-

-Eh?!, entonces cua…-

-Tiene 50 años de edad-interrumpio Shinobu adelantándose en aclarar.

Eso si que dejo descolocados a los no seres mágicos, en especifico mas a You que se estaba dando cuenta de que su terrorista tiene como amante a otro hombre, y no a cualquier hombre sino uno de 50 años, que poseía una apariencia demasiado joven y para acabarla de amolar que ese mismo hombre podría ser hasta su propio padre.

-Pero…pero como es posible eso…no, tiene que ser mentira-dijo Ijuuin asombrado-no puede ser cierto que tengas 50 años-

-Oh, pero no deberían sorprenderse Kyo-sensei-cruzo los brazos riendo con malicia-acuerdese que conocieron a Haku-san…-

En eso el autor de manga recordó el chofer pelinegro de apariencia juvenil.

-Digo, despues de todo no olviden que están en un "Mundo Inmortal"…y la mayoría de los habitantes del reino son jóvenes pero otros son demasiado viejos en lo que se refiere a la edad y al conocimiento-

-Esto es una locura-siseo Sumi asiendo una mueca.

-Puede ser! Sumi-chan, pero es la verdad y…-

-Ahí estas!-dijo una gruesa voz interrumpiendo a Martín.

Un alto lobo de pelaje de un naranja-rojizo ser acerco hasta donde estaba Misaki sentado.

-Otou-san…-susurro Takahashi al sentir los dientes del lycan sujetándolo detrás del cuello alzándolo en los aires.

Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver como ese lobo tenia cargado al pelicastaño, camiando directamente hasta la piscina.

-Otou-san, estas seguro que esta es la mejor manera?!-musito Misaki incomodo.

-No te oigo-

Y sin que el chico se lo esperara el lycan lo arrojo al agua.

-OYE! Por que hiciste eso?!-exclamo Misaki molesto.

-Por ser un mocoso descarado…estoy enterado que tu y Shuichi anduvieron hace unos momentos de coquetos y don juanes…claro y como no estarlo si con esta nueva apariencia tuya de hombre de 25 llamas mucho la atención-

Desde la pista de baile Shuichi gracias a la habilidad de poder escuchar a lo lejos, sintió como si le cayera encima una gran piedra.

-Upss, jejeje-señalo Misaki saliendo de la alberca rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo.

El lobo rojizo cruzo los brazos mirándolo reprobatoriamente.

En eso uno de los meseros se acerco trayendo en las manos unos pantalones oscuros, entregándoselos al lycan asiendo una reverencia retirándose al instante.

Sorprendentemente el lobo se coloco los pantalones, saliendo de su transformación de inmediato.

Ante ellos apareció un varonil hombre alto de piel acanelada y una larga melena anaranjada-rojiza, sus ojos eran rojos con la sangre y la pupila rasgada en ambos lados de su cara tenia 3 singulares marquitas como si fuera una Zorro Salvaje.

A los semes les estaba empezando a molestar que todos los tipos de ese castillo fueran atractivos, y el tener frente a ellos a ese pelirrojo con el pelo largo y alborotado y esas marcas en la cara la daban un aspecto muy salvaje y para colmo medio desnudo mostrándoles ese cuerpo de infarto que tenia, acordándose tambien que alla sentado en aquel trono estaba Nagii completamente desnudo dejando ver hasta su entrepierna no les ayudaba mucho que digamos, y admitían que ellos no tenían precisamente el cuerpo tan formado como lo tenían ellos y eso les molestaba mas.

-Oh! Uzumaki-sama, veo que ha venido a saludar a nuestros invitados-dijo Martín sonriendo.

El mencionado presto su atención al grupo.

La manada de Misaki se pusieron rápido de pie incliando la cabeza, demostrando su respeto por el patriarca del Clan Uzumaki.

Sin embargo los novios de los ukes al sentir esa mirada rojiza sobre ellos les incomodaba solo un poco.

-Ohayo…-saludo sin interés y muy aburrido.

Una gota de sudor les salió a todos.

-Jejeje…no se lo tomen personal…el es asi-dijo Misaki incomodo.

-Oh, Uzumaki-sama se alegrara saber que ese de haya que esta sentado es su muy guapo yerno-declaro Martín con un brillo en los ojos.

-Martín-san!-exclamo Misaki avergonzado y apenado.

El alto pelirrojo volteo en la dirección mencinada por el pelinegro.

Encontrándose unos ojos violetas que por alguna razón no parecían intimidados ante su presencia.

Akihiko se mantuvo serio observando con cuidado al que suponía era su suegro.

-Ah…asi que tu eres Usami Akihiko?, el famoso novelista, verdad?!-

-Hai…señor Uzumaki-

-Eh..eh…Otou-san recuerda que debes ser amable-inquirio Misaki sintiendo como los nervios se lo comían vivo.

-Tsk…como sea, mi nombre es Kurama Uzumaki y soy el padre de este mocoso descarado…-

-Oye! No hables como si yo no estuviese aquí-

-Tengo 1000 años edad…-prosiguio sin escucharlo-estoy casado y mi esposa se llama Harmona Uzumaki con quien tengo 4 hijos adolescentes que se llaman Satoshi, Kuroma, Bō y Minako…y luego esta Misaki-

-Espere dijo Uzumaki?...no se supone que tu apellido es Takahashi-señalo Isaka confundido.

-Bueno…es que…el decidió adoptarnos ami y a Nii-chan, pero nos permitió conservar nuestro actual apellido, pero a fin de cuentas hay un registro de que somos parte del clan Uzumaki!-

-Por cierto señor Akihiko…debe ser interesante el escribir novelas BL-señalo Kurama encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Hai, hai, hai Otou-san-se apresuro Misaki en decir uno poco exaltado-Usagi-san se empeña mucho en su trabajo y cada dia se esfuerza mas!-

-La verdad señor Uzumaki es un talento que tengo desde niño-dijo Akihiko sonriendo pero frio.

-Entonces significa que usted no sabe hacer otra cosa que escribir historias BL-señalo el pelirrojo sin dejarse amedentrar por el peliplateado.

El ambiente se torno tétrico y desafiante gracias a la energía que ambos desprendían.

-Otou-san, deberías leer todos los libros de Usagi-san son muy interesantes-hablo Misaki apresuradamente al ver como se ponían las cosas.

-Muy cierto Uzumaki-sama, las novelas de Akihiko son muy famosas-inquirio Isaka con su típica radiante sonrisa-que tiene muchas fans-

-Oh, de veras…en ese caso es un hombre responsable en su trabajo-

-¿Quien es responsable?-pregunto Aikawa acercándose a la mesa con Mino a su lado.

-Ah, Aikawa-san-suspiro Misaki con alivio-…Otou-san ella es la editora de Usagi-san-

Kurama miro a la pelirroja de arriba abajo.

-M-Mu-Mucho gusto señor…-saludo Aikawa intimidada por ese alto y guapo hombre.

-Uzumaki…me llamo Uzumaki Kurama-

-Oh, es un placer Uzumaki-san…ah, asi que usted es el padre de Misaki?!-

-Hai…y usted es Eri Aikawa trabaja en la Editorial Marukawa…y nada mas y nada menos que la Editora del señor Usami, no es asi!-

-H-Hai…señor Uzumaki-musito Aiwaka muy intimidada por eso hombre.

-Por Madre Gaia!, Otou-san la estas asustando-dijo Misaki.

-Si aja como sea…y sobre su pregunta señorita mencione que me parece que el señor Usami es muy responsable con su trabajo!-

-Ah! claro, claro Usami-sensei es bastante responsable-señalo sonriendo_-…(jah si como no, responsable mis polainas)_-se dijo en su pensamientos.

-En serio, entonces explíqueme por que razón se demora en entregarle los manuscritos sin contar que no respeta la fecha limite y usted tiene que estar detrás de el como perrito faldero-

Misaki se puso palido al darse cuenta de que su padre muy posiblemente ya sabia de ante mano quien era Usagi-san.

-Bueno…eso…este-

-Kurama-sama, mejor platiquemos de otra cosa-inquirio Martín interponiéndose presintiendo que deberían cambiar de tema-y diganos que tal les parece la fiesta?!-les dedico una sincera sonrisa.

-Bueno…debemos decir que es mu…-iva contestar Hatori sin poder terminar la oración.

-Y sabe señor Usami…es usted muy gracioso-señalo Kurama serio-que por alguna razón usted se me figura un pequeño crio al que todos tienen que andar tras el y cuidarlo-

-¿Que esta insinuando?…señor…Uzumaki-siseo Akihiko autocontrolandose.

-No! insinuar no, yo soy un hombre que no se anda con rodeos y mucho menos que finge con una estúpida e hipócrita sonrisa boba en la cara como el idiota del señor Isaka Ryūichirō…-

-Q-Que…fue lo que dijo?!-inquirio Isaka creyendo oir mal.

-Oh, como el estúpido chaval de Sumi Keiichi que lo único que a echo es fingir de manera tan hipócrita ser amigo de mi hijo…-

-OIGAME! PERO QUIEN SE A CREIDO QUE ES?!-exclamo Keiichi poniéndose de pie

-Y que no hace mas que tirarle tan los trastos como si fuera un cualquiera al que supuestamente es la pareja de mi muchacho…claro si es que se le puede llamar asi-

-Otou-san…te estas pasando-musito Misaki muy avergonzado al ver que las cosas no estaban saliendo bien.

-Y sabe otra cosa señor Akihiko…yo no estoy de acuerdo que mi hijo este con una persona que prácticamente necesita que alguien cuide de el como niño chiquito…-

Akihiko oprimía las manos con fuerza, para ser el primer encuentro con el que era su "suegro" no era del todo agradable y se le estaba acabando la pasciencia.

-Pero tambien hay otra cosa que me molesta-siguio atacando Kurama-no entiendo como mi hijo termino al lado del tipo que anteriormente estuvo enamorado de Takahiro…su hermano-

Y algo dentro del peliplateado exploto.

-Sinceramente esto me hace pensar que usted solo esta jugando con mi muchacho, y lo usa como el remplazo de Takahiro-

-Otou-san te estas pasando-dijo Misaki dándose cuando que su padre estaba cruzando un punto muy delicado para ellos.

-Kurama-sama, creo que esta siendo muy duro con Usami-kun!-señalo Martín intentando apasiguar las cosas.

En cambio los chicos no sabían como interceder en la discusión.

Para los conocidos de la pareja romantica era la primera vez que veía, como alguien humillaba al escritor y le echaba en cara muchas cosas.

-Uzumaki-san…-se puso de pie-para ser la primera vez que nos vemos las caras…solo lo dire una vez-alzo la mirada viendo con frialdad al mayor-yo no estoy jugando con Misaki voy muy en serio con el y tampoco ni es el remplazo de Takahiro…-

-Usagi-san…-susurro con sorpresa Misaki.

-Es verdad que estuve enamorado de Takahiro pero eso es pasado…ahora mi corazón la pertenece solo a Misaki, y por muy que usted sea su padre no la da derecho a meterse en nuestra vida amorosa y poco me importa si usted esta de acuerdo o no en nuestra relación…asi que ni intente separarnos por que no pienso permitirlo-termino de decir hacercandose hasta el ojiverde abrazandolo de la cintura.

Nadie sabia que decir al respecto.

Los únicos que se impactaron fueron los que eran inmortales, al ver como alguien mas se atrevía hacerle frente a Kurama Uzumaki sin temor alguno, y que fuese precisamente un humano, UN HUMANO.

el pelirrojo tenia una expresión de asombro en la cara, que de inmediato la borro para ponerse otra vez serio.

-Vaya que sorpresa-inquirio Kurama dándole una calada a su cigarro.

-Eh?!-dijeron todos sin comprender.

-Asi que después de todo tienes las agallas para atreverte a hablarme de esa manera…-

Akihiko se mantuvo serio y firme, no iva a permitir que lo separaran de su uke.

-Muy bien, tienen mi aprobación-

-¡QUEEE!-exclamoron incrédulos sin poder creerlo y mas los loup-garou.

-Que te acepto como mi yerno…-dice dándole otra probada a su cigarro-me demostraste que eres alguien que no se deja asustar por nada ni nadie-expluso el humo por la nariz-pero mucho mas me demostraste que tienes agallas…y todo hombre en mi familia debe tener agallas asi que bienvenido al Clan Uzumaki, Usami Akihiko!-

De pronto se vio una mancha amarilla saltar sobre Misaki-

-PRIMO! QUE ALEGRIA QUE ESTES DE REGRESO! DATTEBAYO!-

Akihiko tuvo que hacerse aun lado, ya que un muchacho de entre unos 18 años de pelo rubio muy parecido al Doctor Minato-san se abalanzo sobre su novio.

-Naruto, tambien me da gusto verte…pero ya quitate que me estas aplastando-dijo Misaki.

-Oh, gomen primo-dijo Naruto apartándose ayudándolo a levantarse.

Los chicos observaron al joven curiosos viendo que tenia el cabello rubio y corto, los ojos azules, la piel acanelada y 3 marquitas en su cara igual que el pelirrojo mayor pareció un Zorro solo que adiferencia seria un Adorable Zorrito.

Sus ropas consistía en una blusa negra de manga larga con una camisa blanca que llevaban sobre esta y en el centro tenia el dibujo de una estrella negra con el numero 77, en el cuello llevaba una cadena con una piedra azul, por ultimo unos jeans claros con unos tenis blancos.

En su cara traia dibujada una zurrona sonrisa.

-Vaya, visitas! Hola me llamo Naruto Uzumaki pero pueden decirme Naru-chan y me gusta el ramen, ttebayo!-saludo Naruto agrandando mas su sonrisa mostrándoles su blanca dentadura.

Los semes y compañía se sorprendieron ante tan radiante personaje, y mas por que se trataba de un familiar de Kurama-san.

-Tsk…Dobe, por que no me esperaste-se acerco otro joven quejándose.

-NO ME DIGAS DOBE, SASUKE-TEME!-chillo Naruto cabreado por el insulto.

Este chico tenia el pelo negro corto de punta como cacatúa y los ojos ónix, la piel blanca y una seriedad bien notoria en su cara que intimidada solo un poco, venia vestido con una blusa de blanca de manga corta con un chaleco azul con capucha, detrás del chaleco tenia el símbolo de un abanico rojo y blanco, con unos mezclillas oscuros y en la mano derecho usaba una muñequera azul con converses negros con blanco.

-Niños, compórtense-inquirio Kurama regañando-recuerden que tenemos invitados…Naruto recuerda que eres un Uzumaki asi que pórtate como tal…y tu Sasuke donde están tus modales?!-

El azabache solo metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, dirigiéndoles una matadora y fulminante mirada al grupo.

Cosa que los hizo sudar frio, ya que juraron ver como los ojos de ese tal Sasuke cambiaban a rojos.

-Vaya…y yo que pensé que Shinobu era el único que podía mirar de una manera intimidante y fría-penso Miyagi incomodo.

-Bienvenidos…humanos-lo ultimo lo dijo haciendo una mueca de asco-mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha…y provengo del Clan de los Vampiros además soy pareja de este Usuratonkashi con cara de tonto asi que mas les vale que no vayan a tocarlo es mio…oh, sino danse por muertos-termino diciendo lo mas frio posible.

-Jeje…no le hagan caso-sonrio Naruto con una gotita de sudor y una vena palpitante en la mejilla-es un teme amargado-

-Si ya nos dimos cuenta de eso-señalo Eiri con ironia.

-Naruto, te presento a Usami Akihiko-dijo Misaki.

El pelirrubio se giro para observar al peliplateado.

-Vaya, es un hombre muy guapo…-exclamo el rubio feliz.

Sasuke que estaba a su lado frunció el ceño, y un aura oscura empezó a salir de el.

-Un gusto conocerlo, Akihiko-san yo soy Naruto, primo de Misaki, ttebayo-saludo ofreciendole su mano.

-Un placer-dijo Akihiko sonriendo con sinceridad estrachandosela.

Ese muchachito era muy diferente a su suegro.

-Kurama Oji-san, ya te presentaste con el novio de mi primo?!-

-Hai…naruto-lo dijo en un tono apagado sin interés.

3 venitas la salieron en la cara el pequeño Uzumaki.

-Oji-san…no habras sido grosero con el novio de mi primo…verdad?!-señalo fulminándolo.

Kurama se hizo el desentendido como si la cosa no fuese con el.

-OJI-SAN! TE ESTOY HABLANDO!-

-Rayos, Dobe tienes que ser tan ruidoso-señalo Sasuke con un dedo en su oido.

-CALLETE! TEME!-

En ese instante las grandes puertas principales del salón fueron abiertas.

La música fue apagada de nueva cuenta, y no era para menos por que el clan sabían quienes eran los que entrarían.

Bernardo hizo su aparición mostrando rectitud y diplomacia como el mayordomo del castillo.

-Damas y caballeros! Tengo el honor de anunciar ante ustedes a los señores Haruno…-presento Bernardo con orgullo pero serio-el señor Haruno Michael-sama y su hermano el señor Haruno Alex-sama, sobrinos de los difuntos Lord Kizashi-sama y su esposa Lady Mebuki-sama, los anteriores Patriarcas del Clan Haruno!-

Después de la presentación.

Bernardo se hizo a un lado dándoles paso a 2 figuras que aparecieron por el umbral de las puertas entrando a paso normal al Salon de Baile.

Las personas se apartaban inclinando la cabeza mostrándoles respeto.

Los novos de nuestros Guardianes no podían ver como eran esas personas que el mayordomo anuncio, era mucha gente la que se encontraba en el lugar y les era muy difícil ver las caras de los tales Michael y Alex.

Masamune y Hatori estaban intrigados, era mas que obio que anciaban ver los rostros de quienes eran los otros amantes de sus ukes.

De pronto vieron que las personas que se hallaban cerca de donde ellos estaban, se hacían aun lado rápidamente.

Esa era la señal de que los Hermanos Haruno ivan en directamente a su mesa.

Ambos editores voltearon a ver a sus novios que estaban bastante nerviosos, que no pudieron evitar ponerse celosos al ver las reacciones de sus koibitos, reacciones que a ellos les gustaría provocar después de estar tanto tiempo en abstinencia sin poder tocarlos.

Tan absortos que estaban que no se dieron cuenta de que las ultimas personas que están frente a su mesa se habían alejado de ahí.

Sophía algo preocupada rápidamente miro a su hermano.

Quien haciendo una seña con la cabeza le indico que estuviera al tanto por si llegaba a suceder algo, claro que el de ojos purpura tambien estaría al pendiente y nos les quitaría e ojo de encima en especial a Alex.

Ante el grupo se mostraron 2 apuestos y hermosos hombres muy jovenes.

El primero tenia el pelo azul atado a una pequeña coleta baja que le llegaba solo hasta el cuello, con un mechon que cubria la mitad de la parte izquierda de su cara, sus ojos eran dorados como el mismo oro, tenia la piel blanca y un perfecto cuerpo ejercitado sin exagerar, vestia ropa de playa que consistía con una camisa blanca de manga larga sin abotonar dejando a descubierto su musculo pectoral y unos pantalones blancos y usaba unas sandalias romanas, por ultimo alrededor de su cuello llevaba un colguije con un colmillo y en los brazos usaba unas muñequeras de cuero.

El otro hombre a su lado que era igual de atractivo solo que su piel era un poco mas oscura que la de el, tenia el cabello largo y de un rojo oscuro que el de Raki, que le colgaba cerca de las mejillas para enmarcar su rostro, con una larga cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta la espalda, sus ojos eran de una azul intenso en su ojo izquierdo recorría una delgada cicatriz algo inclinada, llevaba puesto una chaqueta de cuero marron oscuro desgastada debajo usaba una playera blanca, con unos pantalones viejos negros y rotos con unas botas militares cortas, en su cuello llegaba el mismo colguije que su hermano por ultimo para su curiosidad sus manos las tenia tapadas con vendajes que supusieron que era para cubrir las cicatrices que vieron cuando estaba transformado en lycan solo la punta de los dedos las dejo al descubierto ya que tenia las uñas un poco largas aunque tambien traia el cuello con vendajes.

Para los novios de nuestros Guardianes como tambien para los amigos de estos.

Se les hizo raro que esos sujetos fuesen hermanos y familiares de aquella chica de cabello rosado Sakura Haruno, ya que no tenían nada parecido absolutamente nada, por la diferencia del color de pelo y los ojos, era imposible que llevaran la misma sangre.

Aunque cabe mencionar que el aspecto de los 2 no era precisamente muy intimidante que digamos, a pesar de la intensidad de sus ojos solo que la mirada del peliazul no era muy seria se podría decir que era mas calida hasta algo dulce.

Pero la de su hermano pelirrojo esa si que era fría y atemorizante, mas que la del chico Uchiha, y por alguna razón que no se explicaban persivian algo mas en esa mirada zafiro, algo que los ponía incomodos y nerviosos pero no sabían que era.

* * *

_**Como lo pudieron ver ya empezaron a salir los personajes de Naruto...para que no se confunda Harmona la esposa de Kurama es un personaje del anime Wolf's Rain...en cuanto a los hijos esos si los ivente yo! :P**_

_**Hasta el proximo Capy**_


End file.
